Total Drama Multiverse Journey
by ThelastCyberKnight
Summary: The final season of Multiverse. 15 contestants have chosen. Who will win? Find out soon.
1. Promo

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse Adventures! The final three, Tifa, Mallow and Jack plead with their former contestants to let one of them one. Tifa won by a vote and took home, the million. Now, it's time for our third and final season! This is Total…Drama…Multiverse…Journey!" Chris said.

 **The Contestants for this season**

 **Topher (Total Drama)**

 **Dakota (Total Drama)**

 **Blake (RWBY)**

 **Weiss (RWBY)**

 **Faye (Fire Emblem)**

 **Nathan Drake (Uncharted)**

 **Darth Vader (Star Wars)**

 **Samus (Metroid)**

 **Deadpool (Deadpool)**

 **ROB the Robot**

 **Harley Quinn (DC)**

 **Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack**

 **Rock (Total Drama)**

 **Spud (Total Drama)**

 **Zelda (Legend of Zelda)**

 **Coming in August!**


	2. Cast Gather Up

**I don't own any of these characters. They belong to their respected companies.**

Chris sits on a bench. The sun shines bright onto the park.

Chris turns to camera and smiles.

"Greetings. I'm your host Chris, and this will be the final season of Total Drama. We have some laughs, some pain, and often enjoyment. But era must come to an end. Joining me in central park are the final cast."

Rock and Spud roll in, playing air guitar.

"Rock and Spud from the show that shall be not name." Chris said angry at thinking of the ridonculous Race.

"Let's win this Spud."

"Yeah."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Rock and Spud are in bathroom confessional. However due to Spud's huge body, it took up most of the space, causing Rock press against the wall.

"After we blew the race, Spud and I went to audition for this show." Rock said.

"Yeah." Spud said

"We're going to win this show!" Rock said excitedly.

"Yeah." Spud said casually.

Rock begins to think isn't paying attention because he keeps on saying "yeah."

"You're not paying attention."

"Yeah." Spud said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Behold our next contestants. The Divas of the show, Dakota and…" Chris sighs when he has to say the other contestant. "Topher."

Dakota runs up to the camera.

"Hello, I'm Dakota. I'll the star of this show."

Topher pushes Dakota out of the screen.

"No. I will be the star of the series!"

Topher smiles and winks to the camera.

Dakota pounces on him and pushes him to the ground. They grab each the other's shoulder and wrestle. They rolled around, causing them to lie on the ground at some point.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Dakota sits on the stall.

"I didn't really want to come back onto the show. Mostly because I didn't want to turn back into orange giant. But Chris did say he would give me the most attention on the show. Fame and fortune here I come."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Topher crosses his arms in annoyance.

"I'm not letting Dakota stop me from winning and becoming. I deserve it after Chris tricked me!"

 **(Confessional End)**

"Should we do something?" Roll asked confused by the circumstances that caused it.

"Nah. I'm enjoying this so much." Chris chuckles.

Harley Quinn walks in. She wears a black domino mask, black and red patterned jester costume, and white facial makeup.

Harley Quinn walks past the two fame-hogs fighting. Harley is taken back by this.

Harley stands next to Spud.

"What a bunch of weirdos."

"Um…" Spud was about to say something Harley Quinn's weird outfit, but Chris places his hand over Spud's mouth.

"Don't say anything, she's crazy."

Spud nods his head.

Chris removes his hand from Spud's mouth.

"Introducing the sidekick of Joker…Harley Quinn!" Chris extends his arms to sky for dramatic effect.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough with introductions, I want adventure."

"Why is there always someone who wants start now?" Chris mumbles to himself.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Thanks to this stupid show, my pudding is in the hospital. Now I got to win this game to pay for the bills!" Harley Quinn said anger.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Be patient." A voice calls out.

"Who's that? Come out and show your face!" Harley pulls out a Mallet from out of nowhere.

"Wah! Where did that hammer come from?" Rock said in surprise.

His question is ignored.

 _Cut to_

A man jumps across the trees, while the Samurai Jack theme is being play. The man wore a while grey and white gi and a pair of wooden geta. He has a long sword in holster at his left side. The guy is tall and lean. He has long black hair hold up in a bun.

The Man jumps out of the trees and lands right of Harley Quinn.

"Samurai Jack, everyone. He knows how to make an entrance." Chris said very impressed.

Rock and Spud dropped their jaws at how cool Samurai Jack is.

"Awesome! Where do I get those clothes?" Rock said.

Harley is annoyed by Jack. She places her finger onto Jack's chest and begins to poke it.

"Listen bud, I don't like who were pajamas in the middle of the day."

"They're not pajamas. It's gi." Jack said stoically.

"Gi, smi. I don't care!"

Chris is starting to be annoyed by Harley Quinn's harassment of Jack.

"Can someone please shut her up?"

Harley Quinn is about to yell more, but she starts to choke.

"Why am I choking?"

"Maybe you ate something and didn't go down."

"I wasn't eating anything."

Samurai Jack looks past Harley and sees black ominous figure coming in. the figure extend his hand out, like he is chocking someone.

"Yes. Darth Vader, everyone." Chris claps.

Darth Vader reaches the rest of the cast. He still chokes Harley with the force.

"Okay, Vader. You can let her down now."

Vader continues to choke Harley.

"I'm doing this at my own accord." Vader said.

"Vader, if you don't let Harley down. I have disqualified you."

Darth Vader lowers his hand to his side.

Harley stops chocking and breathes heavily. She kneels to the ground.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Darth Vader just stands around and breaths.

 **(Confessional End)**

Jack extends his hand out to Harley, but Harley smacks it away.

"Beat it!"

Jack listens to her and walks away. Jack stands next to Rock and Spud.

Two teenage girls stood behind Chris.

"Are you Chris Mclean?"

Chris turns around. Two teenage girl were behind him. One girl wore white strapless dress and the other wore black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts

"Yes. You must be Weiss and Blake. The huntresses."

"Yeah." Weiss said. She looks at the cast. She just shrugs her shoulder.

"This is…an interesting cast." Weiss couldn't think of anything better.

"We are not even done yet." Chris said.

A spaceship begins to float above the entire cast. Everyone stands in awe.

Someone jumps out of the ship and heads to the ground.

A tall person wearing amour that is orange and yellow around the corners. The right arm had a big laser can on it.

The ship flies back to orbit.

"Super cool!" Spud said excitedly.

"Awesome!" Rock said also excitedly.

The two run to the person. They begin to inspect the suit.

"This is awesome! Where do I get this suit?" Rock asks. Rock pokes Samus's non-gun arm.

Samus grabs Rock's right hand and holds Rock into the air.

Rock gasps. But not in fear.

"Woah! You're super strong."

Samus is surprise by that Rock is panicking. Samus lets go of Rock, who just falls to the ground.

"Ow." Rock said.

Spud stare at Samus in amazement and fear.

"Woah! This is a super strong dude."

"Actually, Samus is woman." Chris points out.

Spud is unfazed by this, as it was a good sign of strength.

"Okay. This is a super strong lady."

Samus casually walks to a bench. She sits down and makes herself comfortable.

Rock stands up. He begins to feel a pain in his right elbow. He rubs it with his left hand to smoothen it.

"Does anyone have a band aid?"

"I do." A robotic voice said.

A grey robot heads towards Rock. The robot didn't have any legs, it move the wheels under it's flat bottom in a shape of a hexagon. The upper parts of its body were hold up by seemingly a stack of blocks. Its arms were long. Its hands were one flat pad.

Everyone is surprise a robot hanging around, except Samus. Samus look at the robot and gave it a thumbs up.

The robot waved its hands at Samus.

The robot reaches Rock.

"Cool. What are you?"

"I'm ROB."

"You can talk!" Robot said in surprise.

"Yes. I can do many things."

Rock shows his bruised Elbow.

"Do you have a Band-Aid?"

Rob turns his flat square head away from Rock.

"Rude." Rock said.

ROB fires out a Band-Aid to Rock. It hits Rock Chest.

Rock pulls the Band-Aid off.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." ROB said.

"Up top!" Rock raises his hand to high five.

"I can't high five. My arms built like that." Rob said. He lowers his head and closes his eyes.

"Don't worry. You're still awesome." Rock said to comfort ROB. Rock pats ROB'S head.

"Boring!" a voice- hey it's Deadpool!

Deadpool runs in. He enters slide and pasts Rock, Spud, and ROB. Deadpool pushes himself up, launching himself into the air. He lands on his feet.

"Ta-da!" Deadpool extends his arms out.

Spud and Chris were the only who claps. While the others just looked at Deadpool in an odd way. Like this is the weirdest thing they ever saw.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Deadpool continues to jump around.

"Deadpool! Yeah!" Deadpool screams.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Deadpool. It's great to have on the show." Chris says happily.

"Just want say I'm here to win, not make friends, and all that reality villain stuff."

"He's honest. I like that." Chris complements.

"He's rude." Weiss said.

"I can be very nice to you." Deadpool said in a suggestive tone.

"I'm seventeen." Weiss said.

"Never mind!" Deadpool exclaims.

A man walks in, he's a bit weird by Deadpool.

The man is in his early to mid-40s. He wear a dark blue T-shirt, and dark green pants. He has a hoister that holds his pistol.

"Hello. Is this Total Drama?"

"Yes." Rock said.

"I'm Nathan Drake. I'm here to participate." Nathan said awkwardly.

Chris notices the awkwardness in Nathan's voice.

"Come on, Drake. This can't be the weirdest thing you seen on your adventures."

Nathan looks around and sees the "colorful" cast. All of them just stared back. They stare straight at Nathan, waiting for his response. Nathan looks back to Chris.

"Nope. This is the weirdest."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"When I heard about this show, I was interested. A show where I can be on adventure and win a million dollars. It sounds nice, but these people look weird. Then again, I do have out there friends.

 **(Confessional end)**

"Wait! Am I late?" a woman asks.

The lady run into the area. The lady is young, around 18. She has dirty blonde hair that are done in braids at the front of her body, they were tied by a red tie. She wears an pink-red gown with white apron at the front.

"Nope. You're on time." Chris said.

She stops besides Rock. She sighs in relief.

"Good. I really thought I was later there for a second. I'm Faye by the way." she smiles.

Spud stares blankly as usual. But when he turns to his best friend, he sees that Rock is mesmerized by Faye.

Front Rock's point of view, he sees hearts around Faye, as she keeps on smiling.

"Bro?" Spud said. Spud snaps his fingers in front of Rock, to snap him out of it. But Rock keeps on staring.

"We still have one person left. Where is she?" Chris asks himself.

A woman teleports behind Chris. She wears white princess gown, with purple at the front. She wears a necklace. She has long brown hair and had long pointy ears.

"Here."

Chris is surprise by this and screams in fear. He jumps into Blake's arms and shakes.

"This is Princess Zelda."

Zelda nods her head.

Chris turns to Blake. He smiles awkwardly as he held by a girl half his age.

"Can you let me go?"

Blake place Chris up straight.

"Thank you. You have all been gathered here to participate in the final season of the show."

"Tell us something we don't know." Deadpool spoke up.

This cause some of the other contestants to laugh.

Chris ignores Deadpool and continues on with explaining the challenge.

"The first challenge will be racing to the empire state building, first two there chose the teams. Any questions?"

No one raises their hands.

"Okay, on your mark…"

Everyone goes into a position that they lean on their legs.

"…Get set…"

Deadpool smiles at the camera.

"Go!

 **I'm back. Behold the final Total Drama fic I'm doing. Ironically this comes after announcement of Total Drama season 6.**

 **The next chapter will be up in august, this is just a sneak peek.**

 **Who's your favorite character and least favorite? Let me know.**

 **What are your thoughts? Any criticism is welcome.**


	3. Empire State of Racing

**I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies.**

Chris is about to say go, but he remember that he had to tell what the reward is.

"Wait! The first two people up to Empire State, gets to choose the teams."

"Okay. Can we go?" Deadpool asks.

"Go!"

Chris screams as the entire cast stampedes over him. Chris stands back up with bruises all over his body.

"Now I know how Don feels." Chris said weakly.

 _The cast_

They exit the park, Samurai Jack leads.

They are now on the sidewalk of New York. The city has a traffic jam, as usual. There's endless amount of cars line up, waiting to move.

Jack sees the impressive Sky scrapers of New York.

"These building…they're amazing." Jack said in awe.

Jack is so distracted by the buildings, he didn't see Harley Quinn running up to him. Harley Quinn hit him over the hit with her giant mallet.

Jack falls to the ground, birds fly around his head.

"It's just a building, nothing impressive about it." Harley Quinn said.

The rest of the contestants ran past Harley Quinn and Jack.

"Hey! I'm not going to be last!" Harley screams angrily.

Harley chases after the rest of the cast.

The entire cast begin to run through the traffic of New York. They run between the cars, which anger the drivers.

"Hey idiot! Walk on the sidewalks." A driver yells. But he did it to wrong person. He yelled at Darth Vader.

Vader turns around and extends his hand out to the driver's car. He raises it with the force.

"What the-!" The Driver yells in fear.

Darth Vader throws the driver and his car far into the horizon.

"AHHHH!" The Driver screams.

Rock and Spud were watching. They were shaking at Vader's power.

"Woah!" Spud said.

"Let's not make him angry." Rock said.

A small missile, roughly the shape of human head, files past Rock. Rock is startled by the missile. What confuses it why is there a missile here.

"Was that a missile?" Spud said

"I think so." Rock said.

Missile heads to Darth Vader, attempting to blow him up. But Darth Vader just grabs the missile with the force. He redirects up to the sky.

The Missile explodes. It's a small explosive, only could cause damage if it actually someone.

"Who is the fool that tried to attack me?" Vader asks coldly.

Samus runs to Vader, she points her gun at Vader.

"Darth Vader, you are under arrest by the Galactic Federation!"

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I wasn't really here to win the prize. I don't really need money. I was send a bounty for bringing in Darth Vader. I heard he was coming here thanks to my sources in the Empire. Now time to bring him in."

Samus holds her gun arms out, ready to shoot.

 **(Confessional End)**

Rock and Spud dropped their jaws in awe at Samus coming in like a badass.

"Awesome!" Spud said.

However, Vader isn't intimidated.

"I see the federation are scare enough that they have to send in a bounty hunter to find me. Pathetic."

"I'm not going to order you again. You're coming with me, dead or alive."

Darth Vader grabs his Lightsaber from belt. He moves in to his right leg and activates it. Vader wasn't going anywhere.

Samus fires another missile at Vader. But just as before, Vader grabs it with the force. He flicks it back to Samus.

Samus slides out of the way.

The Missile heads to Rock and Spud. They scream in fear at oncoming missile. They ducked behind a car. The missile hits a building, which causes minor damage.

"We should probably go." Rock said.

"Yeah." Spud said.

"Do you have to say yeah, every times?"

"Yeah."

Rock stares into the camera, looking visibly annoyed.

Vader grabs Samus with the force. He lifts her up into the air. Samus tries to move her arms, but Vader's grip kept at her sides.

Vader throws Samus to a nearby car. Samus lands on the top of the car. The top of car crumbles.

Vader picks Samus up again and throws down into the car. Vader does repeatedly.

 _Topher and Dakota_

They two of them were waiting for a taxi. They were waving their arms out to grab the attention of one.

"Taxi! Come on!" Dakota yells out.

A taxi pulls up to Dakota.

"Yes!" Dakota screams happily.

Dakota gets into the taxi. But Topher isn't going to let her win.

"Oh no you don't." Topher said.

Topher opens the taxi door and enters.

"Get out!" Dakota says stubbornly. She begins to push Topher, but he just pushes Dakota to the farther back.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight!"

"I'm not letting you out of my sights, either." Dakota says frustrated.

"Fine!" Topher said loudly.

"Fine!" Dakota said louder.

They cross their arms and look away from each other.

Taxi Driver just looks at these two in disbelief in how they are acting.

"This is going to be a long drive."

 _Nathan Drake_

He jugs on the sidewalks of New York. Drake smirks as he feels the sense of adventure that he felt during his adventuring years.

Weiss and Blake were jugging behind Nathan.

Nathan hears their footsteps and he jokingly said, "Nice day for a jug."

"Well, we're about to win. So yes, it is a good day to jug." Weiss said.

Nathan is baffled by Weiss's response. Mostly for its arrogant nature, but also the fact that he's out jogging them.

"By first, you mean second." He jokes.

Blake run past Nathan at incredible speeds. She zips by the people of the city with no problem.

"Woah." Nathan said amazed.

Weiss passes him.

"Yeah, I know." Weiss said self-righteously.

 _Rock and Spud_

They walk slowly, they were exhausted from all of the running they did. They slouch and drip in sweat. They breathe heavily.

"Woah. I'm so tired." Spud said.

"Yeah. And we have only been running for a minute."

"Yes! New personal record." Spud said happily

Faye walks besides them.

"Are you guy okay?"

Rock looks at Faye. In Rock's view, Hearts surround his crush.

"Never better." Rock said, trying to impress Faye. He then falls to the ground in pure exhaustion. He lies on the ground, face forward.

"Ow." Rock said, muffled by the ground.

Faye kneels to the ground, right besides Rock. She places her hands onto Rock's back. A white energy comes out of her and into Rock's body.

Spud scratches his head in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Spud asks.

"Healing him."

Faye moves her hands away from Rock.

Rock jumps up and raises his hands to the air.

"I feel alive!" he screams joyfully.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Faye touched me! It's happening!" Rock screams out happily.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Hey, can you do that to me?" Spud asks.

Faye places her hands on Spud's neck. Spud feels a surge on energy going through his body. His widen in adrenaline.

"Woah! This feels just like the time I had that sugar rush." Spud said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Thank Mila for healing powers. Otherwise, who knows what could have happen to those two? Now that my good deed of the day is done…it's time to race!"

 **(Confessional End)**

Faye rushes away from the two that she help. Rock and Spud resume the race.

"All right. Now that we're back at full strength, we can win!" Spud said.

"Yeah!" Rock said. The two high five.

 _Empire State Building_

Chris stands in front of the legendary building. Chris walks around impatience for the cast to show up.

"What's taking them so long? It's not far away."

Zelda teleports besides Chris.

"Hello." Zelda said.

Chris screams in fear.

"Don't do that!" Chris yells angrily.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I'm going to keep on doing it."

 **(Confessional End)**

"You're the first person here, Zelda. So you're a team captain."

Zelda nods in her, yes.

"Now…who's going to be the second captain?" Chris places his right hand on his chin.

"I will!" ROB yells out.

Chris and Zelda look around them and didn't see ROB coming.

"I'm up here."

Chris and Zelda look up to the sky. ROB hovers down by using rockets that were on the bottom of him. ROB lands on the ground.

"You can fly?" Chris asks surprised.

"Yes."

"Huh. Cool." Chris said.

Chris walks over to ROB. Chris grabs ROB's robotic arm and starts to shake it.

"Congratulations, ROB. You're the second Team captain."

ROB moves away from Chris. ROB moves his arms upward. He bends them up and down.

"Yea!" ROB cheered.

"Now, we wait for the rest of the cast to show. They'll be here in the next few minutes." Chris said.

 _A few hours later_

Only Chris, ROB, and Zelda are at the building. Chris taps his foot onto to the ground in annoyance.

"What's taking them so long?" Chris said fed up with waiting.

The entire cast walk up to Chris.

"What took you people so long?" Chris said annoyed.

"We got lost." Spud said.

"How? You were told to go to the Empire State Building! Right here!" Chris yells angrily.

"Can we just move on?" Darth Vader ask.

Samus stands far away from Vader. She had multiple dents in her amour from her battle with Vader.

Chris takes a deep breath and cools down.

"Fine. Zelda, since you were first one here, you get choice first."

"Samus." Zelda said, without a second thought.

Samus walks to Zelda. The two shake hands.

"ROB." Chris said.

ROB looks at each contestant, he examines each of them. Figuring out which one he should pick.

"Oh, Oh. Pick me!" Rock said, trying to get ROB's attention.

However, ROB lays his robotic eyes on Deadpool.

"Deadpool."

Rock lowers his head and moans sadly.

"Ha, ha. First to be chosen!" Deadpool said proudly.

"Well technically, Samus was chosen first." ROB said.

"Don't ruin my moment." Deadpool said annoyed.

Deadpool heads to ROB. Deadpool lays his arm onto ROB's head.

"Can you remove your arm from my head?"

"Nope!" Deadpool said, sounding very happy.

"Okay, Zelda."

Zelda looks at each cast member. Her attention is grabbed by Weiss and Blake.

"Who should I pick between those two?" Zelda whispers to Samus.

"I say you pick the black haired one. She seems to be more athletic." Zelda said

"But the white hair one looks more professional."

"When have you started to care about looking professional?"

"A few minutes ago."

"Hey ladies, we don't have all day." Chris taps onto his watch.

"We chose, the black hair girl." Zelda said.

Blake points at herself.

"You mean me?"

"Yes." Zelda said.

Blake goes to Zelda and Samus.

ROB examines each of the cast, again.

"Pick me!" Rock waves his arms around.

"Darth Vader."

Darth stares at ROB. He walks over to ROB.

"Remember, I'm the master."

"Yes. Okay. Sure." ROB isn't paying attention, he's looking as the cast.

Zelda looks at Blake.

"Who's the girl with you?" Zelda asks.

"Weiss."

"We chose Weiss." Zelda said.

Weiss walks over to Blake. She high fives her friend for getting her onto the same team.

ROB points at Faye.

"Hooray!" Faye cheered.

Rock groans.

Spud pats Rock's back.

"Cheer up, bro. Rob is going to pick you. Just wait." Spud said to comfort for his bro.

"Yeah. You're right." Rock smiles.

"Samurai Jack."

Samurai Jack jumps over to his team. He bows for them, as that's his usual thing when people do nice things for him.

"I'm honor."

Zelda smiles, mildly amused by Jack's bowing.

"I like this man." Zelda said.

"Harley Quinn!" ROB picks.

"Thank you, Robo man."

Harley walks over to ROB. She plants a kiss on him. ROB had no reaction, he just looks forwards.

"Lucky." Deadpool mumbles.

Harley crosses her hands and pouts.

"How rude. Can't acknowledge a lady's gift."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Mister J would have love me kiss. Too bad he's gone." Harley said the latter sentence sadly.

 **(Confessional End)**

"I pick Nathan Drake."

Nathan Drake walks over to his new team. He looks at each one of them. He raises an eye brow at the "diverse" look of the group. Whether it been Jack's odd's look or Samus's amour.

"Well this is a…interesting group." Nathan said, jokily.

Only four contestants were left to be chosen. Rock, Spud, Dakota, and Topher.

"Oh wait. I forgot to mention something." Chris said casually.

"What is it now?" Dakota said annoyed.

"The last person that hasn't been picked…will be eliminated!" Chris puts more emphasise on the latter part.

The remaining four gasp in surprise.

Chris waves his hand around, signing to move on.

"Yeah, yeah. Rob chose someone."

ROB looks at each one. From his point of the view, physical analyze of the players showed up. A white line surround the four.

 _Topher: Pros; seems fit. Cons; attention hog, more focus on being famous then winning._

 _Dakota: Pros;… Will come back to that. Cons; Everything._

 _Spud: Pros; relaxed. Cons; fat, lazy, and lack of an attention span._

 _Rock: Pros; cares about winning, fit, and made me feel better._

ROB eyes blinks red at Rock.

"I chose Rock."

Rock fists bumps Spud in triumph.

"Yes! I'm not last!"

Rock runs over to ROB. Rock gives ROB a big hug.

"Thanks, Rob."

"Yes. May you remove your arms from my body?"

Rock removes his hands from ROB and moves a few steps to the side.

Zelda gazes at the remaining three. She narrows her eyes, and looks at the three.

Dakota and Topher shake in fear. However, Spud is biting his finger nails. The nails were flying off in all directions. Some of them started to pile up.

Zelda sighs at the three contestants' panicking. She wanted more.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"All three of them are afraid. I need someone who can handle fear. But none of them have it. Might as well add another woman to the team. At least I can get a majority."

 **(Confessional End)**

"Dakota."

Dakota claps her like an otter, in triumph.

Dakota dashes to Zelda. Dakota hugs Zelda.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." Dakota said excitingly.

ROB moves his head around between Spud and Topher.

Spud still bits on his nails. They were pile up to his ankles.

"That should not be possible." Topher said.

Rock kneels down to ROB's head.

"Rob, can you pick Spud? He's my best friend."

"So?" Rob said.

"I work better with him."

ROB looks straight up, thinking on who to pick. He lowers his head back down and begins to move his arm to his choice.

Topher and Spud shake in fear at who's going to be out.

ROB points to…Spud.

Spud sighs in relief.

"That was close."

"No!" Topher screamed to the sky.

Spud walks over to Rock. Spud high fives Rock.

"Alright, I'm in!" Spud said happily.

"No! I can't just go!" Topher said sadly.

"Actually…" Chris said.

But then, King Kong jumps behind Topher.

Topher turns around and shrieks at the giant ape. King Kong grabs Topher and begins to climb on the empire state building.

The two team have their jaws dropped by the appearance of the King Kong.

"Was that a giant monkey?" Deadpool asks.

"Your challenge today is to rescue Topher from King Kong." Chris said.

"Say what?" Deadpool said in disbelief.

"But…but, that thing is huge!" Rock said in shocked.

"How do we save him?" ROB asks.

"You'll have to figure that out. Anyway bye." Chris walks to his trailer.

"So…how do defeat a giant gorilla?" Rock said.

Deadpool takes katana's. Deadpool points at King Kong, one of Deadpool eyes were close to give him a clearer view of Kong.

"I'll slay the hairy beast!"

Deadpool runs into the Empire State Building.

"Here I come!" Deadpool screams.

Then Deadpool gets jumped by three security guards for security reasons, carrying two deadly weapons in a public place is kind of bad thing.

"Hey! I'm innocent."

"Sir, you have to come with us." One of the guards said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Note to self, viewers. Don't try to run away with swords, while guards are nearby. From what I heard, that's a bad idea."

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Team Zelda_

Zelda and Samurai Jack were at bottom of the tower. They look up and see King Kong.

Zelda and Jack look at each other. They nod to each other, signalling to go. Zelda begins to teleport up the tower. Zelda couldn't teleport that far away, so she stops at every few feet. Her feet were on the ledges of the windows.

Jack on the other hand, ran up the building. He ran so fast that he's defying gravity.

 _ROB's team_

ROB's team were looking in awe of these two impressive feats.

"Woah." They all said.

"Can we do that?" Spud asks.

ROB begins to propel himself up with rockets on his bottom. He files to King Kong.

"Can I do that?" Spud asks.

"I'm afraid not, Spud." Rock said.

Spud sighs in disappointment.

"We need to get up as fast as possible." Faye said urgently. She looks to Vader.

"Vader, can you throw us up there?"

Darth Vader lifts Rock, Spud, Faye, and Harley with the force.

"Cool." Rock and Spud said impressed.

Vader flings them up. The four of scream in fear at the speed they were going.

Darth Vader breathes in and out.

"Now. Time for me to reach the top." Vader said.

"I don't think so." Weiss said.

Vader turns around and sees the remainder of Zelda's team. Weiss points her sword at Vader.

"You're not getting by us."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"One of him and seven of us. Seems like an easy win."

 **(Confessional End)**

Darth Vader grabs his Lightsaber from his belt and holds at his side. Darth Vader activates it. The Saber extends out to his feet. It emits a red beam of plasma.

Blake runs towards Vader, she splits into three. The three Blakes split up and circle around Vader.

Vader looks left to right. He tries to figure out which one is the real one.

Weiss steps in. She points her sword at Vader.

"Now!" Weiss screams out.

Weiss releases a fire ball from her sword. Then, the three Blakes jump into the air. The three head straight down, with their Katana weapons at their side.

Vader pushes his hands to his side to releases a powerful push. Blake and her copies are send away. The two copies disappear, while the real Blake lands on her feet.

Blake charges at Vader. Blake places her Katana at her side and aims for Vader's chest. Hoping to stab Vader through the chest. But Vader clears through her Katana with his lightsaber.

The top half of the sword slides down and hits the ground. Blake drops her jaw in surprise.

Darth Vader pushes Blake away. Blake lands in a trash can.

"This is embarrassing." Blake said.

Vader steps out of the way, letting the fire ball pass him. The fire ball hits a car, causing to explode.

"My leg!" A person said, caught in the explosive.

Darth Vader uses force Choke on Weiss. Weiss is lifted up into the air. Weiss drops her weapon and moves her hands to her neck, to attempt futilely to stop chocking.

"How-?" Weiss in disbelief at Vader's power.

Vader throws Weiss into the same trash can that Blake is in.

"Er!" Blake said in pain from Weiss landing on her.

Samus leans in to whisper into Nathan's ear.

"You're going to rush him, then shoot him with my cannon."

"Okay…this is isn't the craziest thing I have done."

Nathan runs to Vader. He extends his arms out to grab Vader.

Vader grabs Nathan by the left arm. Vader lifts Drake into the air without a problem.

Nathan stares in horror at Vader.

"Aw shit…" Nathan said.

Vader throws Nathan to the side. Nathan rolls onto the ground until he hit a stop sign.

"Ouch." Nathan said in annoyed way.

Samus fires her cannon at full power. The energy ball is as her. It's white at the center and blue-purple at the edges.

Vader, without turning his body to Samus, raises his saber up to block the ball. The ball bounces off the lightsaber and back to Samus.

Samus slides to the left. She's about to fire another energy ball. However, Vader clenches his fists together and crumbles the cannon.

Samus looks at her now crumble cannon in shock.

Darth Vader force pushes Samus away. Samus slams into a nearby building. Her body is pushed hard against the building, causing it crumble a bit.

Vader looks at Dakota. She is frozen in petrified state. Her hands were covering her mouth. Dakota's eyes were widen.

Vader walks over to Dakota. Vader pokes Dakota in the arm. Dakota tips to the ground, still in her petrified state.

Vader looks around and sees his fallen opponents.

"All too easy."

Vader deactivates his lightsaber and puts into his belt. Vader walks into the Empire State Building, to go fight King Kong.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Weiss presses an ice bag onto her head

"I was wrong. He was much tougher than I thought." Weiss said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Topher and King Kong_

King pats down on his chest with his left hand, while he holds Topher in his right hand.

"Listen Kong. I can make a great deal. I can give you a show. I promise." Topher begs

Kong roars at Topher.

"Okay, I'll think of a better deal."

Zelda and Samurai Jack jump to the top of the building. Jack walks over to King Kong. Jack kneels before Kong. He extends his arm out in friendship.

"We do not need to be enemies. Whatever evil has done to you, I will bring Justice."

King Kong back hands Jack, sending him off the building.

Jack screams as falls down the tower.

Zelda looks down at Jack as he falls.

"I will win this for you!" Zelda yells.

Zelda flings a small fire ball to King Kong's face. When the fireball is near Kong's eye, it grew, then exploded.

Kong cringes in pain, but he this just made more Angier. Kong roars. Kong tries to flatten Zelda by hitting her with his palm.

But before it could, Zelda teleports away. She teleports several feet to left of where Kong hit.

Zelda wipes the sweat away from her forehead. She looks up and sees Kong hitting his chest.

"This is going to be challenging."

Rock and Spud land onto Zelda. She falls to the ground, with Rock and Spud on her back.

"Ow." Zelda said in pain.

"Oh…sorry Zelda." Rock said.

Faye and Harley land right near Rock and Spud.

Harley sees that Rock and Spud have landed on Zelda. Harley laughs.

"No time for laughing, Harley. We have beat this monster up." Faye said

ROB hovers above them.

Harley sighs in annoyance. Harley takes out her mallet

"Fine, fine."

The three of them charge at Kong.

"Should we do something?"

"We are. We're making sure that Zelda doesn't escape."

Spud looks down. Spud pokes Rock's shoulder. He then points down. Rock looks down and sees Zelda is gone.

"Oh no!"

Harley stops at Kong's feet. She slams her giant mallet on Kong's toes. Kong screams in pain.

Kong looks down and growls at Harley. Kong grabs Harley with his free hand.

"Get your filthy monkey hands of me!" Harley yells.

Kong raises his arms up.

Faye prepares to use a magic. She bends her legs and moves her palm to front and back.

"For Alm!" Faye declares. Several arrows of light formed around her. They fired at Kong. The arrows stab at Kong's wrist.

Kong screams in pain. He drops Harley to the grab, then move his hand to chest.

"Thank you." Harley said.

ROB lands on Kong's other hand, where Topher is.

"Yes. You're going to save me." Topher said happily.

Zelda teleports onto the hand. Zelda kicks ROB away. ROB hits the ground, his arms were stretch away from his body, the only thing that kept them connect is the wires.

"Be calm. I have come to rescue you."

Topher nods.

But then, Darth Vader pushes Zelda away. Darth Vader walks in closer. Vader puts all of his attention on the Kong's hand. Vader opens his palm, but faces resistance. Kong tries to keep tight gripe around Topher. Which causes Topher scream in pain.

"You're crushing me." Topher said weakly.

But by one by one, Kong's finger were force back. Topher slips more down as each is pulled back. Topher falls to the ground when Kong's middle finger falls.

"Woah!" Topher said in surprise.

Vader moves hands. He pushes them forward, releasing a powerful force push. Kong stumbles back. Until he reached the edge.

Kong screams as he falls down the empire state building. Kong hits the ground, creating a mini earthquake that hit nearby area.

Darth Vader looks down at Kong from the top of the building.

"Now you have witness the full power of the dark side."

Vader walks back to Topher. Vader pulls Topher back up.

Chris comes in. He's claps at Vader's victory.

"Impressive. Most impressive." Chris said, making a deep voice. He's trying to emulate Darth Vader.

Darth Vader just stares at Chris.

"Vader, you have won your team the challenge. Your safe elimination and you get to name the teams."

"For team. I will call them "Vader's fist"."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"My own personal army is called "Vader's Fist". I will bring fear to the contestants and they will bow before me."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"A bit self-important, but I like it." Chris said.

 _Team Zelda_

The seven of them were recovering after the challenge. Weiss and Blake were wiping off the garbage off their own outfits.

"There goes a good outfit." Weiss complains.

Nathan Drake is slouch over. He rubs his back, as it's still swore from Vader's force push.

"That's the last time I fight a guy with magic powers."

Samus rests on a wall. He armour has crumble more. The amour has bigger bumps across it.

Zelda and Jack pace around.

"Well…looks like I could be out." Zelda said.

"No. Why do you think that?" Jack asks.

"I lost challenge for the team. Now I will have to make my case for myself."

"I would never vote for you."

A small smile crosses Zelda's face.

"Thank you, Jack."

Chris comes walking in.

"Since you guys lost, you're going to be called "Team Losers."

"Really?" Nathan said really annoyed.

"Yes. Now I will give you an hour to vote. Once done-."

"Ah!" Dakota screams in terror.

Everyone looks to Dakota.

"I broke a nail!" Dakota yells in shock.

Everyone gave her the dirty look.

"Can we have the vote now? And can we vote out Dakota?" Weiss asks, she's annoyed.

"If you guys want." Chris said.

"Yes!" Everyone screams.

"Dakota. You're out."

Dakota gasps.

"But I just got here."

"Too bad. Get on the nearest bus and leave."

Dakota raises an eyebrow.

"Wait. There's no something of shame?"

"Not this time. The way of elimination varies from episode to episode."

"Oh. So I dodge the worst?"

"Yes. Now go!" Chris yells.

"Fine. Don't have to be so cranky." Dakota said. She walks away.

"Good. I didn't want her back. What will happen next? What will be the next way of elimination? Who will go next on this show? Find out on…Total…Drama…Multiverse…Journey!"

 **I was able to write one chapter before I have to take my break. They'll be more chapters in August.**

 **What are your thoughts? How is it?**

 **Have a nice day.**


	4. Pluto Delivery

**I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies.**

"Last Time on Total Drama Multiverse Journey. We gathered up for one final season with a great cast…"

"Like me!" Deadpool pop in.

Chris pushes Deadpool away.

"We race to the Empire, where Topher was eliminated due to being the last person to be picked. But he was able to useful as something to save from King Kong. Darth Vader won the challenge for his team, and named his team, Vader's fist. The Losers send Dakota home for being going down like fly to Vader. Then again, it's Vader. Who go out next? Find on…Total…Drama…Multiverse…Adventures!"

 _Theme song plays_

Rock and Spud lie in victory class. They were playing Battlefield on their TV. This is an intense game, they both on each of the bed. They were shooting each other.

"Come on…" Rock said.

Rock lands final hit on Spud, killing his avatar.

"Yes!" Rock said triumphal

Spud throws the controller to the ground in anger. He crosses his arms in annoyance.

"Dang it."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I love this! We can be as loud as we can, and nobody is going to tell us to shut up." Rock said happily.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Keep it down!" Harley said angrily.

"Rock and Spud are startled by this. Their eyes widen.

"Oh yeah, I forget they were here." Rock said.

 _To the girl's side._

All of the girls were asleep except for Harley. What kept her awake? It's Faye's sleep talking.

"Alm." Faye says. Faye snorts.

Harley stares angrily at the sleeping Faye. Her distain for the sleep talking is growing incredibly fast. She punches her pillow to let some steam out. She grits teeth, and groaning in anger. She puts the pillow around her ears and hoping to block the noise out.

 _At the Losers._

Their bed for the night is a bus stop.

"I'm too good to be sleeping here. I should sleeping first class." Weiss complains.

""How about we win a challenge before we complain." Nathan said.

"Did you just talk back to me?" Weiss offended.

"I'm just saying complaining won't make anything better."

"Don't you ever talk to me like that?" Weiss said.

"Calm down, you two!" Zelda ordered.

Nathan and Weiss exchange dirty looks. They couldn't stand each other.

"No more arguing. Please. We are already at the bottom." Zelda said.

"I agree to this idea." Jack said.

"I'll tolerate you, for now." Weiss said.

"That's rich, coming from you."

Weiss narrows her eyes at Nathan. She decides that it isn't worth to fight with Nathan. Especially at this time. Weiss lies on the bench and falls asleep.

 _The Next Morning._

Chris tip toes into Rock and Spud's room. The two of them were still sleeping. They slept on separate beds, they were hanging off the edges of the bed.

Chris points a laser pointer at them. He presses it and a laser hits the two. Rock and Spud teleported away.

 _Elsewhere._

Rock and Spud woke up on a round green table. They rube their eyes and yawn.

Their teammates and the other teams were surrounding them. Faye, Vader, Weiss, Blake, Nathan, Jack, and Deadpool are the only ones who are sitting on a chair.

"Hey guys, what up?" Rock asks tiredly.

"Where are we?"

"You're at planet Express." Chris walks in.

"Planet what?" Rock said confused.

"Your challenge will be to deliver a package on Pluto?"

"The one with the rings?" Spud asks.

Chris ignores Spud.

"You will travel on that!" Chris points behind the cast.

The cast turns around and sees a green space ship. It's shaped like a football, but it has fins at its back and engine.

"Woah." Everyone said in together.

"It's just a ship." A voice calls out. he sounded unimpressed.

Everyone looks around to see who that is.

Nathan spots a robot in a nearby kitchen area. The robot had a body shaped as a trash can, but it had mini door at the front and instead of cover at the top, its metal covering that goes up and has head there.

The robot currently drinks a bottle of beer.

"I'm Bender."

Bender moves the bottle away to burp. Bender burps a small amount of fire. After that, Bender moans in bliss.

"That felt good."

Rock and Spud were surprised to see a robot.

"Woah, did that robot just burped?" Spud asked in amazement.

"I think so, Spud." Rock said.

"Welcoming guest star of the episode, Bender. Employee of this establishment." Chris said.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you have my money?" Bender said uninterested, until he reach the second sentence. Then he became active.

"Yes. As long you don't say anything to your boss."

"Alright, but can you give me a raise?"

"A-a raise?" Chris said flabbergasted.

"I need to sell my toy dolls of myself, somehow."

Bender holds up a miniature version of himself, which had a string attached to it. Bender down on the sting.

"Bite my shiny ass." Bender doll said.

Chris turns to his cast.

"Head to Pluto, while I work out a deal with Bender."

 _Later on the ship._

The two teams gather in the storage part of the ship. The two teams were separate, as expected. They discussing on what to do.

 _Vader's Fists._

"Why do we have to be called Vader's Fist, it's such a terrible name." Harley complained.

Vader begins to choke Harley with his mind. He didn't bother to raise his hand this time.

Harley struggles to breathe.

"Never mind. It's the best name ever."

Vader lets go of gripe of Harley. Harley breathes heavily.

"We're going to need to send someone who can handle the cold." Faye said.

"I will volunteer my services." Vader said.

"Are you sure? You did help us win last time. You deserve a break." Faye said caution.

"I don't take breaks. Besides none of you can handle the cold of Pluto."

Rock leans into Spud's ear to whisper something

"Yeah. If it was sand, it would be dangerous for Vader." Rock teases Vader.

Rock and Spud chuckled at the joke.

Vader overhears this mockery. Vader chocks Rock with the force. Rock gasps for air. Spud looks at his friend, not aware of being force choke.

"Did something get stuck in your throat?" Spud asks in his daze voice.

Vader lets go of Rock, who breathes in all of air he can.

"Never mention sand, again."

Vader walks away, everyone stares at him in fear.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I hate sand. It's coarse, rough, irritating, and its gets everywhere." Vader said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Harley walks up to Rock and Spud.

"Hey guys, I see Vader treated you poorly."

Spud eyes are widen when he heard Rock was chocked by Vader.

"You were chocked by Vader!" Spud said shocked.

"If we lose, will you vote him out?"

"Of course." Rock said angry.

"That's the spirt." Harley commends Rock on his attitude to Vader.

 _The Losers._

"I shall travel the path of the cold. For my team." Jack said with conviction.

His other teams though, didn't care. They were talking amogest themselves about other things.

"How much did that suit cost?" Weiss asks Samus.

"But I promise, I will triumph for our team." Jack finishes his short speech.

"Go for it." Samus said.

 _Later_

The Ship lands on the Pluto. The area is covered in snow. The ships doors lower. Vader and Jack walk out, each hold a small box in their hands.

Chef throws them a map.

"Follow the map and you'll find your destination."

Jack looks around the area, he's surprise and amaze that's he's on another planet.

"What beauty."

A penguin walks up to Vader's feet. The penguin starts to peck at Vader. However, Vader didn't tolerate this. He kicks the Penguin away. The penguin is send stumbling back and lands on the ground.

Samurai Jack is shocked to see how Vader treated the penguin. That shocked is now turned into anger. Jack moves close, up into Vader's face.

"How could you hurt such an innocent creature?" Jack ask angrily.

Vader looks down to the Samurai.

"It was a annoyance." Vader said coldly.

Samurai Jack and Vader continue their stare down of each other. Neither of them moved a muscle. Vader is expected to do that. Since he's half machine, he couldn't move easily. Jack kept staring at Vader, thanks to his training.

Chef rolls his eyes in impatience, waiting for the two to go. He couldn't take it anymore, he forces his hand.

"Go! Or you're both out!" Chef yells.

Jack backflips away. He begins to sprint across the snow. Then he stops. Not by his own will. Vader holds Jack up into the air.

Jack looks down at the ground in surprise.

"What kind of warrior are you? Using a dishonourable tactic to win."

"The one who wins." Vader counters.

Vader levitates all of the nearby snow off the ground. He sends the snow to Jack. The snow begins to pile up on Jack.

"Ahh!" Jack screams. Jack is muffled by the snow coming onto his mouth.

Jack is now in the middle of a snowball. It's large, the texture of is rough.

Vader throws the snowball miles away, far from the destination.

"All too easy."

Vader begins to stroll over to his delivery point. He had all of the time in the world, he thought might use it and not waste energy.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Darth Vader stands up in bathroom. He stares straight into the camera.

"I am in the company of weaker beings that a taken down easily. The only reason I don't is that it wouldn't because my master wants me to prove I can win with more than force. But beware…whoever challenges me, will suffer."

 **(Confessional End)**

Chef stares at Vader, as he walks off into the distance. He's still in amazement of what Vader did to Jack.

"Wow…that's cool."

Chef remembers he's supposed to host the show, goes back to do that.

"Will Jack come back? I don't know. But we will find out when we return to Total…Drama…Multiverse…Journey!"

 _Cut to commercials_

 _Return_

Jack lies on the ground. He pushes himself up with one hand. Jack looks around to see where he is. But all he sees are miles of snow.

Jack looks down and sees a tiny bit of the snow is uneven. He looks straight forward and sees the same unevenness.

Jack begins to follow the path of slightly uneven snow.

 _Back to Vader_

Vader walks across a snow covered bridge. The bottom isn't very far down, a foot at most. Vader looks and sees a small square grey building at the top of a hill.

Vader grabs his map. He looks at it, to see if this is the right place. Vader follows the red line and sees the trail ends here.

Vader heads up the hill. He reaches the top and goes to the front door. Vader knocks on the door.

A man wearing a heavy winter jacket opens the door.

Vader holds out the box.

"Delivery."

The man grabs the box. He hold out money for Vader to take. Vader grabs the money and walks away.

"Once again…all too easy."

Vader heads back to the ship. He still continues to take his time, seeing that there is nothing urgent to move.

 _The Losers._

Weiss and Blake were leaning on the ship hull. They stare at their fellow teammates.

"We're going to get rid of Nathan, tonight." Weiss said.

"Weiss, it's not worth doing this." Blake said.

"Why? He was rude to me, last night."

"I'm pretty sure that no one is going for him, just on basis of being subjectively rude to you. Ignoring that, he probably moved on from now."

Weiss takes into consideration of what Blake saying. She comes to a conclusion.

"I'm going to keep my eye on him." Weiss said.

Blake rolls her eyes.

 _Back to Vader_

Vader sees the ship in the horizon. Vader continues to the ship.

Suddenly, Jack lands in front of Vader.

Darth Vader didn't have time for Jack. He needed to get back to the ship.

"Out my way, Samurai Jack."

"No. Not until you apologize for cheating."

"Apologize?" Vader react like never heard of that word.

"That's all I ask for."

Vader is silent. This didn't put Jack off, but did cause him to be hesitant. Jack moves his right hand to sword hilt.

"I will not apologize for using strategy. Now move or face the power of the Dark Side." Vader threatens.

Jack pulls the sword out and points it at Vader. Jack narrows his eye at the Sith Lord, ready to battle.

"Very well." Vader said.

Vader takes his Lightsaber. Vader activates it. The lightsaber extends to the ground, hitting the snow. Vader points at Jack.

"You have sealed your fate."

Jack runs over to Vader. Jack holds his sword in a downward way. The sword point is slight above the snow.

Jack tries to take a swing at Vader's left side, but is blocked by Vader's saber. Instead being broken into two, the sword is being pressed by the saber.

Vader is surprise at the sword's durability.

"Interesting. Your sword is still together."

Vader force pushes Jack away. Jack stumps his foot onto the ground, slowing him down.

Vader swings his Lightsaber at Jack, but is blocked by Jack's sword. The two begin to exchange strikes with one enough.

They walk around in circles. They keeping on striking each other, but being blocked by their weapons.

Chef eats Popcorn as he is entertain by this.

"This combines my two favorite things. Samurais and Star Wars." Chef said in bliss.

Vader kicks Jack to the ground. Vader places his foot onto Jack's chest, and puts a lightsaber at the Samurai's neck.

Jack still remain headstrong, despite his current position. Jack narrows his eyes at Jack.

"Kick his butt, Vader!" Chef cries out.

Chef remembers that he can't have contestants killing each other because that could get him fired.

"Stop! You can't kill him!"

Vader compiles. He deactivates the lightsaber. Vader heads to the ship.

"The next time we battle, you won't be so lucky."

Jack stands up. Jack places his into the hilt.

"We'll see." Jack said calmly.

Vader heads up the Planet Express hanger.

"Vader has won! You have winner's class for your team. What will do now?" Chef asks.

Vader forces pushes Chef away. Chef screams in shock.

Chef lands into snow, with his head under it.

Chef slams his fists into ground. He screams angrily.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I can't believe I like that guy." Chef said angrily.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Later_

The ships lands back at Planet Express. The contestants enter the room they were in earlier. Chris and Bender were still discussing their deal.

"Take or leave it!" Bender declares.

"Bender, I'm not giving you, one hundred percent of the profit." Chris said annoyed.

"You're going to. Or else."

The contestants walk up to Chris.

"We're ready to go." Nathan said.

"Give me a minute." Chris said.

"How about this? You let join your game."

"Bender. We are already full." Chris said stubbornly.

Bender walks over to ROB. Bender disconnects ROB's head to the wires that are attached. ROB head drops as he shuts down.

"There. You got space."

"Welcome to the game, Bender."

"Woohoo."

"You're going on the team that ROB was on."

Bender looks around and sees glares from his new found team.

"Oh..." Bender said nervously.

"Question? When do we vote someone out?" Weiss asks.

"There isn't going to be one. Mostly because Bender kicked out ROB. Now. Time for the teaser."

Chris coughs to get his voice ready.

"Who will come go out next? Will we feel the snow of another planet? Find out on Total….Drama…Multiverse…Journey!" Chris exclaims. Chris grabs a metal square with a button on it. He presses it. Everyone disappears, except for ROB.

An old man wearing a lab coat and big thick glasses enters the room. It's the owner of Planet Express, Professor Farnsworth. He's shocked to see an intruder in his home. That being ROB.

"Ah! A burglar!" He screams. Farnsworth runs out.

 **It's nice to be back.**

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Any feedback, sent it to me.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	5. Dungeon Masters

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse Journey. The teams went to Pluto to deliver a package. We saw a battle between Darth Vader and Samurai Jack. Which I sadly didn't get to see. Vader won for his team again. But they had to get rid of ROB, so Bender could join. Still worth! I don't have to pay him anything. What shall happen next? Find on…Total…Drama…Multiverse…Journey!" Chris said.

 _Theme song plays_

The Losers sleep on the streets of New New York. They lied on a building with no windows. One at a time, they are woken up by hit on the head.

"Ow!" Jack said.

"That hurts!" Weiss said.

"Chris." Nathan said

Jack sees who's hitting him. Two Police officers. One human, the other is a robot.

"Get out of here you lazy bums." Human cop said.

"Please. We have no place to go." Jack begs, but does it in a calm way.

"Not our problem."

Jack sighs. He and his entire team walked away. Jack hanged his head in shame.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Jack continues to hang his head.

"I have failed my team. I lost to a demon."

Jack stands proudly up.

"But I won't let that happen again. For my team!"

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Vader's Fist_

They stay in good hotel, like last time.

Bender, Darth Vader, and Harley Quinn sat together. They are playing a game of Poker. Bender had the most amount of Chips, seven piles of ten. Vader had four piles of ten and Harley had three piles of ten.

Harley moves her arms downward, pretending to stretch. But actually, she's grabbing a pair of aces from under her sheet. The cards were taped to the chair.

Harley removes the aces from the chair and swap them out with the cards she already had.

Harley moves her hands back to the table.

"Your move, buster." Harley said.

Vader grabs Harley's arm without warning.

"Get your mits of me!" Harley yells.

Vader grabs the aces out of her hand. Vader pushes Harley's seat backwards.

"Woah!" Harley screams.

Vader pulls the cards that Harley put under the chair. The cards are hold by tips of Vader's fingers.

Bender does an exatraged gasp.

"How could? How could you cheat in this most honourable of games?" Bender said.

Vader opens the door on Bender's chest. Dozens of cards came out. Bender is scared, he's been found out.

"Oh…my card collection." Bender lies.

"You're playing cards with me. Didn't you expect to be discovered?"

"No." Bender said.

"Not really." Harley said causally.

Darth Vader walks away.

"I'm getting new poker players." Vader said.

Harley and Bender stare angrily at Vader.

"I can't stand him." Harley said.

"I know. He ruin my game."

Harley and Bender had an idea hit them. They look each other in the eyes.

"Say…want to form an alliance to boot helmet." Harley asks.

"Sure. I got nothing better to do."

Bender and Harley shake hands.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"This is perfect. Vader is gonzo. And when time comes…boom! That robot is out! No one cheats Harley and gets away with it."

Harley begins to laughs.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Bender laughs.

"That sucker won't know what hit. No one cheats. That's my thing!"

Some dirty thoughts cross Bender's mind.

"Although…I might as well have some fun."

 **(Confessional End)**

"How about…we get to know each other." Bender said seductively. He runs his fingers across Harley's shoulder.

Harley knocks Bender's fingers away.

"I'm not into robots."

"Fine!" Bender crosses his arms.

"But I'll date you, if you work with me."

"Deal!" Bender said quickly.

 _The next morning._

The two teams gather outside the winner's hotel. Chris walks up to them.

"Good morning, teams. How did you sleep?"

"Just go to the challenge." Bender suggested.

"Good idea. Your challenge today is a treasure finding challenge." Chris said.

"Treasure!" Bender attention is grabbed absolutely.

Bender pushes Harley aside. Harley falls group and says, "Ow."

Bender runs to Chris.

"We get to find treasure!"

"Yes."

"Do we get to keep it?"

"Nope."

"Aw." Bender groans in annoyance.

Bender stumps away.

"You will discover treasure…in a dungeon."

"Yeah, yeah. No one cares."

"I care." Blake said.

"Shut up." Bender said.

Blake is annoyed and rolls her eyes at the robot.

Chris grabs his teleport device. He presses it and everyone disappears in a flash.

 _Outside a cave_

The cast reappears. They are a bit shaken. Harley throws up from the trick.

"Gross." Weiss mumbles.

Spud looks at the cave. He's a bit confused of why there here.

"Hey. This isn't a dungeon."

"The dungeon is several steps into the cave." Chris said.

"Oh. Thanks for the clarification."

"For challenge, teams must salvage the treasure within the dungeon and bring it out here. But, you must have your whole team. If have lost any members during this challenge, you're out! Any question?"

"Yeah. What do you mean by lost?" Nathan asks concerned that their might be something deadly in the dungeon.

"Getting lost." Chris said.

Nathan sighs in relief.

"Among other things."

The teams groan.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Perfect. I can use this to get rid of Vader. I'm a genius." Bender said.

Bender is about to leave, but Harley enter.

"Hi big boy." Harley said seductively.

"Hm. I got time for some love."

Harley jumps onto Bender.

"Woah mama!"

 **(Confessional End)**

"Now…on your mark…go.

The teams run into the cave. Chris looks to the camera crew.

"Am I responsible if they died?"

Camera shakes no.

"Good." Chris smiles.

 _Cut to inside._

Vader's Fist walk in a dark tunnel. Darth Vader lights the way with his Lightsaber, which gave the tunnel a red glow to it.

Vader stops. They rest follow suit.

"Why did you stop, helmet. We need to go!"

"There are three paths." Vader said.

The team peak past Vader and sees the three paths.

"Can't you use the force or something?" Rock asks.

"That's not how the force works." Vader said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Rock had his right hand scratching his head as he thinks.

"I heard that from somewhere, but I don't remember."

 **(Confessional End)**

"Which way do we go?" Faye asks.

"Let's sit down and think." Rock said.

Rock and Spud sit on the ground and begin to ponder what to do.

Faye looks around and notices that "The Losers" are not here.

"Wasn't the other team behind us?"

 _The Losers_

"Ow!"

"Watch it!"

"Get out of my space!"

The Losers were walking into each other, since they don't have a light.

Zelda forms a fireball in her palm.

Nathan is lying on the ground, with everyone (except Zelda) on top of him. (ADD DETIAL)

"Why didn't do that earlier?" Nathan asks.

"I wanted to see if you could do it without me."

Everyone gives Zelda an annoyed look.

"Get a move on. We need to head to the treasure before Vader's Fist comes."

Growling begins echo through the chamber.

"What is that?" Samus asks. She stands up. Samus goes back to back with Zelda. Samus moves her gun, waiting for a creature to attack.

"This is a dungeon. There must be some protection." Weiss said.

The growling grows louder. Weiss and Black grab their weapons and pull them out. Weiss had sword and Blake had her two mini guns. Jack put his hand on his sword hilt. Nathan felt a little left out.

"Great. I'm the only person that doesn't have a weapon."

"Get behind me." Zelda suggests.

Nathan walks over to Zelda and Samus. He stands near their backs.

Footsteps come closer to the team. Weiss and Blake tighten their grips on the weapons. Suddenly, a green goblin charges Jack.

This surprises the contestants. They stare as they wonder at what this creature is.

"Jack. Watch out!"

Jack back flips and lands behind the goblin. Jack kicks the goblin away into the darkness.

"What was that?" Weiss asks.

"Goblins." Zelda said.

More Goblins begin charging at the team.

"Great. Just great." Nathan said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Zombies, super power guys, deadly hallucinations, and now goblins. I have seen a lot of crazy stuff. And this is in the top five. Let's hope that it doesn't get crazier than this." Nathan said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Blake fires at the goblins, which scares them away. A goblin jumps onto Blake's back, hoping to take her down. But Blake falls backwards, the goblin squeals in pain when it hit the ground.

Blake elbows the goblin in the back and causing it to let go of her. Blake stands back up and continues shooting.

Jack keeps on kicking and punching the demons away from him.

"Jack. Why aren't you killing them?" Nathan asks

"I must never kill a living creature."

"Let me know how goes?" Nathan asks mockingly.

"At least he's doing something." Samus said.

"You're fighting in a super suit. You're safe from these goblins."

"That doesn't excuse your lack of fighting." Zelda said.

A goblin jumps onto Nathan, forcing him to the ground. Nathan delivers a punch to the goblin.

Goblin squeals.

"I hate this game!"

 _Vader's fist._

They're still deciding where to go. Rock and Spud had their legs cross, both were in deep thought. While the rest of the team is standing.

"I say we go left!" Bender said.

"Why?" Faye asks.

"My gut is telling me that."

"Robots don't have guts." Rock pointed out.

"Nope. I'm five percent gut." Bender said. He hits on his chest.

"Eh!" Harley said.

The other contestants cringe at that fact.

"Enough! If you can't decide, I will go on my own." Vader begins to walk into the left tunnel.

"But we need to go together. Vader!" Faye said. But he is too far from them now. The tunnel returns to darkness as Vader lightsaber is no longer here.

"Dang it. Looks like we need to win without Vader."

"Sucks, huh." Spud said.

"It does." Rock said.

Faye notices that Bender and Harley didn't respond to her.

"Bender. Harley." Faye calls out to them.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"With Vader alone, this is the perfect time for me and Harley to take him out!" Bender said.

Bender laughs evilly. Then he stops.

"I'm smarter then everyone."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"At least I have Rock and Spud." Faye said gratefully.

 **(Confessional End)**

Rock nudges Spud.

"Spud, I need you to leave?" Rock whispers.

"Huh."

"I want to spend some alone time with Faye. Can you do your bro a favour?"

"Sure. I guess."

Spud gets up and walks over to the middle tunnel. But he accidentally hits a stone wall

"Ow!"

Spud corrects himself and walks into the middle path.

"Perfect. Now I need to set the scene." Rock whisper. Rock clears his throat for his performance.

"Oh no! Spud's gone!" Rock exaggerates for dramatic effect.

"Oh dear gods! I'm alone in the dark!" Faye panics.

"What about me?" Rock asks.

Faye realizes this and calms down.

"Okay. It can be worse."

Rock walks aimlessly in the dark, trying to find Faye.

"Where are you?" Rock asks.

"Follow my voice."

"I'll try."

Rock and Faye slam into each other. They fall back onto the ground.

"Ow." They both said together.

Faye extends her hand out.

"Grab my hand."

Rock grabs Faye's hand. He smiles in pure bliss of touching Faye's hand.

"So cool." Rock said in a low voice.

"What did you say?" Faye ask.

"Nothing!" Rock said panic.

"Okay. Follow me." Faye said. She pulls Rock.

"I will!" Rock exclaims. Rock fits pumps into the air and smiles.

 _The Losers_

They surround a pile of defeated Goblins. Everyone is breathing heavily from battle they had.

"Any other goblins?" Nathan asked, with heavy breaths.

"I don't think so." Weiss said, equally tired.

She looks around the cave. From she can see, there are no more goblins. But they can still come from the darkness.

Then something strange happen. 80's NES music started to play. The music is loud, it goes from high to low everything few beats.

"NES music?" Samus said in surprise.

"Look!" Weiss said. Weiss points the way they went enter. They look and saw a giant light blue skull hovering around. The skull is surround by a purple aura.

"Oh no! It's an Orn!" Zelda said.

Nathan, Jack, Weiss, and Blake look at Zelda, wondering what she's talking about.

"An orn?" Blake asks

"There an unstoppable enemy from the Kid Icarus series. Pit told me about these super demons." Samus said.

But this just raises more questions for the others.

"Who's Pit?" Weiss asks.

"No time! Run!" Samus said.

"Oh come on, what's the worse it can do?" Weiss asks.

A goblin walks up to the Orn. The Goblin touches the Orn, and then falls to the ground dead.

"Oh…that's why." Weiss said alarmed.

Everyone runs away screaming as the Orn chases them.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I have face many dangers in my missions. But I know that thing is unstoppable. Now if it was an alien spore, then it would be a different story." Samus said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Vader_

He continues to walk through the tunnel. His lightsaber illumines the tunnel for him. Vader stops and sees the path is now made out of stone bricks.

"I am approaching the end. And I didn't need those fools."

Vader continues to walk. While he does that, Bende and Harley watches.

"Okay. I'm going to distract Vader. Then your make the tunnel collapse, trapping him in it."

"I like this idea."

Harley is surprise that Bender likes this plan, despite that it's dangerous.

"Aren't you scare of the tunnel falling on you?"

"Nope. I can't be squashed that easily. Not like you, meatbag."

"Good. Let's do this."

Harley runs to Vader. She stands behind him.

"Hey doofes!"

Vader turns around.

"You have followed me. But I already knew that."

"What?" Harley said shocked.

"I sense your presence the moment you started following me."

Harley puts her left foot in a tip toe position and starts to twist.

"Well…Bender now!" Harley ducks.

Bender throws a massive a rock and throws it at Vader. But Vader lifts his hand up and grabs the rock in mid-flight.

"Dammit!" Bender said angrily.

Vader drops the rock. He grabs and lifts Bender up.

"Oh no! I'm doom!" Bender yells frighten.

Vader pulls Bender in.

"Woah!"

Vader holds Bender and puts his saber to his head.

"I should strike you down after you cheated in Poker!"

Bender should feel fear, but instead he feels something else. Something is racing up his throat.

"Something is coming."

Bender burps out a torrent of flame from his mouth. The fire burns Vader's mask, causing it to melt a bet.

"Ah!" Vader screams in pain as his helmet warms up. Vader covers his mask. Bender is dropped due to the lack of focus from Vader.

Vader's lightsaber is deactivated, leaving the tunnel in darkness. But Bender could still see, he had built in night-visor.

Bender looks for something to stop Vader, this is his only chance. He's sees hole in the bottom part of the tunnel wall.

Bender pushes Vader into that hole.

"No!" Vader screams.

"Phew. That was close." Bender said.

Bender extends his arm out to Harley. She grabs his hand. Bender pulls her in.

"Geez!" She screams.

Harley lands face first onto the floor.

"Oh!"

Bender grabs Harley by her waist and places her up.

"Come on baby. We need find that treasure!"

"Okay. But you don't need to be so rough."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"That what she said." Bender said.

Bender laughs. Bender calms down.

"I'm brilliant."

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Darth Vader_

Darth Vader stands up from the ground. He looks around, but he only sees darkness.

"When I get my hands on that machine, he will suffer."

Vader grabs his lightsaber.

"But for now, I need to find a way out."

Vader activates his weapon. The saber lights the room. Vader looks around and sees a goblin army surrounding him. These goblins have steel swords and shields. They point their weapons at the Sith Lord.

Without hesitation, Vader releases a massive force push. Sending all of the goblins in multiple directions.

"That was pathetic."

The ground begins to shake. Vader looks around to see what's coming. Five giant goblins surround Vader. They were armed with giant tree branches.

"This might be interesting."

Vader charges at one of the goblins. Vader stabs the goblin in the heart, killing it. Vader crunches his hand into a fist. Part of the ceiling falls on another goblin.

The remaining Goblins charge at Vader.

Vader grabs the dead goblin's cub with the force, and lifts it up. Vader wacks each one of them with the club.

"Disappointing."

Vader walks away, he looks for a way out.

 _The Losers_

They run into a cavern, they successfully escape the Orn. Nathan sits on the ground and catches his breath.

"That was too close."

"But we still make. Let's be thankfully for that." Jack said.

Nathan looks straight forward and sees a treasure box. The box is brown, it had a large lock on it to prevent it from being open. It's being hit by the only sliver of light in the room.

"Is that the treasure?" Nathan asks.

Everyone looks at the box.

"Probably. Let's take it." Weiss said.

"Hold on second. There's going to be something guarding it." Blake said.

Zelda takes a few steps forward.

"Good idea. I going to check it." Zelda said.

"But isn't that dangerous?" Jack said.

"I can handle any danger that comes my way."

"I'll go with you." Samus said.

Zelda nods in agreement.

Zelda and Samus walk to the treasure.

"Keep your eye out for anything odd." Jack said.

"Jack, at this point, it's not odd. It's just weird." Nathan jokes.

Samus and Zelda reach the chest. Zelda places her hand on it. Zelda slightly opens it, but then Samus pushes her out the way. Samus raises her gun arm above her head to stop sword from striking her.

Dark Link, the evil copy of Link is here. Dark link is made entirely of darkness and had red eyes.

"Dark Link? You're here." Zelda said surprised.

Samus breaks the crash with Dark Link. Samus takes several steps back and Dark Link lands on the ground. She aims her gun at Dark Link. Samus fires rapidly at Dark Link. But Dark Link takes his shield and blocks the attack.

Zelda stands up and starts shooting fire balls.

This forces Dark Link to the wall. He couldn't move due to the nonstop attacks of Samus and Zelda.

"Grab the treasure!" Samus said.

Jack dashes to the treasure box.

But Dark Link isn't out of tricks yet. He takes out a boomerang and throws it at Zelda. The boomerang pasts Zelda, but comes back to hit her in the head.

"Oh!" Zelda said. She stops firing, to move her hands to her head. This gives Dark Link a chance to strike. Dark Link uses this as an opportunity to escape. Dark Link runs along the walls. Samus still rapidly fires at the Dark Link.

Dark Link takes out his bow and arrow. He shoots Samus in the shoulder. But the amour blocks the arrow from actually touching her skin.

"That didn't do anything." Samus said.

Nathan Drake and Samurai Jack grabs the handles of the treasure box and lift it up.

"Let's go already." Nathan yells.

Everyone ran out of the room with the chest.

Dark Link clinches his fists in rage. He let these people steal the treasure. But he isn't going to let them get away.

Dark begins to chase after them.

 _Rock and Faye_

"So Faye. I wonder if you want to hang out?"

Faye is surprise.

"You're asking me out on a date?"

"Something like that."

"I'm sorry. But I already have a true love."

Rock stomps his foot onto the ground.

"Dang it. Why does every girl I ask out, reject me." Rock said depressingly.

"Maybe it's something that's wrong with you."

Rock is interested in what she meant.

"You think?"

"Just an idea."

"Well…how do I make myself better?"

"You have to ask yourself that."

Rock groans.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I can't tell how to make myself better. I have a terrible judge of character." Rock sighs.

But then he remembers Spud.

"I'll ask Spud!" Rock said optimistically.

 **(Confessional End)**

They continue to walk, but they see light coming their way.

"Is that light?" Faye asks.

The losers ran past them.

"Dang it. We lost." Rock said disappointedly, when he saw them the chest.

"I think we have more to worry about." Faye points to end of the tunnel.

Dark Link chases the Losers.

Faye makes a fire ball in her hand. She flings it to the ceiling. The fire ball explodes. The ceiling breaks apart and caves in. Dark Link is on the other side, stopping from going after the chest.

"That could stop it. Whatever it is."

"Faye, stop them!" Rock yells desperately.

"Oh yeah." Faye realized.

The two started to chase

 _Outside the cave_

Chris and Chef sit at a table. They were playing go fish with each other.

"Any twos?" Chef asks.

Chris shakes his head no.

The Losers come out of the cave.


	6. Dunking

**I don't own these characters. They belong to their respective owners**

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse Journey. The contestants ran into a dungeon. The Losers were able to stick together, but Vader's Fist felled apart. Rock tried to pick up Faye, but she rejected him. Rock started to rethink how he thinks about himself. The Losers were able to steal the treasure and win the challenge. Does anyone see irony? Vader was frozen to make sure he didn't kill anyone. Who will go out next? Find on…Total…Drama…Multiverse…Journey." Chris said.

 _Theme plays_

The Losers sleep in an inn. The building is sizable, as big as basketball court. The team slept in one room. Everyone is fast asleep in their beds, except for Jack, he's meditating. Also Nathan Drake is still awake. He looks weirdly at Jack.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I'm still getting used to my team. Then again, anyone person I know would have trouble adapting with out of world people. Whether it be Jack's odd way sleeping, Weiss annoyance, Zelda's magic, Samus's amour suit, and Blake…" Nathan tries to think of something.

"…I actually haven't really talked to Blake. I should talk to her, she might find this weird. Then again, she's with Weiss. I'll be cautious."

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Cut to Vader's Fist_

The team sat out the inn. They sit around a fire for warmth. Everyone is still awake. They were having a very important discussion.

"Can we change our name to something else?" Harley asks.

"I don't think we can." Rock said.

"How do you know?" Bender asks.

"I don't know. My gut tells me."

"Guts. You can't a human gut." Bender said.

Rock is baffled by the statement.

"But your five percent gut."

"I'm made out of alien gut."

"Oh." Rock said. Rock realizes that's gross.

"Ew." Rock said.

Bender rolls his eyes.

"Guys. We need a plan to win. I don't want to hang outside at night." Harley complains.

"Yeah. What she said." Spud said.

Everyone just looks baffled at Spud's statement. Faye decides to move the conversation on.

"With Vader gone, we're going to need to work harder."

"Well no duh." Harley said.

Faye is annoyed by Harley's response.

"I'm just trying to help the team." Faye said defensively.

"Don't state the obvious then." Harley says.

Faye and Harley locked eye with each other. They look like they were about to pounce each other. The idea of that entices Rock and Spud, who were holding their excitement in.

Rock leans over to Spud.

"This is going to be so good." Rock whispers.

"Yeah." Spud said.

Rock realizes that what he said, and then thinks about what Faye said to him earlier about improving himself.

Rock faces palms.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Rock groans.

"How am I supposed to make myself better, if I slip back to the old me?" Rock said. Rock leans forwards and place his fist on his chin.

"What do I do?" Rock asks himself.

An idea hit Rock.

"I'll ask Spud!" Rock said. He remembers that he already thought of that, but didn't do it.

"Oh. I'll already thought of it. Might as well do it! But I need to bring the team together."

 **(Confessional End)**

Rock stands between Harley and Faye, to stop them from battling each other.

"Listen, if you don't like each other, that's fine. But can you at least tolerate each other until win another challenge."

Faye and Harley think about. Then they came up with an answer.

"I don't think so." Faye said.

"Nah." Harley said.

Rock sighs.

Rock sits back with Spud.

"This is hopeless."

"Yeah." Spud said disappointedly.

 _The next morning._

The teams gather at the front of the inn. The two teams didn't talk to each other, they just talk with their own teams.

Chris walks up.

"You're out here." Chris said surprised at seeing his team.

"We didn't want you to teleport us out of beds this time." Samus said.

"I wasn't going to, but okay." Chris said not caring.

"Chris!" Chef yells out. He tosses a basketball to his boss. Chris grabs the ball.

"Thank you."

Nathan is relieved to the basketball.

"Yes. We're doing Basketball." Nathan said happily.

"Correct, Drake. For this challenge, you'll be playing a three on three match. Each round, you must get the most points. Best out of three wins."

"But there's four innings in basketball." Nathan points out.

"We only have a half hour show. We need to cut this as much as possible." Chris said. He grabs his teleport device, he presses it.

 _Basketball court_

The teams, Chris and Chef appeared at a professional basket court.

Chris is impress at what he sees. He kneels down and feels the ground. He feels the smoothness of the ground.

"Professional." Nathan points.

"Teams. Pick your three players for this round. You got five minutes to do so." Chris said.

The two teams went to separate parts of the court, to keep away from each other.

 _Vader's Fist_

"Okay. What do we have?" Harley asks.

Harley examines her team. First to Spud. His body is fat, so he's unfit to be a player. Harley nods her head no.

"Let me. I was player at the robot Olympics." Bender said proudly.

"Wow." Deadpool said amazed he pops out of nowhere.

Everyone is surprise to see Deadpool.

"Deadpool, where were you?" Faye asks

Deadpool begins to act sad, although, pretty badly. "I was alone in New York. With no one to comfort me. But Chris picked me up." Deadpool begins to fake cry.

Rock buys it though.

"Do be sad."

"Yeah. You're so cool."

Deadpool stops the act.

"Yeah. You're right!" Deadpool said. Deadpool jumps in the air in excitement.

Harley rolls her eyes.

"Can I play?" Deadpool asks.

"Do you even know what we're playing?" Rock asks.

"Nope."

Harley shrugs.

"Well he's the best one in shape."

"Hey!" Rock said, offended by Harley's remark.

"Have you looked at yourself?" Harley counters

Rock looks down at himself. He sees nothing wrong, as he slim and tall.

"I see nothing wrong."

Harley snaps her figure at Bender, giving him an order. Bender extends his hand out and punches Rock in the gut.

Rock falls back and kneels to his stomach.

"Ow." Rock said weakly.

"You're not tough!" Harley yells.

"Yeah, metal bag."

Spud grabs Rock's shoulders and holds him up. Spud lets go, causing Rock to fall to the ground again.

"Ow!" Rock said.

Faye stumps over to Harley.

"Harley, why would you do that?" Faye asks angry.

Harley smiles back.

"Because it proves how tough Rock is. Not much turns out."

Faye is about say every nasty thing she could say, but decides it's not worth her time. She heads to Rock to heal him.

"Bender. Deadpool." Harley snaps her fingers at them.

"You guys are with me."

"Team Deadpool. Yeah!" Deadpool screams.

 _The Losers_

Nathan stands in front of his team, who sitting on a bench.

"Alright. Samus, Blake, Jack. You're up first." Nathan said.

"Who made you the boss?" Weiss said snarky.

"I know the most of basketball out of everyone here."

"Then why aren't you playing?" Weiss asks, more snarky.

Nathan is annoyed by Weiss's attitude.

"Because everyone on this team is stronger and faster than me. Does that answers your question?" Nathan said slightly put off.

Weiss smirks and crosses her arms.

"Yes. Thanks for acknowledging I'm stronger." Weiss smugly.

Nathan face palms.

"Just go."

 _Round 1_

Samus faces off with Deadpool. Weiss is on her left side and Jack is on her right side.

Deadpool had Harley on his left and Bender on his right.

Chef stands in the middle, ready to throw the ball up. Chris sits at the side, far from the action.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Chris yells.

"That's wrestling." Rock said.

"Fine. Just go!" Chris said annoyed.

Chef throws the ball into the air. Deadpool and Samus jump for it. They are about to reach the ball, when Bender grabs it by extending his arm.

"Bender!" Deadpool said shocked.

Bender throws the ball at "the losers" net. It lands and enters.

"Woohoo. Do the bender. Do the Bender." Bender starts to dance.

"Foul. That's cheating!" Weiss said.

"Nope. Fair game."

Nathan walks to Chris.

"Chris. Bender extended his arm out. That has to be against the rules."

"Nope. He intercept it. So it counts." Chris fires back.

Nathan sighs.

"Resume. You got five minutes in this round."

 _Montage_

Jack jumps into high the air and kicks the ball to the hope. However, Bender grabs the ball by extending his arms to it. He then throws it across the court and shoots into the hoop. Earning three more points for his team.

Bender fists pumps.

Blake runs across the court as extreme speeds. Passing Vader's Fists. She creates a gust of wild from the force, which causes mild annoyance that makes the Vader's fist close their eyes from the force.

Blake dunks the ball in. gaining two points for her team.

Harley grits her teeth.

Deadpool and Samus were one on one. Chef throws the ball into the air. Deadpool and Samus jump at the ball, but accidentally hit each other.

 _Montage over_

Chris stands between the two teams, about to announce the results.

"The score is six to four, Vader's fist." Chris says.

"Woohoo. Now if you excuse me. I have some fans to go sign." Bender said proudly.

"You don't have fans." Deadpool said deadpan.

Bender does fake gasp.

"How dare you? Look at all of these people who came." Bender said offend.

The area seats are empty.

"Not so fast. We still have two more rounds left."

"Fine. My fans can wait!" Bender says. He walks over to his team bench. Bender sits down with his arms behind his head. Deadpool and Harley follows suit.

Blake, Jack, and Samus went back to their benches and sat and relax.

Rock, Spud, and Faye walk onto the court for Vader's Fist. Nathan, Weiss, and Zelda walk on for "the Losers"

Rock, Spud, and Faye were in a huddling, discussing a plan.

"Who can jump for the ball?" Rock asks.

No speaks up.

"Fine, I'll try to do it." Rock said.

Rock stands in the center for jump. The Loser's pick Zelda to be the jumper.

Chef blows the whistle and throws the ball into the air.

Rock is about to jump, but Zelda teleports up to the ball and grabs it.

"Oh yeah. She can teleport." Rock said.

Zelda lands back onto the ground. She teleports over to the net and delivers a slam dunk.

Rock, Spud, and Faye had their jaws drop, along with the rest of their team.

"Well. This isn't going to be fun." Spud said.

 _Montage_

Zelda keeps on teleports and dunking balls into the hoops, much to the annoyance of Vader's Fist. Harley stomps her feet to release he frustrations

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Well, I'm out." Rock said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Nathan crosses his arms.

"She's good, but she doesn't need to be such a hog." Nathan complained.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Montage end_

Chris stands between the two teams. He's shocked at the current score.

"Wow. It's forty four to six for the Losers."

"Oh come on!" Harley, Bender, and Deadpool yelled.

"Now for the final round!"

Rock, Spud, and Faye walk back to their seats, where there angry teammates are waiting.

"Great job, guys." Bender said angrily.

"Yeah. Now we have to work our butts off to win." Deadpool said.

"And if we lose, one of you are going out." Harley points to Rock, then Spud, then Faye.

The three of them gulp in fear.

Harley, Bender, and Deadpool head to their positions.

"Looks like one of us is going home tonight!" Rock said disappoint.

"Rock, we can go with Faye and vote one of them out."

"Good idea!" Rock said. They fist bump.

"Want to join?" Rock asks Faye.

"I have no choice, so yes."

Rock and Spud start playing the air guitar. Faye is weird out. But she shrugs and starts playing with them.

 _Final Round_

The two teams are gathered up in their same positions from the first round.

Chef stands between Deadpool and Samus, about to throw the ball. But Bender had other plans. Bender leans to Harley.

"I got have a genius idea." Bender whispers.

"What is it?" Harley asks.

"No time. Just go with it."

Chef blows the whistle and throws the ball into the air.

Samus and Deadpool are about to jump into the air, but Bender stopped that. He intentionally falls to the ground and fakes breaking his leg.

"Ow! My leg broke!"

Samus and Deadpool stopped and look at Bender. In fact, everyone looked at Bender in surprise. Except for Chris, who's looks at him skeptically.

The ball falls back to the floor, nobody paid any attention to it.

"I'm suing everyone here for breaking my leg."

"What? We didn't break your leg!" Zelda said defensively.

"Sure you did!" Bender yells. Bender acts out screaming in pain.

"Bender, you're a robot. Your legs can't be broken in human sense. Besides that, you can't actually prove it. You're not getting any money."

Bender cuts the act.

"Worth a shot." Bender said. He stands up.

"Your shot already cost a minute. Go!" Chris yells.

Bender extends his arm out to grab the ball. He then throws it to the hope and scores.

 _Montage_

Bender continue to throw the ball into the hoop, scoring every signal time. Lake tries to block the way of Bender's hand, but Bender goes around her.

"Woo! Go Bender, the Greatest Robot Basketball Player Ever!"

 _Montage over_

It's the last fifth teen seconds in the game. The score is fifty each.

Chef holds the ball in his hand, while Harley and Blake are at the center.

Chef tosses the ball. Harley and Blake jump for it. Blake had more of a jumping range than Harley, so she's closer to the ball.

Bender goes for the ball.

"Yeah, we are going to win. And by we, I mean me, Bender." Bender said smug.

Samus fires a mini missile at Bender.

"Woah!" Bender screams. He moves his hand away and the missile went by. Blake grabs the ball. She lands on the ground and heads to the hoop. Blake jumps and dunks the ball into the net, just before the timer ran out.

"The Losers win!" Chris yells.

The Losers walk up to Blake and gave her applause.

 _Vader's Fist_

"Time to go!" Chris yells.

"Can't we have a little bit of time?" Harley asks.

"Nope. This is the part of the show is rapid fire. You have make your decisions quickly." Chris said.

Harley, Bender, and Deadpool turn to Faye, Rock, and Spud.

"We're for sure getting rid of one you chumps! And that chump is…Spud!" Harley yells.

"You bet yeah!" Bender and Deadpool said together.

"Jinx!" Deadpool yells.

Bender groans in annoyance.

"We're voting off Harley!" Faye yells.

"What?" Harley said upset and angered.

Chris steps in.

"We have a draw. Time for a tie breaker."

Chris whistles to Chef.

Chef tosses two balls to Chris. Chris grabs the balls. He gives Chef a thumbs up. Chef responds with a thumbs up too.

Chris passes a ball to Harley and Spud.

"The player who can sink a basket in or gets close to do it, wins the tie breaker and the other goes home. Now…let's what happens."

 _Spud's attempt_

Spud stands at the edge of hoop zone. He kneels to create a force to launch himself.

"You can do it, Spud. Believe!" Rock yells.

Spud yells as he launches himself up. He throws the ball, hoping that it reaches the hope. But it only went a two feet.

"That was so much better in my head."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Please. Harley fails too." Spud prays.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Harley's Attempt_

Harley tosses the ball. She gets the ball in.

"No!" Spud yells.

"Spud, you're out of the game!" Chris yells.

Spud walks away in shame.

"I'll win for you, bud!" Rock yells out.

"Thanks Rock!" Spud said, much more happily.

"Before you go, can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Is there anything wrong with me?"

"I'm pretty sure you have to figure that out."

Rock groans in annoyance.

"Sucks for Rock. Who will be the next person out? Find out on Total…Drama…Multiverse…Journey!"

 **What are your thoughts? Hope you enjoy it.**

 **If there's anything wrong with my work, let me know.**

 **Now I have a question for everyone. Who is your favorite character? Any character in general, doesn't need to be in story. Let me know.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	7. Civil War TD style

**I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies.**

"Last Time on Total Drama Multiverse Journey. We play some ball. By that I mean Basket Ball. For the second time, the Losers won. I really need to change their name if they keep on winning. There was a tie vote between Spud and Harley. Spud lost the tiebreaker and walked away in shame. Eleven contestants remain, who will go out next? Find out on Total…Drama…Multiverse…Journey."

 _Theme Song plays_

Vader's Fist are still in the same room they were in earlier that day. They were force to sleep here due to their lost.

Harley, Deadpool, and Bender slept at one net of the court. Harley and Deadpool lie on the ground, but Bender stands up. His eyes were covered by a metal slate, and his body slightly slouches over.

On the other hand, Faye slept on the other side.

Rock is sitting in the stands, thinking about himself.

"What's wrong with me?"

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I need to figure out what's wrong with me? But I need to someone to tell me. You don't know if you are bad or not. What's wrong with me? Other than still living with my parents, barely passed college with a music degree."

Rock eyes widen when he realized what's wrong with him.

"Oh. That's what's wrong with me." Rock said shocked.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _The Losers_

Blake and Weiss were were playing a game of go fish.

"Got any twos?" Weiss asks.

Blake nods her head no.

"Threes?"

Weiss bangs her hand on the table. She hands Blake, the car.

"I don't like this game."

"That's only because you're not winning."

"Yeah. Yeah." Weiss said.

Weiss draws a card.

"So…Nathan is next one out." Weiss said.

"I don't know."

"He's out. I promise you."

 _The Next morning_

Chris, the Losers and Vader's Fist reappear in front of a movie studio lot.

"What is this place?" Jack asks.

"This is a movie studio. The one from Total Drama Action!"

Jack scratches his head in confusion.

"Is that another season?"

"Yes."

"This is so cool!" Rock exclaims.

"It's about to get cooler. Well that depends on your tastes."

"What is it?"

"You're going to be a superhero today!"

"Awesome!"

Rock starts playing the air guitar.

"Today's challenge is similar to a challenge in TD Action. You guys are going dress up as superheroes and battle each other out!"

"But aren't heroes meant to fight together?" Blake asks.

"They are. But the trend of heroes fighting is huge right now. And I want to bring in some money."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Hm. It's time to bring back the greatest superhero ever!" Bender yells.

 **(Confessional End)**

"You have an hour to prepare! Now…Go!"

 _Vader's Fist._

The team look over a pile of clothes.

Rock grabs a black cape and examined it.

"Should I go with the cape?"

Deadpool scoffs.

"No. capes are so forties."

Deadpool jumps onto a bed nearby chair. He leans back, places his feet on a nearby stool, and relaxes.

"Luckily for me, I already have my costume."

"Hmm." Harley said.

Harley lies on the ground to relax. Her hand were on the back of her head.

"Well…looks like it's just the three of us." Rock said.

"Actually, I already got my costume." Bender said.

Rock and Faye's eyebrow raised.

"But you haven't grabbed anything." Faye said.

"I brought my costume with me."

"Really? Why?" Faye asked in disbelief.

"You never know when you'll have to rob a bank."

Bender giggles. Bender walks away.

"Now excuse me, I have to get my costume ready. Without anyone seeing."

Bender walks behind a studio to change.

Rock and Faye just look at each other, they were confused.

"Should we start?" Rock asks.

"I guess."

 _The Losers_

Nathan puts a mask and a red cape on. He looks into the mirror and sighs. He couldn't take himself seriously.

Blake walks up to him. She wraps black fabric around her right arm.

"It's the challenge." Blake said.

"Yeah. Why is Chris doing this, I'm not nine."

"He's trying to humiliate us."

"He's doing a pretty good job. That prize has to be worth it."

When Nathan mention the prize, Blake begins to think about what the prize is.

"What is the reward for winning this game?"

"Money." Nathan says bluntly.

"But how much. Chris hasn't said anything about it."

Nathan thinks about what Blake is saying. Nathan cringes at the idea there is no prize.

"I'll ask him." Blake said.

"You do that."

 _Samus_

She grabs two plastic horns and places it on her armoured shoulders. Samus then grabs duct tape and forces the horns onto the armour. Samus looks at the horns to see how they look. She finds them to be okay, and shrugs.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I'm not that creative. And there's not much here to be with creative with."

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Zelda_

Zelda is currently using a sewing machine. She's a putting a together a red dress and cape together. Zelda stops the sewing and looking at the outfit. Her costume has golden lines at the sides. There's a golden circle at the neck area. The cape is attached to the back.

"Needs a little bit more."

Zelda begins to sow once more.

Jack walks up to Zelda.

"Excuse me, Zelda. I need your help."

Zelda stops sewing and turns around.

"What outfit should I design?"

"Design what you think is right."

Jack bows, thanking Zelda for the advice.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Jack is an interesting. He always talks to me for some reason. I should engage in more of alliance, since he seems to like me."

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Cut to a montage_

Nathan and Blake are digging through a pile of junk. They throw behind them, in order to keep going.

Nathan grabs a paint bucket. The bucket barely had any paint in. Nathan decides to throw it away. However, the paint files out and splashes onto Weiss. Her head and top parts of her clothes were painted red.

Weiss is shocked.

Nathan laughs at this, but then Weiss begins to chase after him with her weapon. She's in rage mode, she would be red in anger, if she already was painted red.

Rock grabs an acoustic guitar. He starts playing like it was an electric, but instead of it being loud, it's quiet and smothering.

Rock groans in disappointment.

Harley and Deadpool continue to lie around, waiting for the second part of the challenge.

"You can skip us." Deadpool said.

 _One Montage Later_

Chris stands at the very spot from an hour ago. He looks at his clock and sees that time's up.

"There are supposed to be here by now."

A few more moments pass by, but no one shows up.

"Should I send someone?" Chris asks himself.

"We're here!" Bender cries out.

Vader's Fist ran up to Chris. They were dressed up in their superhero outfits. With the exception of Harley and Deadpool because they're wearing their everyday clothes.

Rock is wearing a black trench cloak, the collar is sticking up. Rock's face is painted white, except around his eyes, which had white starts.

Faye had a blue cloth wrapped around the top of her hair, keeping her hair close and another cloth wrapped around the bottom half of face, covering her mouth. She wore a red cloak, which is pulled over her head.

Bender just wore a bandit's mask, a king's crow and king's cape.

"You look like a thief." Chris said.

"That's meant to strike fear into criminals. I'm super-king, the greatest hero here."

"We'll see." Chris.

Chris takes a good look at the team, he's satisfied, but is disappointed to see Harley and Deadpool haven't change outfits.

"This seems okay. But Deadpool and Harley. You couldn't try and make something else." Chris said disappointed.

"We're playing ourselves. And everyone loves us, so there's no bother to change." Deadpool said.

Chris think about that.

"True…"

The Loser's came up to Chris. Unlike the other team, everyone had a costume.

Nathan wears just a mask. Nothing else, just mask.

"Really?" Chris asks in astonishment at the lack of creativity.

"It was the only outfit that look good."

Blake had a black mask that covered everything, but her eyes. The mask had two lines at the lift and right side that go parallel with one another. She wears an all-black version of her outfit, with a little cape at the back.

Weiss just went with the red paint that Nathan splashed on her.

Chris laughs at Weiss, thinking that what he actual outfit is. Weiss grits her teeth.

"Good one, Weiss." Chris wipes away a tear.

Samus just had horns on her shoulders.

"Horn?" Chris said baffled.

"I'm a bounty Hunter. Not an artist."

Zelda wore the outfit she sowed. It had golden lines going across the surface all over. She wears red mask, which sparkled.

"I like this." Chris said impressed.

Samurai Jack wore a pink version of his gi.

"I don't like this." Chris said annoyed.

"Actually, I accidentally mix laundry."

"When did you have time to do laundry?" Deadpool asks.

"You gave us an hour."

"Never mind! State your hero names."

"Rock-God." Rock said.

"Thief Witch!" Faye said

"Super King! The best one." Bender said.

"You know us already." Harley said. Deadpool waves his hand.

"Guy…man." Nathan struggles with a name.

"Mistress Dark." Blake said.

"Paint in my hair!"

"Fire Queen." Zelda said.

"Pink me!" Jack said.

"Wow! Those names suck!" Chris said annoyed.

"You suck!" Weiss angrily counters.

"Great comeback." Chris sarcastically.

Weiss grabs her sword. She's about to attack Chris, but Blake forces her friend's hand down.

"The rules are simple. Last team standing wins."

"Wait? How do we know when someone is down for count?"

"I'm pretty sure you can figure that out on your own. Now…1…"

Weiss and Blake tightens their gripes on their weapon, they were laser focus on Deadpool and Harley, respectively.

Deadpool takes his swords and starts twirling them around for fun.

Harley raises her fists and sidesteps in circle. She's acting like she is in a boxing match.

"…2…"

"The tension is real. Who will be last man or woman standing? We'll find out soon enough." Deadpool narrates.

Chris stops counting because Deadpool is stealing his job.

"Hey! I'm the host here."

Deadpool scoffs.

"You're jealous because I'm doing a better job then you."

Chris is slightly pissed by Deadpool's response.

"Everyone go!"

The two teams run at each other. They had fury in their eyes, they were ready for the battle of the lives, despite the small scale of this battle.

"Deadpool! Yeah!"

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"No one can stop Deadpool. Oh yeah."

Deadpool shakes his body away.

"Do the Deadpool. Do the Deadpool!"

 **(Confessional End)**

Deadpool jumps in front of Nathan. Deadpool cuts through Nathan's shirt, but didn't cut his skin. Instead, it made a big "D" on it.

Nathan is surprised by this.

"How did you-?"

Deadpool kicks Nathan, making him tumble back. Nathan falls into a pile of paint buckets. The paint covers Nathan all over his body.

Weiss smirks at this.

"Not so funny when it's you."

Weiss laughes.

"Deadpool incoming!" Deadpool yells.

Deadpool is about to do the same trick, but Weiss slashes across Deadpool's hands.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Deadpool yells in pain. Deadpool covers his right hand with his left to stop the bleeding. But then he does it the other way around. He continues changing his hands.

"You're good." Deadpool said.

Weiss fires an Ice Shard out of the sword. Deadpool slides out of the way.

"Woah! That could have hit me."

"That's the point."

Weiss points her sword at Deadpool's upper right chest.

"Wait you can't harm me. That's has illegal or something." Deadpool panics.

"When it comes to you, then are no rules." Chris says happily.

Deadpool eyes widen. He runs away, Weiss chases after him.

Samus and Bender faces off.

"Prepare to meet the wraith of Super-King!"

Bender extends his arm out to Samus and wraps it around her waist. Bender tries to lift her up, but the armour kept him down.

"Ugh! She's too heavy! Can someone lift her with me?"

Rock goes to Samus. He lifts her up, alongside Bender. But nothing happens.

"She's really heavy."

Samus just punches Rock out cold.

"Wow. Cool." Bender said impressed.

Samus aims her gun to Bender.

"Well. I'm boned." Bender said.

Samus charges up.

"Wait. I still have time to think of a plan to save me."

Bender removes his arm from Samus's waist. Bender runs away.

Samus fires her charged up shoot of blue circular energy.

Bender looks back and squeals in fear.

"No!" Bender yells.

Faye throws a fireball at the laser blast and cancels it out. Faye steps in to save the day.

Faye jumps in front of Bender. Faye prepares her attack. She places in her left palm to behind back and aligns her front palm with Samus.

"I had it!" Faye yells.

A Dozen of arrows made of energy form out of nothing and hits Samus at every part of her armor. The arrows didn't go deep enough to hurt Samus, but it did deactivate her armour, causing her fall over to the ground.

Bender kicks Samus to make sure she is down. Samus didn't move.

Bender puts his right foot on her helmet. He puts his fists to his sides.

"I claim victory!"

"But I'm the one who stopped her!"

"Silence, servant! Do you not remember who I am?"

"I do…Sadly."

Harley flung over Faye's head.

"Huh?" Bender and Faye said confused.

Harley lands in a trash can. She's entirely in the can, with only the tips of her toes sticking out.

"Ow!"

Faye and Bender turned back and see Jack and Zelda walking towards them.

"Crap!" Bender says fearfully.

Deadpool runs to their side. He still clamps his hands together.

"I need a ban aid!"

Weiss and Blake join Zelda and Jack. They walk over to the remains' of Vader's fist.

"This is going to be over much quicker than I thought. Which makes me so happy." Weiss said.

"Faye, do that thing again. Hurry!" Bender said fearfully.

"I takes a lot of me. And I could hit one person at a time."

"Do it! Just do it! I want to live!" Deadpool yells.

Faye sighs.

Faye summons more arrows.

"Wrong Move!"

Faye fires the energy arrows at Jack. But Jack deflects arrows with his sword. The arrows went off his weapon and bounce all over the place. Most of the arrows hits a nearby studio.

Jack places his sword back to his hilt.

Faye, Bender, and Deadpool eyes widen in fear.

"Crap." Deadpool said.

But when all hope was lost, a miracle happen. The wall that Jack hit, began to tumble over to "The Losers"

Everyone jumps out of the way. Zelda, Weiss, and Faye side across the ground in one direction, while Jack jumps right near Vader's Fist, but he didn't notice because he dodge a wall falling on him.

He turns around see the mess he has done.

"My bad." Jack said awkwardly.

Bender taps Jack on the shoulder. Jack turns around and is punched by Bender. Jack is knocked un.

"Deadpool. Pin down the others."

"Already did that."

Deadpool lies on the backs of Weiss, Zelda, and Blake like he's on a bed.

"Get off us." Zelda said.

"But you're so soft."

Chris claps for Vader's Fist.

"We have a winner."

"Super-king and his side kicks."

"We're not your sidekicks."

"Yes you are. Now shut up!" Bender yells.

"You win. What will you do now?"

"Probably rob someone. The usual."

"But you're a hero." Faye said.

Bender nods his no.

"Nah. Super Heroing sucks."

Chris walks over to the Losers.

"Losers, you lose. Wait that sound repetitive. Now you must vote someone off."

"I'm voting Samus." Zelda said.

Blake and Weiss.

"What?" They said together.

"I don't think she can play anymore."

Samus suit opens. Samus stands up.

Samus is smoking hot blonde wearing a skin tight zero suit. The boys were drooling at her.

"Woah Mama." Bender said.

"So hot. I want to…" Deadpool said.

 **Stop there Deadpool. This isn't M rated!**

"Shut up, author! I'm allowed to say whatever I want."

The author makes Deadpool punches himself.

"Ow! Jezz. Please stop!"

Deadpool stops punching.

"Thank you."

Since Samus is still playable, the Losers had to pick someone else. Weiss already had her mind up.

"Nathan. You're out of here."

"Chris, you know who I'm voting for." Nathan refers to Weiss.

"Last three losers. Pick someone." Chris states.

Blake, Jack, and Samus thought about this. Blake already had her choice.

"Sorry. Nathan." Blake says.

"No problem. She's your friend. Despite being a…"

"Don't!" Weiss yells.

"Yeah. I'm going with Nathan."

"As do I."

"Fine. I'm leaving."

Nathan is about to walk away, but he's handcuff. Two cops grab him and forces him to walk to a car.

"What? Chris what are you doing?"

"Since you're out. You are going to jail like a bad guy."

"But I'm a hero."

"Not anymore."

Cops throw Nathan into a car.

"I'm going to get you, Mclean!"

The cops drives away.

"Yeah sure." Chris said casually. He wasn't concerned about Nathan.

"Justice has been served…in a weird. What will our wannabe heroes fight next? Find out on Total Drama Multiverse Journey."

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Have a nice day.**


	8. Spider Man looking

**I don't own the characters in the story. They belong to their respected owners.**

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse Journey. Epic Hero Battle! The two teams channeled in their inner hero and fought…"

"Some were good…"

Shows Faye as Thief Witch and Bender as Super King.

"…Others not so much…"

Shows Nathan as mask man and Weiss as paint in my hair.

"The Losers lived up to their name and sent home Nathan. Ten remain! Find out who will be out on this super episode of…Total…Drama…Multiverse…Journey!"

 _Theme song plays_

Bender lights a cigar, while relaxes on a king sized bed.

"Ah." Bender said calmly.

Bender blows out smoke.

The smoke went into the Rock's face. Rock coughs.

"Dude. I don't think you're allowed to smoke here."

"Who's going to stop me? Room service?" Bender says. Bender laughs.

Deadpool sits down on a nearby chair, drinking milk shake.

"Where did you get that milkshake?" Rock said, puzzled.

"Room service! I'm going to get everything on the menu." Deadpool said.

"But you don't have any money." Rock said.

"Chris is paying for everything, so run him dry and we won't have to pay a single thing."

Deadpool and Bender start laughing.

"Good one!" Bender compliments.

Rock watches awkwardly at the two laughing. He stretches his collar out. Rock wanted to talk something else.

"So…Samus is super-hot."

Bender and Deadpool stop laughing.

"Big time. Why does she wear that armour?"

"Well…it looks cool." Rock said.

"True."

Bender blows out smoke.

"Maybe I should get to know her more." Bender said seductively.

"Exactly." Deadpool said.

Rock is bit weird out by Bender's attitude to Samus, since he's a robot.

"Maybe I should have chosen Rock and Roll." Rock whispers to himself.

"But in all seriousness. We need to talk about our game. There's three guys vs two girls." Deadpool said.

Bender and Rock don't follow.

"So?"

"So. So we form an alliance and boot out Harley and Faye. The bromance alliance." Deadpool said.

"Hm. I don't know. I don't really want to get rid of Harley." Bender said, hesitant.

"Yeah. Besides I thought Harley was your ally?"

"Yeah. But I want to do something unexpected!"

"So voting off your ally is something unexpected?" Bender asks.

Deadpool nods his head enthusiastically. He had a big smile under his mask.

"But won't that screw you over? Since you have one less ally."

"Maybe. But this might get me in good will the other team."

"True."

Bender and Deadpool enter deep thought of what to do. While they do that, Rock head to bed to sleep.

"Alright. Don't stay up for too long." Rock said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Okay, I'm going to think of a plan."

Bender taps on his head while he tries to figure out what to do. He snaps his fingers when an idea got into his head.

"Got it!"

He then forgets it.

"Dammit!"

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Faye and Harley_

Harley is currently punching her pillow to release anger. Faye is just watching dumbfound at Harley's actions.

"That blonde bimbo. She's stealing my Bender."

Harley punches through the pillow. Harley throws the pillow aside and grabs another to punch in.

"Harley. That won't solve whatever problem you're having."

"Shut it. This is how I handle anger."

Harley punches through another pillow.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Harley holds a paper in her hand. On the paper, there's a list of way Harley could kill Samus. Which Harley looking at intensely, trying to figure out what to do.

"Throw off a cliff? No, there are no cliffs nearby. Electrocute her? Don't have that can do that. Watching bad day time soap operas? No, that's too inhumane. Okay, ninety five more ways to kill Samus to go."

 **(Confessional End)**

 _The next day_

Chris gathers the two teams at the same place that they battle yesterday. Deadpool and Bender winked at Samus, but she ignores them. Samus instead focus on Chris.

"Ready for another day of challenges?"

"Nope." Harley said.

"No." Blake said.

"Do we have to?" Weiss complains.

Chris is slightly annoyed, but he continues nonetheless

"Right. Today's challenge is simple. You must defeat one of the greatest superheroes ever created!" Chris, attempting to epic.

"Batman!" Rock said excitedly.

"No. We did Batman two seasons ago. We're doing Spiderman!"

Only Rock screams out excitedly. Everyone just stares at Chris, baffled. Deadpool is the exception aside from Rock, but not because he like it.

"Spiderman! What about me? I'm the greatest hero of all time!"

"Give you thirty more years. Then you might be one." Chris said.

"Who's Spiderman?" Faye asks.

Chris clears his throat to explain Spider's Man origin.

"Bitten by a radioactive spider, Peter Parker used this power for his own benefit. Until one day his Uncle Ben was killed by a criminal that he could have stop. So that moment on he became Spider Man and has the most iconic line in comics 'With great power, comes great responsibility."

"Thanks."

"The version of Spider we're going to battle today is the recent version of him in Spiderman: Homecoming. First team to bring him to me wins. Any questions?"

"Where do we find him?" Zelda asks.

"That's for you to figure out." Chris said.

"But-."

Chris brings out a teleporter and transport everyone away.

 _New York City_

Everyone reappeared on the top of a building. The building is only two stories high, which is the same height of all of the other building down the street.

Rock heads over to the edge and looks around the street.

"Cool. Always wanted to see New York."

"Weren't you already here in the race?"

"Only for one hour. Then we were sent back to Canada."

"Sure whatever. Bring Spider Man back here and you win. Goodbye." Chris teleports away.

"Great. Now where are supposed to find Spider Man?" Weiss complains.

"Maybe the other team knows." Jack said.

He points to Vader's Fist. They were huddle up.

 _Vader's Fist_

"I have seen the movie. We head to Midtown high." Rock said.

"Wait. We're going to beat up a teenager?" Faye said.

"I think so."

"I can't do that. I'm not a monster." Faye said in disgust.

Bender takes out a baseball bat and holds it out.

"Point me in the direction."

Vader's Fist went down a ladder that's attached to the building. They reach the ground, they're about to leave, but Rock remembers something.

"We need disguises to sneak in."

"To a clothing store!" Harley yells out.

Vader's Fist begins to walk around, looking for a store.

The Losers watch from the rooftop.

"Let's follow them. But we must keep our distance." Blake said.

Samus jumps down the ground. She lands on her two feet and right hand.

Weiss, Blake and Jack do the same thing as Samus. Zelda teleport her way down.

The Losers watch Vader's Fist walk into a clothing shop.

 _Inside the shop_

Vader's Fist work through the shop trying to find the best disguise. While they do that, the store owner is just reading a magazine.

Faye walks up to the owner.

"Where are the small adult woman's clothing?"

The owner points to the right. There were dozens of clothes hanging up on a rack. Skirts, shirts, and shorts in all the colours.

"Thanks." Faye says happily.

Deadpool and Bender sit on a chair, waiting for the others to be done.

Rock walks up to them.

"Dudes, you should be getting your disguises."

"I'm robot. So I couldn't go into that school."

Bender lies his feet on a foot stool. He grabs a beer from his chest and drinks.

"And I'm too ugly." Deadpool said.

"Can't be that bad." Rock said in disbelief.

Deadpool pulls his mask up. His face is red all over, like he had a rash. Deadpool had huge bumps at different parts of his head. There were black spots all over.

"Ah!" Rock cries in fear.

"Exactly." Deadpool said. He puts the mask back on, he didn't want to traumatize Rock anymore.

"So we'll just keep a distance. Call us when you need help." Bender said.

Rock looks around to check on the team. He notices Harley is gone.

"Where's Harley?"

"Oh boys!" Harley cries out.

The guys turn around and their jaws dropped. Or in the case of Bender, his yellow mouth just split into two and weren't seen.

Harley walks out in the psychiatrist uniform that she worn before Joker turned her into his lackey. A short black skirt, with a matching black shirt, and white lab coat. She wore a glasses and her hair is done up into a bun.

Her skin is no longer pale white, and her hair is blonde again.

Bender eyes extends out of his head. He want to see every detail.

"Woah, Mama!" Bender yells.

"That's right boys. I'm going to be a doctor for today."

"But we're going to a high school." Rock said.

"Like they care."

"True." Rock, Deadpool, and Rock said.

Bender comes up to Harley. He tries to wrap his arms around Harley, but Harley just shoves to him to the side.

"No so fast buster. You lost this when you were staring at Samus."

"No wait. It was a big misunderstanding!"

Harley stomps away.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I know this is said by another guy, but d'oh!" Bender yells in frustration."

 **(Confessional End)**

Faye walks out wearing a blue shirt and jeans

"Okay. We got our disguises. Let's go." Rock said.

Everyone runs out of the store.

The Losers enter the store just a few seconds later.

"Let's go. We don't have any time to be picky with our clothes…Weiss." Blake said.

"I haven't been picky for this entire game." Weiss said."

"That's because you haven't been to a clothing store yet."

Weiss ignores Blake's comment.

"Let's just grab an outfit."

 _Vader's Fist_

Rock, Faye and Harley stand in the parking lot of mid-town high.

"Okay. You two are going find Parker. Once you do, I lure him in with my looks and wham! I'll knock him out." Harley says.

"But he has superpowers." Rock says nervously.

"This isn't my first superpower rodeo, kid."

"Alright." Rock said.

Rock and Faye head to the front of the school.

"Time for me to infiltrate this dump."

Harley heads into the vents. She opens it and crawls her way in.

 _The Losers_

Blake and Weiss walk among the crowds of students. They wore their disguises.

Blake wore a black skirt with a battle shirt. She still wears her ribbon. She didn't want people to notice her animal ears.

Weiss wears a white mix with blue outlines shorts and crop top.

"You really picked that."

"You told me not to be picky."

Blake and Weiss walk around the cafeteria. The students were scatter into their own clicks, with a few kids sitting on their own.

Blake takes a good look at the large of amounts of students.

"This might take a while." Blake said.

"Well. We know that he's guy."

"That doesn't really help."

"Peter!" A voice cries out.

Weiss and Blake look to their left where the voice came from. An overweight kid sits bedsides a skinny kid.

"That was fast." Weiss said.

 _Peter and Ned_

"Are you going to help me rebuild the Lego Death Star after school?" Ned said.

"I can't. Aunt May wants me home tonight."

"Come on man."

"Sorry. But Aunt May wants to talk about Spider Man."

"Why would she…"

Then it hit Ned.

"She knows!" Ned exclaims.

"Yes. Can you be any louder?"

"I can. How?"

"She…"

Peter notices that Blake and Weiss were sitting down on the other side of the table. Ned looks and sees them too.

"Hi." Peter says awkwardly.

"Hello." Blake said.

"I don't mean to be rude. But who are you?"

"I'm Weiss and this Blake. And by the way that was rude."

"Sorry. I'm Peter" Peter said.

"And I'm Ned!"

Ned extends his hand out to Blake and Weiss. Blake shakes his hand and then Weiss. But Weiss is bit grossed out by the Ned's appearance.

"We're new here. I wondering if we can hang out with you?"

"Of course!" Ned says happily, he finally female friends. But he change to a calmer tone to act cooler.

"Um sure. We're cool with that."

"So what's is it like here?" Blake asks.

"It's cool here. There's a lot of clubs that I like."

"Which are?" Blake asks.

"You wouldn't find them interesting."

Flash Thompson walks behind Peter and Ned.

"Peter. What are two ladies doing around you two?"

"Flash, they're new here."

"Well let me introduce them." Flash smiles at them.

"No thank you."

Flash feels dejected.

"Ladies, do you want to hang out these dorks?"

Blake and Weiss pauses.

"Yeah. They seem cooler."

Flash is shocked.

"Oh…Rejected!" Ned teases Flash.

Flash walks away, he couldn't think of a comeback.

The bell rings. Everyone walks to their classes.

Peter and Ned begin to head to their science class, Blake and Weiss follow behind them.

Rock and Faye watch from the corners of the hall.

"No! They got to him first." Rock says.

However, Faye isn't that willing to give up.

"We can still catch him before they do. Follow me!" Faye says.

Rock and Faye run after Peter.

 _Science class_

Peter and Ned sit at the second last row tables. Weiss and Blake sat in front of them at the second table.

The Teacher walks in.

"Good morning class, turn your page one hundred fifty four."

Ned leans in to whisper into Peter's ears.

"Finally I have friends that are girls."

"That seems a bit too sweet to be true."

"Really Pete? This could be our way up the social latter." Ned complains.

Peter is annoyed, but he focus back to the topic.

"Have any theories?"

The Teacher overhears the whispering, but he can't tell what they are talking about.

"Mr. Parker."

Peter and Ned look at the teacher.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"Um…When will the assignment be due?"

The teacher didn't buy Parker's question.

"What are you actually talking?"

Peter tries to think of something, but comes up a blank.

Peter lets out on "um…"

But the Teacher's notices Weiss and Blake. He never seen them before.

"Who are you?"

"We're your students." Blake said.

"I don't remember teaching you."

"We transfer."

"Several months into the course?" The Teacher point out.

Luckily, someone knocks on the door, causing the Teacher to go and open it.

"Step outside." A high pitch squeak voice said. The Teacher proceeds to do that.

Blake and Weiss recognize that voice. They now have to leave. They turn around to Peter.

"Can we talk to you?" Weiss asks.

"Sure after class." Peter said.

"We need to do it…now."

Peter is dumbfounded.

"Hello boys!"

Everyone looks at the front of the teacher's desk. Harley sits on the desk. She winks at the students. The male students ogling at her.

"Woah! We got a hot teacher." Ned whispers to Peter.

"Just go with us." Weiss said. He grabs Peter by his shirt and drags him.

"Hey!" Peter cries out.

"And where do you think you're going?" Harley asks angrily.

"I need to talk to this boy. So if you don't mind." Weiss says impatiently.

"I do mind. Sit down!"

Weiss takes offense to that.

"Excuse me! Nobody tells me what to do!"

"Well I am!" Harley yells.

Blake grabs Peter and pulls him out of the room, while Harley is distracted.

"Listen brat! I'm not going to be bossed around in my classroom!" Harley yells at the top of her voice.

"You know the guys in this classroom are enjoying this." A teenage girl speaks up.

Harley and Weiss turn to the first row. Micelle Jones or MJ as she likes to be called sits there. She wears her black shirt and pants that matches her usually attitude.

"While wearing that outfits that lets you objectified, they are waiting for you too to fight each other for their pleasure."

Harley and Weiss are surprise to hear that. But that surprise went to anger for Harley.

"Objectified!"

"You are wearing a short skirt that shows off your legs and wearing glasses that makes anyone look hot. Plus you're blond."

Harley reaches her boiling point

"That's it! No more miss nice teacher!"

"That was nice?" Weiss said dumbfound.

Harley heads to rush Jones for insulting her. Jones moves back to avoid Harley, but it was for nothing. Weiss jumps on Harley and forces her to the ground. Weiss lays on her back.

"Get off me!" Harley yells.

"Just give me a minute!"

Harley screams angrily.

 _Blake and Peter_

They continue to walk down the hallway. Peter is still confused on what's happening. First two girls he didn't know walk up to him. Then a crazy hot teacher comes barging into his classroom. And now he's being taken by one of those girls.

"Excuse where are we going?"

Blake pushes Peter into the girl's washroom.

"I can't be in here!"

Blake bends down. She puts her hand up her skirt and grabs her gun. But Peter mistakes her for doing something else.

"Hey! I don't know you. Let's not rush into things."

Peter spider sense hits him. Peter tenses up.

Blake pulls the gun out of her skirt and aims it at Peter.

"Oh mother." Peter said frighten.

"Listen, Spider man, you seem like a nice guy..."

Peter is taken back by Blake knowledge of his secret identity. But he decides to play dumb.

"What? How I'm Spiderman?"

"Someone told me."

"How can I be Spiderman? Spider man is cool. I'm not."

"Just come with me."

"You can't just walk me out of school. Especially with a gun!"

Pete's spider sense went off again.

"What now?" Peter said a panicking.

Before Blake could replied, two people crashed through the walls. Dust scatters through the bathroom. Peter and Blake close their eyes to prevent the dust from going in.

After the dust has settle, Blake open her eyes.

Bender and Deadpool were standing in front of the hole in wall.

"Bender? Deadpool?" Blake says.

"You know these two?" Peter said surprise.

"The one and only. Harley told us to bust in." Deadpool said.

"But how did you know I was here?"

"Who said this was the first place." Deadpool said.

 _Flashback_

Deadpool and Bender made a hole in the wall. They through it.

"Surrender!" Bender yells out.

But they slammed into a history class. Everyone stares at them in surprise.

"Dammit! Next room." Bender says.

 _Flashback end_

"Super hero meat bag. You're coming with us."

"What? I mean. Can you please hunt me down after school?"

"School? Who needs it?" Deadpool says casually.

"I do."

"Sorry. But I want to win."

Blake grabs Peter shirt.

"Hold-." Peter said.

Blake runs out of the room in a second with Peter.

"Deadpool and Bender away!" Deadpool yells excitedly.

"You mean Bender and Deadpool!" Bender, he's offended of being second.

"Oh please. That's sucks."

"Well…Shut up!"

Bender starts to laugh at his less than stellar comeback.

"Yeah." Deadpool said, he stare blankly at Bender.

"They're getting away."

Bender and Deadpool run out of the bathroom.

 **Sorry I have been gone for so long.**

 **I decided to release what I got now, since you have waited so long.**

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Have a nice day.**


	9. Spider Man looking part 2

_The Class Room_

Weiss and Harley wrestle with each other. Their fingers were interlock, as they try to shove each other away.

Weiss is still trying to protect Michelle Jones from Harley rage.

"Move it punk!" Harley yells.

Weiss steps back as Harley overwhelms her and pushes her. Weiss is now lying onto the wall.

"Help! Can one of you help?" Weiss asks annoyed.

The rest of the class just watches the fight go on.

"Best…class…ever!" Ed said.

Harley moves her fist back to punch Weiss. Harley smiles sadistically

A laser blast pasts Harley's head. Harley is surprise by this.

"Lasers?" Harley said baffled.

Harley turns around and sees Samus aiming her laser gun.

Samus wore her disguise. The disguises is a white blouse and short black skirt. Her hair isn't in a ponytail, but hanging all out.

The class stares at Samus in amazement. But Michelle snickers.

"Really. More woman battling each other out."

"Awesome!" Ed says.

Harley gasps. But she still punches Weiss in the eye.

"Ow." Weiss says.

Samus points the gun at Harley. She aims for Harley's hips, to avoid killing her.

"I suggest you let my teammate go."

"What are you going to do, bimbo." Harley threatens.

While Harley is distracted, Weiss returns the favor and punches Harley in the eye.

"Ow! That really hurt." Harley says, covering her eye.

Samus runs towards Harley, she roundhouse kicks Harley onto the drawing board.

"My side." Harley says quietly in pain.

Samus extends her hand out to Weiss to help her up. Weiss grabs Samus's hand and is pulled up.

"Thanks."

Harley stands up, she's furious. Harley has punched in the face and kick into a drawing board, she needed a wall to let out that energy.

"One of you is going to die."

"It's not over yet." Samus said.

Weiss raises her fists to fight.

"I can handle this. Just sit down."

Weiss takes the advice and sits back at her seat.

Harley charges.

Samus turns her gun into the energy whip. She spins to the left to dodge Harley.

Harley slams into a desk, hitting her stomach.

Samus wraps the energy whip around Harley's waist and throws her to the desk. Harley back hits the desk, causing her to groan.

But Harley grabs the whip. Harley yelps from being electrocute.

But she then pulls it in, forcing Samus to come in. Harley sends a punch to Samus head. But Samus lets go of the whip, saving her from being punch.

Samus stumbles around, but manages to regain her balance.

Harley grabs the metal part of the whip and wields it. Harley whips it at Samus.

Samus rolls away from the whip. She stands in between the two front desks.

"Not so tough when you don't have the whip." Harley says smug.

Weiss is more encouraging.

"Come on, beat that clown. Show her, Samus."

Samus has to improvise. Samus grabs a nearby text book from a student. Samus runs over to Harley.

Harley whips at Samus again.

But Samus throws the book at the whip to block it. The whip wraps around the text book. The text is burned by the electricity from the whip.

"Ah sh-."

Samus grabs Harley's wrists. She squeezes them tightly.

Harley drops the whip because of pain that's being inflected.

"Can you stop hurting me?" Harley said angrily.

Samus pushes Harley slightly forward and then delivers at kick to her stomach.

"Urgh." Harley says in pain. Harley stumbles back and falls out the window.

"Ah!" Harley screams. She lands in a bush.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

I love this team!" Weiss says.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Outside_

Blake stops running at the front of the school. Peter is then fling away by the stopping force.

"Woah!"

Peter rolls on the ground until he hit a bench.

"Mn." Peter groans in pain.

Blake goes to Peter, but he crawls away from Blake.

"Do I have to be kidnapped now? I have study." Peter says.

"Sorry. But I don't want the other team to catch you."

Peter became baffled when Blake said "other team". There were others involved in this.

"Teams? This is a game!" Peter said surprise.

Blake couldn't take it anymore, so she sits down on the bench.

"Okay. I'm going to explain everything to you."

"I don't think I want to know what's going on. But okay."

Peter sits beside Blake.

"So see. There's I'm a player in this game called Total Drama. There are two teams that fight each other in challenges. The team that loses, sends someone home."

"Catching me is one those challenges." Peter asks.

Blake nods yes.

Unexpectedly, Peter smiles at the idea of him being a center of a challenge.

"Wow. I'm that popular."

"From what I heard of, yes."

Peter is confused by Blake's statement.

"What you're have heard of?"

"I just learn about you today."

Peter attitude becomes slightly more down.

"Not that popular." Peter mumbles.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm from another universe."

Peter looks at Blake in surprise.

"You're from another universe!" Peter says excitedly.

"Wow. I can't believe this, I'm talking to an alien."

Blake sighs in depress when Peter calls her an alien. Peter notices.

"I didn't mean like that."

"…I have been called worst."

"Well…you're the first alien that hasn't tried to kill me."

"That's slightly better."

Blake over hears someone running. She looks back to the school door and sees Bender and Deadpool. Peter also sense them.

"Not again." Peter complained.

Blake stands up and points her gun at them. The two stop and look at Blake.

"Oh hi, Blake. We were wondering if you could let us borrow Peter for a bit. Please…thanks." Deadpool says polity.

Blake takes aim at Deadpool.

"Deadpool. Leave!"

"You can't shoot all of us." Rock cries out.

Blake looks from the corner of her eye. Faye and Rock walks toward her.

Peter stands back to back with Blake.

"I'll handle those guys…" Blake refers to Deadpool and Bender.

"I can have those two…" Peter referring to Faye and Rock.

"You're helping me?" Blake said surprise.

"Well…I trust you more than I do Bender and Deadpool."

Deadpool takes his katanas, Bender grabs his mace, Faye prepares her magic, and Rock…he just sighs at his lack of a weapon.

"Dang it."

The four of them closes in on Blake and Peter.

"On the count of three, we attack them…one…"

Blake jumps into the air.

"What?" Peter said surprise.

Blake summons three Blake shadow clones. They race around the Loser's, moving at fast speeds. This scares the Loser's, they didn't know that Blake could do that.

"What the?" Rock says surprise.

"Attack her!" Bender yells.

Bender slings his mace around to hit one of them, but his swings missed.

"Stay still!" Bender yells out.

The real Blake kicks Bender head off.

"Ah!" Bender yells as his head flies away.

"Come on Bender. You don't need to lose your…head!" Deadpool jokes.

No one laughs, the only sound that is echoing is crickets chirping.

"Wait…its day time."

Blake starts shooting at Deadpool.

"Holy Chimichangas!" Deadpool screams. Deadpool starts to run away. His arms were fist reaching his head level as swings his arms up.

Blake continues to chase him while shooting at him.

"Ah! Ah! What did I do to deserve-oh yeah, I kill people and dated Death." Deadpool said the latter part casually.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Blake sits on the toilet. She has her left leg cross over her right leg. She has smile on her face. Blake is happy that the trouble of fighting Bender and Deadpool is cut short. But she is surprise.

"Wow that was just…fast. I thought it would take a minute, but…wow!"

 **(Confessional End)**

Rock and Faye just watch as Bender and Deadpool are being beat destroy by Blake.

"Should we do something? I mean, they're our team." Rock says.

"Yes! Since Blake is distracted, we can take Spider Man."

"Great idea!"

Rock couldn't move his feet, he wobbles around.

"Hey, why can't I move?"

They look down to their feet and see they were tied up in spider web.

"Huh?" Faye and Rock said together, confused.

Peter walks up to them. On his right hand, his web shooter is attached.

"I can't believe that I'm stuck in Spiderman's web."

Peter is surprise by the reaction. Usually criminals hate being stuck in his webs.

"This is has been a really weird day."

Blake runs to Peter. She slides her feet against the ground and to slow herself down.

"I'm ready to go." Blake said.

"But shouldn't-."

"I be chasing Deadpool. I send one of my shadow clone after him."

Deadpool runs around in circles, as the shadow Blake chases her. He didn't look back to see the clone, he's too frighten to look back.

"Why me!" Deadpool yells pitifully.

"Deadpool, it's just a shadow clone!" Faye cries out.

"I can't hear you, I'm too scared!" Deadpool yells, panic ally.

"We got a while. But we should still rush back."

"You don't need to rush. We have plenty of time. You might as well enjoy it."

"No, I really need to get back."

"Fine, let's go."

Blake and Peter run away. Blake slow down to Peter's speed, she wanted him to be at least five feet near her.

 _Bender_

Bender reattached his head to his body. He turns his head around a few times like a bolt into a machine.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Bender, you're the only person that can stop Blake!"

"I am!"

Bender groans.

"Now I got to do all of the hard work." Bender complains.

"I'll buy you beer."

Upon hearing that, Bender runs to a car and breaks the window. He opens the door from the inside and steps in.

Bender opens the car wires and hot wires it.

"Woo! Free beer!" Bender cheers.

Bender stomps on the acceleration. The car tramples the fence. Bender makes a sharp left term and follows the way that Blake and Peter went.

 _Blake and Peter_

They continue run to the point. They run through an old neighborhood that had small building. Most were one floors.

But there were a few two story building. The building paint wore off, there cracks in the building and in the sidewalks.

"Do you want to get some lunch?" Peter asks.

"What?"

"I'm just asking." Peter says.

"After I bring you to the finish line."

Peter's spider sense begins to go off at an intense rate. Peter glances back and sees a car driving at them.

On instinct, Peter grabs Blake and rolls onto the road to avoid the car. The car crashes into a light post, causing it to dent.

Peter and Blake stand up.

"Thanks."

The door is kick off. Bender steps out of the car.

"Hold it right there meat bags!"

"Bender!" Blake and Peter says surprise.

"But I knock your head off." Blake

"Literally." Peter adds on.

Bender grabs a mail box. He pulls it out of the ground and throws it at Blake.

Blake takes her weapon out and turn it into its katanas form. She slashes the box in half, saving herself.

"Psst, show off." Bender says dismiss.

Blake runs over to the wall. Peter follows her.

Blake kneels down and puts hands hand together.

"I'll give you a boost."

"I have my own way."

Peter runs into the alleyway away from public sight. Peter begins to climb the wall by just placing her hands onto the wall and moving them up.

"You can climb walls?" Blake says surprise.

"Yeah, that's my superpower."

"…Seen more impressive powers."

"You're not getting away, meat bags!" Bender yells.

Blake dashes into the alleyway. She jumps from wall to wall to get to the top. Blake reaches the top first, Peter reaches the top.

"Cool." Peter said.

"Get down."

"What are you going to do about it?" Peter asks.

"Um…nothing really."

"Then why should I come down."

"Because I tell you to!"

"Can you run across building?" Blake asks.

"Do it every day."

Blake and Peter take a few steps back. They run and jump over the gap. They proceed to hope from building to building.

"Well…might as well drink some booze." Bender says.

 _Chris_

He and Chef were in a middle of a game of checkers. Chef jumps every single piece that Chris had. Chef wins the game.

"Checkmate." Chef said.

"That's chess."

"Doesn't matter. I still beat you."

Chef laughs.

Blake and Peter arrive.

"Blake, you have won for your team. How do you feel?"

"I feel…okay."

"Spidey, how does it feel to be on my show?"

"I would have like, if you did this after school."

"Yeah, but it won't be as fun."

Peter looks annoyed at Chris.

"He treats everyone like this. Be happy that you meet him for one episode."

"I do that."

Chef takes out his phone.

"Should I call the rest of the cast?"

"No. Let's see how long it will take before they figure it out."

"You're a jerk." Peter says.

"You're saying that like I care." Chris smiles. "What adventures will be next on our journey? Find out on Total…Drama…Multiverse…Journey!"

"…Does he do that a lot?" Peter asks.

"Every episode." Blake said.

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Who do you want to win the game? Let me know.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	10. Battle Royale- Half Way

**I don't own the characters in the story. They belong to their respected owners.**

"Last Time on Total Drama Multiverse Journey. We arrived at New York City. Teams battle each other to capture Spider Man. All though, Blake did manage to befriend the wall crawler. Samus and Harley fought each other and entertain the teenage audience…not in that way! Blake won the game for her team. But I decided to not tell either team because I just want to see how long it will take for them to realize that the challenge is over. Who will go out next? Find on…Total…Drama…Multiverse…Journey!"

 _Theme plays_

Blake lies around on Winner's class. She looks up to the white ceiling. She is bored out of her mind. It's been a few days since the Spider Man challenge, and Chris hasn't done a thing.

"Where's Peter when you need him?" Blake mutters. Her eyes widen when she just heard what she said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Did I just say that? I think no one noticed."

 **(Confessional End)**

"Did you say something, Blake?" Weiss asks.

"Nothing!" Blake said quickly and nervously.

Weiss ignores Blake's behavior.

"When is the next challenge? It's been days since the last one."

"I thought you hated challenges."

"I hate being bored."

"Chris could still be trying to get over his fit."

 _A few days earlier_

The two teams still remain at the school yard, even though it's the middle of the night. They are still awake, waiting for the challenge to be over.

"Wow, Bender and Blake are still at it."

Chucking could be heard. Everyone looks around to see who it could be, but none were laughing. This confused everyone.

Chucking turns into full on laughter. This starts to creep out some of the cast.

"Where is that laughing coming from? Is it a super villain?" Weiss said frighten.

Faye sees Chris lying on building wall on the street. Chris points his hand at them, while he slides down the wall and hits the ground.

The two teams head to the Chris and watch over him.

"You fell for it! The challenge ended hours ago!" Chris yells happily. Chris went back to laughing, he placed his hand on his belly and rolled onto his sides.

"Wasn't that funny." Rock said casually.

 _And we return_

"We'll have to wait until then." Blake said.

Blake went back to staring at the ceiling.

 _Vader's Fist_

The team sit in the classroom from yesterday.

"We lost again! Why does this keep on happening to me?" Harley yells infuriate.

"Well I have an idea of why we suck." Deadpool said proudly. Deadpool, the only guy who could take pride in why he and his team sucks.

"Yeah, pool."

"It's-wait did you call, Pool?" Deadpool asks confused.

"Does it matter?" Harley asks annoyed. She didn't care for Deadpool's reaction to his nickname

"Yeah! That's a terrible name." Deadpool said

"Terrible!" Bender yells out.

"Totally." Rock pops in.

"I agree." Faye adds on.

"Apologize for that terrible name!" Deadpool demands.

Harley sighs.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Happy?" Harley said more angered.

"Mean it!"

Harley groans in anger.

"I'm sorry. Really." Harley said more angrily.

"Not good enough." Deadpool crosses his arms and shakes his head.

Harley throws a text book at Deadpool.

"Woah!" Deadpool ducks.

The book breaks through a glass window. Deadpool looks wide at that.

"I'm not paying for that."

"Deadpool!" Harley screams.

Deadpool jumps into Bender's arm and shakes in fear.

"Why are we losing?" Harley yells at the top of her lungs. She breathes heavily in and out of her mouth, while she grits her teeth.

"I was going to say that maybe because we have a negative environment around us. This is causing to lose more challenges because of a lack of support."

"And who's fault is that!?" Harley yells even louder. This scares everyone in the room, causing them to stare fearfully at Harley. Bender is so scared, he crapped out a brick.

"Well?" Harley asks. Harley is oblivious to the signs she might be the trouble to this.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Why is everyone not answering me? I'm going to kill everyone after I win." Harley yells. Harley growls angrily and punches the camera. The camera went static and then turned black.

 **(Confessional End)**

Chris and the two team stand in a huge colosseum. The area look like something from roman time, down to the stone walls and the windows.

"Welcome to the coliseum!" Chris said exciting.

"Coliseum, you mean the ones from the Greeks?"

"No, Coliseum's are the Roman's thing."

"Oh." Rock said.

"Two things. One the teams are now merge."

The entire cast cheers.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I made! Woo!"

Rock starts to play the air guitar.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I like to thank my love, Alm. Even though he does not share my feeling, I do this for him." Faye said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Did I think I would make the merge? Yes. I was my skilled player on my team, they wouldn't get rid of me. But the real challenge is about to start. I'm about to number on the hit list. Now it's time to win." Samus said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Finally, I can leave those chumps. Harley all the way!" Harley screams.

Chris knocks on the door.

"Don't break the camera, this time."

"I'll do what I want!" Harley yells back.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Second thing, this will be different from the regular game. In this challenge, half of the players will be eliminated!"

"What?!" everyone says. They couldn't believe that Chris would be do something extreme.

"Yes. This season we finally ran out of ideas, so we cut the cast in half in order to make it through the season."

"Then why do like, get a huge cast?" Rock says annoyed.

"We thought we had enough ideas."

Everyone just stares at Chris, they are annoyed by his arrogance.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Chris crosses his arms and looks directly into camera.

"Don't blame. Those unpaid interns were supposed to tell me these things. This is why I'm going to rely on robots for the rest of shows. Because they don't lie to me!"

 **(Confessional End)**

"Before you battle each other to the death, I need to welcome two more contestants."

"But you didn't you just say that you had too many players? Zelda said.

"Yeah, but I will still want this to last. And besides, just two more players."

"Who are they?" Faye asks.

Chris whistles for the two players to come down.

Spider Man (A.K.A Peter Parker), runs down the stairs of the stands. He then jumps into the arena. Peter lands on feet and looks up to the cast.

"Peter?" Blake said surprise.

"Hi, Blake."

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Blake said in shock.

"Well-."

 _Flashback_

Peter walks up the stairs of his apartment complex. He is heading home to his Aunt May.

"Aunt May is going so worried. She probably saw that on the news."

When Peter reach his floor, he saw Chris standing in the middle of the halfway. Chris stands in the way of Peter to his apartment.

"Chris?" Peter said confused. He didn't know why Chris is standing in front of him.

"Yo Pete. Do you want to win a million bucks?"

Peter stares in confusion at Chris, and Chris smiles back at him.

"No." Peter said.

"What?" Chris is surprise at the answer.

"You're kind of a jerk and I don't want to do throw myself at danger."

"You throw yourself at danger all the time."

"To save the day."

"Dang it." Chris mumbles.

Peter walks pass Chris and heads to his apartment.

Chris had a lightbulb idea. He's going to use Peter's good nature against him.

"Do it for your aunt."

Peter stops, but he doesn't look. He is interested though.

"With all that dough, you can take your aunt to much a better place. What do you say?" Chris said sleazily.

 _Flashback End_

"And you accepted it?" Deadpool said.

"Yeah. I did."

"You came back here for your aunt?" Deadpool asks again.

"Yeah."

Deadpool scoffs at Peter. The anti-hero couldn't take Peter seriously for that reason.

"Wow, that's totally lame reason."

Blake is slightly annoyed by Deadpool, but she calmly says, "Deadpool, not everyone is as selfish or as big of a jerk then you are."

"Yeah, I don't really take my way of how to improve myself from a literal cat lady." Deadpool strikes back.

"Hey! No one insults my friend!"

"Except for you." Chris says.

"Exact-. Hey!" Weiss says irritated.

Chris chuckles.

"Now introducing player number two, Hilda!"

Hilda walks down the stairs proudly. As she walks down, rock music plays in the back ground.

Hilda wears a white t-shirt and blue short shorts. Hilda hat had a Pokeball symbol on it, the hat also hold up her hair.

Hilda reaches the bottom. She smirks at the cast and snaps her fingers at them. Everyone just stares at Hilda in bewilderment, since they didn't know her. Well, except for Deadpool.

"Pff. What a lame intro." Deadpool whispers to Bender.

"Good Morning, everyone! Do you want to battle? Who cares! I want to battle!" Hilda screams loudly.

"She has high energy. Too bad there's only room for one high energy!" Deadpool said.

"Chris, where did you find her?"

"In a forest, overlooking a waterfall." Chris said.

Zelda awaits for any more details, but Chris isn't saying anything.

"And?"

"That's it." Chris said.

Zelda is disappointed by this. "Wow that was short."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Hilda snaps her fingers and sways around. "Time for the champion of Unova to win the million be the champion of this game!" Hilda sings out.

 **(Confessional End)**

The players were standing at the edge of the arena, each of them several feet from the other.

Chris sits in the stands, ready to watch the battle.

"The rules are simple, the last six people standing wins."

Rock sighs in relief.

"Yes, my odds are fifty-fifty."

"Rock, you don't have superpowers or any special weapon. Your odds are very low." Faye points out.

"Oh. Well looks like I'll have to try harder!" Rock says in a confident way.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I'm going to lose!" Rock screams in fear.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Alright…go!"

Most of the players charge to the battlefield, ready to beat everyone. Except for Rock and Bender. They hang out at the wall, avoiding the fight.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"My plan is simple. Let everyone kill each other and take the credit. Good thing no one thought of this." Bender said.

Bender laughs.

 **(Confessional End)**

Bender lies on the wall and relaxes. He grabs a beer from inside of himself and drinks it. He saviors the drink, even though he didn't have taste buds.

"Ah." Bender says calmly.

 _The Battle_

Peter rapidly fires webs at Faye. She leans to the left to dodge the webs. Peter simply moves his shooters to the left, landing the shoots on Faye. The webs covers upper body in web. This forces her arms to her waist.

Faye tries to move her arms from her waist, but the web wouldn't go.

"I- I can't get this off me." Faye says.

Deadpool spots Faye. He smiles under his mask at the free target.

"Oh Faye." Deadpool says in a high pitch.

Faye turns her head to Deadpool. The crazed hero (or Villain, whatever he feel like) takes out his katanas are heads straight Faye.

Faye widens her eyes in fear. Faye screams in fear and runs from Deadpool.

"Come back here!" Deadpool yells.

Peter is shocked.

"Uh-uh…I…I'm going to save her now." Peter says, a little bit guilty.

Peter shoots webs at Deadpool legs to stop him. But a giant black burl jumps in front of the web. The impacts forces the sand up and creates a cloud.

"Holy Crap." Peter says surprise. He looks at the thing that stopped him. It's a huge monster. It has pig nose and fire coming out of its side. The monster has big white eyes, but small red pupils.

"Is that a giant pig monster?" Peter asks.

Hilda steps from its behind and smiles

"That's is my Embor. And now's going to beat you up." Hilda said very upbeat. Fire comes out of the Pokémon's noise.

"Oh now I remember this, you're from Pokémon."

"Correct!" Hilda said.

"I love those games when I was kid. I always wanted a Pokémon."

"Well, the best I can do is beat you up with this one."

Peter is taken aback from Hilda's hostile attitude.

"You don't need to be so hostile."

"When you're champion, you can be as big as a dick as you like." Hilda smiles. "Now, Embor. Flamethrower!"

Embor moves his head and fires begins to form in its mouth. However, Blake kicks Embor in the head. Embor falls to the ground and lies knocked out.

Blake grabs Hilda by the wrists and throws her to the wall.

"Ah!" Hilda screams in terror. Hilda hits the wall and sticks there. After a few moments she falls back on the ground and is about to be knocked out.

"And Hilda is the first one out!" Chris yells.

"But I didn't do anything." Hilda said weakly. Hilda lets out a groan before she faints.

Blake walks up to Peter.

"Thanks."

Rock slowly sneaks up to Blake, readying to attack her.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I've changed my plan. I'm going to totally take Blake out and that will get rid of a very tough person."

 **(Confessional End)**

Blake is about to say something, but she feels something coming. Blake turns around and grabs Rock by his collar. He planned to jump her. Blake tosses Rock to where Hilda is. Rock lands on Hilda.

"Oh." Hilda says in pain.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Hilda crosses her arms in anger.

"Worst…waste…of…my…time…ever!"

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Faye and Deadpool_

Faye still continues to run away from Deadpool. Faye's toes hits a rock and she falls over. Faye lands face forward

"Ugh!" Faye grunts.

Faye looks back and see's Deadpool standing over her. Deadpool casts a shadow over Faye. Deadpool raises his sword up.

Faye struggles to get up, but the web wouldn't let her.

Deadpool goes in for the kill, but Jack blocks with his blade. Jack forces Deadpool back. Jack raises his sword at Deadpool.

Jack narrows his eyes at Deadpool for dishonourably attacking a defenseless opponent

"Do you not have any honour?" Jack asks.

"No, I don't. Because I traded it in for being awesome!" Deadpool yells. He charges at Jack. Deadpool's two swords clash with Jack's one blade.

Jack puts both of his hands on the blade hilt and holds Deadpool off.

"I fought Thanos, I can handle some guy in a Gi."

Deadpool breaks the contacts and takes a few steps back. Jack continues to stare down Deadpool.

Deadpool is annoyed by this.

"Are you trying to scare me? Because your way of doing it sucks!"

Deadpool throws one of his swords at Jack. However, Jack raises his sword and brings it down. The slash breaks Deadpool's sword in half. Both halves fall to the ground.

"No! I like that sword!" Deadpool said loudly. He remembers all the good times that he had with it. Jumping on the bed, skipping through fields, cutting people's heads off.

"You're going to pay for that!" Deadpool yells.

Deadpool begins to aggressively to attack Jack. Deadpool tries to slash Jack, but Jack block every attack with ease.

This furthers irritates Deadpool.

"Stop being cool and die already."

Jack decides to no longer continue the fight. Jack delivers a kick to stomach. The mighty kick causes Deadpool to paralyze.

"Ow." Deadpool said painfully. He didn't yell it, but that's because the air is forced out of his stomach.

"Thanks for explaining that, Sherlock. How about you power me up? I can't beat that Japanese guy."

 _No! Save yourself!_

"Screw you, you little piece of-!" Deadpool said furiously.

 _That's it, you're out!_

Deadpool is fling into the stands by the writer. He hits his head on the stands and grumbles in pain.

"Ouch!" Deadpool said.

Jack and Faye are baffled of what they just saw.

"How did that happen?" Faye asks.

"I think it's best not to ask."

Jack cuts through the middle and web falls off.

"Thank you!" Faye said happily.

Jack bows.

"It was my honour." Jack said.

"Wait!" Faye calls out.

Jack looks back at Faye.

"Why did you save me?"

"It's dishonorable to attack a defenseless opponent. If I battle, I do it honourably.

Jack jumps away, heading to the next battle.

"How noble." Faye said in amazement

 _Jack_

Jack lands a five feet away from Samus.

"I haven't fought someone like you?" Samus says. She aims her laser pistol at Jack.

Jack places his sword towards his chest.

"Can you promise an honourable fight?" Jack asks.

"I can only promise I'll fight."

The two narrow their eyes at each other.

Samus fires her laser pistol at Jack. The laser blasts were small orange lightning bolts. Jack just cuts through the bolts.

Jack dashes to Samus.

Samus jumps back. When she lands on the ground, she turns the weapon into its whip mode.

The two exchange looks. The two walk in circles, they kept eye contact on the other. These two mighty have never meant, but they can that one another are different.

The two mighty warriors runs to each other. Samus slides under Jack, but not before she wraps her electro whip and Jack's sword. She pulls it out his hand. The sword lands into the ground.

Jack turns back around and face Samus.

Samus aims at Jack.

"You are very strong!"

Samus nods her head.

 _Harley_

She screams as she runs away from Weiss.

Weiss shoots Ice shards at Harley with her weapon, a fencing sword.

"No fair! Her weapon can shoot Ice!"

"Who said this was fair?" Chris asks.

Harley stops when Zelda stands in her way. Zelda forms a fire ball in her hand and is about to throw it. Harley turns around and sees Weiss coming. Weiss aims her weapon for Harley.

"Ok this is just unfair!"

"Unfair, have you seen the way you treated your team?" Weiss baffled.

"No, I don't think it really matters." Harley says defensibly.

"You're about to finally lose Harley."

Harley grows more frighten.

"Bender! Save me!"

Bender continues to lies on the wall and keeps on drinking his beer. He stops drinks and says "aw" in relaxation.

"Sorry, I'm too busy."

Harley growls at Bender.

"Bender, you're coming to save your girlfriend!"

Bender laughs.

"You broke up. And now you want the Bender back."

"Yes!" Harley says.

"Sorry, I don't date the same girl twice."

"Bender!" Harley yells angrily.

"This is just boring." Weiss said.

"Agree." Zelda said.

Both Zelda and Weiss launch their attacks at Harley.

"Jezz!" Harley yells in fear. Harley ducks to the ground and covers her head. The attacks pass by each other and hit the attackers.

Both Weiss and Zelda are knocked back by the attacks. Zelda falls to the ground and passes out. But Weiss manages to stay up and take the blast.

Harley sees Weiss is still okay, Harley is baffled.

"Shouldn't you be dead?" Harley asked baffled.

"I have a protective field." Weiss says.

Harley didn't understand what that meant, but she just shrugs.

"Okay, let's fight!"

Harley jumps on Weiss and she begins to punch Weiss in the face. Weiss tries to grab Harley's arm, but Harley moved too fast.

"This…is…for….throwing Ice at me!" Harley yells angrily.

"Weiss!" Blake yells out in concern.

Blake runs to Harley. Blake kicks Harley off her friend.

Harley rolls across the ground. Harley forces herself to stop by planting her hands on the ground. Harley pushes herself up and grits her teeth at Blake.

Blake kneels down and holds her friend up. Weiss face is covered in bruises. Her eyes were close.

"Weiss, please be okay?" Blake said extremely afraid for Weiss.

Weiss opens her eyes and sees Blake. But Weiss tiles her head to the side and sees Harley walking up to Blake.

"Behind you!" Weiss yells.

Blake looks back and sees Harley's foot. Blake grabs the ankles. Blake stands up and holds Harley's foot in the air.

Harley hops on her other foot to remain standing.

"Hey, let my foot alone!" Harley screams.

Blake is enraged by what Harley did, but decides to let her go…but with a twist. Blake lets her grasp on the foot go, but proceeds to repeatedly to punch and kick all over Harley's body. Not of the strikes are meant to kill, but meant to deal damage.

Blake stops attacking Harley and takes a step back.

Harley swings to the left and right, then she falls to the ground.

"Does anyone have a Band-Aid?"

"And Harley is out!" Chris exclaims.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Harley right arm is in a cast.

"I'm going to get back at this show! I demand a redo!"

"We'll actually give you that." Chris says over the P.A.

Harley is happy when she heard this, another chance for.

"Yes!"

"Just sign with your right hand."

"Okay-wait a minute." Harley doesn't buy into Chris's joke, remembering that arm is broken.

Chris laughs over the PA

 **(Confessional End)**

"Blake…" Weiss says weakly.

"Weiss, are okay?" Blake says very concerned.

"I'm not going to make it. You'll have to win the prize."

"No-no!" Blake yells.

"Harley broke my bones, I can't go!"

Chris pops in.

"Weiss is now out of the game. And that concludes our challenge."

 _Jack and Samus_

Samus lies on the ground firing at Jack. However, Jack blocks each blast. Jack moves in. But then both of them stopped when they heard Chris.

Jack calmly walks to Samus and extends his hand. Samus takes the offer and see is pulled up.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Jack is very honourable and powerful. I might want to ask for his help" Samus said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Just promise me, make sure you win for Rwby." Weiss says weakly.

Blake nods her hand, with a determine look.

Chris walks in front of the two.

"That was a time killing challenge, glad I came up with it. Who will be out next? Find out on…Total Drama…Multiverse…Journey!"

 **How was this chapter? Let me know what I can do better and what you like.**

 **Have a Nice day.**


	11. Saving the Day and beating up Heroes

**I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected characters.**

"Last Time on Total Drama Multiverse Journey. Thanks to some certain Interns, we overstocked our cast this year, so we decided to get rid of half of them. But not before we introduce Spider Man and Hilda from Pokemon. And she was the first one out. Weiss was beaten by Harley, leaving Blake alone in the game. And Samus and Jack might have something going on. Who will go out next? Find out…Total…Drama…Multiverse…Journey!"

 _Theme Song plays_

The remaining seven players live in royalty. They relax in old Roman palace. The room is made from old white stone, which shine when light hits it.

Bender lies on the bed, living like a king. A servant walks over to Bender. The servant hold three beers in her hand, to serve to Bender.

Bender grabs the beer out of her and opens them. He drinks them down in a few seconds.

"Aw." Bender says in a relaxed mood. Bender throws the bottles in a wall. The glass breaks and the shards fall into a pile of broken bottle that Bender had drink.

"More beer, slave!" Bender yells out.

The servant walks out, angered by Bender's treatment.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Bender leans his head on the wall and his feet on the other wall. He holds another bottle of beer in his hands.

"I finally achieve my dream of bossing people around and not have any consequences. Life is great."

Bender drinks down his beer.

 **(Confessional End)**

Jack and Samus sit at a table, they overhead Bender's ordering around of the servants. This disgusts Jack, as this is a horrible way to treat a person.

Jack decides he's going to something. He stands up and is about to go.

"Not now, Jack."

"But Samus. She's treating them like Slaves."

"I know. But we must not do anything. If we do anything that could upset Bender, he's going to seek revenge on us. Bender is the most willing to do actual damage if it goes his way."

Jack wants to go, but he listens to Samus. He sits back down.

"If Bender loses today's challenge, we can have everyon vote him off."

"I see. We wait."

"Yes."

Jack nods in agreement. He goes back to sipping his tea.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Samus cleans her gun of the dirt on it with a towel.

"I admire Jack's dedication to good and decency. Especially when it comes to giving that perverted jerk of robot some manners. . Let's see if he's as dedicated when it comes to our alliance."

 **(Confessional End)**

Blake sits outside on the porch. She drinks Water as she loses herself in her thoughts. How wills she handle the next challenge without Weiss? Does she have feeling for Peter? What should her next move be?

"Hey."

Blake breaks out of thought stream and looks back. Peter stands insides of the building. Peter walks onto the porch.

"We need to talk."

Blake is bewildered, but she doesn't try to show it.

"Yeah."

Peter sits down on a chair.

"I just want to make sure, do you want to be in alliance?"

"Sure, we both need one."

Peter is surprise by this.

"Um…why?"

"Because I lost my only ally and you just got here, and I'm the only person who knows slightly me."

Peter tries to think of a comeback, but the more he thought, the more he realized that Blake had a point.

"…True."

Blake smiles lightly.

"So what plan do you have?"

"I overheard that Jack and Samus are in alliance. We need to stop them."

"Well, we have two options for a third member in this alliance."

Blake and Peter look back into the room. They see Bender drinking more beer and smashing it into the wall.

"Not him." Blake said.

"So…Faye?"

"I guess so, she can be the tie breaker."

"But where is she?"

 _Cut to Faye_

She sits at a desk, writing on a piece of paper. The paper the names of the other five remaining contestants. Faye looks down at the paper, trying to figure out her game plan.

"Getting rid of Jack is important. He's the strongest. But Blake and Peter could be in alliance. I'm not going to work with Bender."

Faye rubs her face, she's under a lot of stress.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Faye bends her back forward. Her hands press onto her cheeks as she sighs in disappointment.

"To be honest, I didn't think I would get this far. I just came here for the experience, I didn't actually think that I would make it this far. I didn't even think I would do with the money. Maybe I can donate to charity…"

Bender crashes through the door, shocking Faye.

"Bender!" Faye screams.

Bender lands on the ground and says "You can give it to me."

"No!"

Bender stands up. Bender walks out.

"Okay, I'll beat it out of you later."

Faye looks wide eye at the robot, she didn't know what to say.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _The next morning_

Chris sits down on the couch. Blake and Peter next to each other, Samus and Jack sat down on their separate chairs.

"I wanted a chair." Peter complains to himself and Blake.

Faye stands between the two groups and Bender lies on the ground, too lazy to stand up. Bender drinks another bottle of beer.

"The final six. I still can't believe you guys made this far."

"Yeah, I can't believe that I'm that great either. Never mind. I can." Bender said proudly.

"Today's challenge is simple, whoever beats the villains wins the immunity."

Samus raises her eye brow. "What kind of bad guys?" Samus asks.

"Remember Hilda? You'll be fighting her bad guys."

"Team Plasma?" Peter asks.

"How do you know who we are facing?" Blake asks.

"I've played the game."

"What can you tell us about this Plasma Team?" Jack asks.

Chris presses a button on his watch and the floor beneath our contestants, turns into a portal. Everyone screams as they fall.

"I love my job."

 _The Contestants_

Everyone falls through grey clouds.

"To be honest, we should have expected this from Chris." Faye said.

"Agree." Everyone says in unison.

Peter wraps his right arm around Blake's waist. Blake blushes.

"Pete? What are you doing?" Blake said shock. A small goes under her eyes.

"Saving us."

Jack extends his hand to Samus. But Samus just pushes Jack's hand away.

"Thanks, but I don't need your assistance."

"But you'll die from landing."

Samus looks down to her heels. Jack looks at her feet too. The metal clunky heels start to expel energy.

Faye looks to Peter and Blake.

"Can help me? I want to live."

Peter shoots a web at Faye. Peter pulls Faye and wraps his arm around her.

Jack looks at Bender is surprise, he's not afraid.

"Bender, aren't you scared?"

"Nah, I'll live."

Bender looks down and sees a stony ground of a mountain.

"We are about to…" Bender hits the ground before he could finish. Bender stands up, unfazed by the crash landing. He rubs the dirt of his steel arms.

Bender looks around and sees that he's a middle of a battle. On one side, is a small army of crusaders with blue and white color scheme, there's an X on top. They had a dozen Pokémon with them.

On the other side, were a bunch of oddly dressed colorful people?

"Wow." Bender said in surprise. But he returns to his usual attitude, "Is there any booze?"

"What is that think?" One of the crusaders said.

"I think it's a robot."

Bender didn't hear what they said, but he presumes that it was an insult. "Hey, are you talking about me!" Bender said threaten.

A man wearing huge purple coat walks down the stairs of the castle.

"It doesn't matter. We will slay him and the Gym Leaders for defiling the greatness of Ghetsis."

Jack lands near the edge. He kneels first and stands up. Samus is about to be hit the ground, but her boots release a blast that sends her severely feet ahead and reduces her impact. Samus rolls and aims her gun at Team Plasma grunts.

However the grunts are more confused than frighten.

"Who's the hot chick?" One of the grunts mutter.

"Kill them all!" The leader yells.

Team Plasma grunts throw out there Pokémon out. Out came beartics, Polar bears that stand on two legs and have snow beards.

"Bears!" Bender yells in fear.

"You will all suffer for-MM!" The leader has mouth covered by web. The leader tries to pull it off, but his figures get stuck.

"Yah yah. Do you anything new that hasn't already been said by a bad guy." Peter said. He stands on top of the castle with Blake and Faye.

The leader screams at Peter, but his screams are muffled.

"Attack!" The grunt nearby him said.

Half of the Beartics went shot Ice Beams at Peter, Blake, and Faye. But they managed to dodge. The other half began to charge at Jack, Bender and Samus.

"Let's do this." Samus said.

"Ah. Do we have to?" Bender complains.

"Yes." Samus said annoyed.

 _The Gym Leaders_

The seven gym leaders examine the new arrivals to the battlefield. Brycen, the Ice Leader is cautious, but fascinated by the new group of people.

Skyla, the Flying type leader walks besides to Brycen.

"Should we help them?"

"No, let's wait until we know that there on our side."

"And if they are not?" Skyla asks.

"Then we are going to be in bigger trouble then I thought."

 _Peter_

The Spider-Man lands on the balcony of the castle. The grunts charge him, but since the balcony is narrow, they're in one big clump.

Peter extends his wrists out and starts shooting webs at Team Plasma. The force that hit the grunts at the front of group knocks them back onto the grunts behind them. They all fall like dominos.

"Domino's. I love that Pizza." Deadpool says, appearing out of nowhere.

 _Deadpool! Get out of here! You're out!_

"Fine." Deadpool said annoyed. Deadpool jumps off the mountain.

Peter webs the grunts into a web cocoon, trapping them.

Peter turns his attention the leader, who stands at the center of the balcony. The leader grabs his Pokeball and is about to throw it out, but Peter webs the ball to the leader's hand.

"Mm!" The leader screams angrily.

A dozen of grunts begin to run up the stairs to balcony. But Blake jumps in the way. Blake takes her whip and wraps it around one grunt's hand and uses her strength to throw him over her head.

"I hate my life!" The grunt yells.

Blake turns her weapon into gun mode. She aims her gun at the incoming grunts, the grunt stop in fear of being shot.

Blake lowers her gun to below the grunt's feet. She fires. The grunts dance their feet around the bullets. But they lose they're balance and fall to the bottom of the stair case.

 _Faye_

A dozen Beartics surround the woman. But Faye creates fire in her hand. Faye lifts her hands up to attack.

"No more!" Faye screams out.

Faye spins around and hits all of the Beartics. The fire is super effective to ice-type Beartics, all of the Pokémon faint.

"Did you see that? Faye asks casually.

 _Samus and Jack_

The two stand side by side. The concentrate on the dozen of Beartics preparing to fire an ice Beam.

"Launch me!" Samus yells.

Jack grabs Samus's ankles and tosses her into the air. Samus loopy lops. Samus uses her rocket boots to launch to the army of Pokémon.

The Beartics use Ice Beam too attack at Samus. But Samus uses to the boots to dodge the blasts. Samus closes her left eye to aim and then fires.

The laser blasts hits a few Beartics, shocking them and stop them from attacking. Samus turns her body around to have her feet face first.

Samus delivers a kick to a Beartic in the jaw. The Beartic falls back onto the ground. Jack comes in to punch another Beartic. He and Samus finish off the remaining Beartics by ways of kicking and punching.

They look at the pile of defeat Pokémon. The two were not exhausted, this barely took any wind out of them.

Jack, Samus, Blake, Peter, and Faye meet up at the steps of the castle.

"Well who won?"

"I did!" Bender yells out.

The group see Bender standing beside a group of a dozen Pokémon and Team Plasma grunts.

"That's what's you get for talking about me in a mean way!" Bender says proudly.

"You didn't beat those guys." Peter said.

Bender gasps at the statement.

"How could you accuse me of that? You try to spread the slander of me." Bender says dramatically.

"You are not strong enough to beat all those guys up. Even if you did, you couldn't possibly be fast enough to beat them up in such sort time." Blake said.

Bender crosses his arms in seriousness. "You don't know me. I could be very fast."

Blake places her hand on her forehead and sighs in annoyance.

Chris teleports in between the group and Bender in blight flash of light. They cover their eyes from the brightness. They lower them and look at Chris, wondering what he's going to say.

"Congratulations, everyone, we have a four way tie."

"What!" everyone screams.

"Yep."

An awkward silence follows. Until Bender spoke up, "So who's tied?"

"The tied is between Peter, Blake, Faye and Bender for a dozen kill, each."

"See! I told you I beat those guys up." Bender smugly points to Blake.

Blake rolls her eyes and focus back on Chris.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Why doesn't anyone trust me anymore? What have I done to make myself untrustworthy?"

The door opens. A hand holding a piece of paper extends in front of Bender. Bender grabs the paper and reads it. The paper is all the bad things he done in just the show.

"Oh. That…" Bender said in realization. But Bender just crumples the paper up and throws it away.

"Well I'm boned."

 **(Confessional End)**

"What about us?" Samus and Jack asks at the same time. Jack is confused on what's happening, while Samus is more angered.

"Sorry, both of you only got eleven kills each. That means you can't participate in the tie breaker round."

Samus narrows her eyes. How did she lose to Bender, The best bounty hunter in the universe, losing to a drunk robot.

Samus just rubs her face in disappointment.

Jack looks down to ground and frowns.

"Now! You must fight the Gym Leaders."

"Who?" the remaining said baffled. "Who were they?"

Chris points to the left of him, where the Unova Gymleaders were who observing them from a distance.

 _The Gym Leaders_

The group has become more intrigued, thanks to Chris for appearing out of nowhere.

"Wow…that's…" Skyla said, she couldn't think of any word to describe this. But Elesa, the Electric Gym Leader, filled in for her.

"Crazy?"

"Yeah…I'll go with that."

"Never the less, let's thank them for helping us." Brycen said.

 _The Contestants._

"Are they bad guys?" Peter asks.

"Does it really matter?" Chris asks.

"Yeah, I mean it's bad to attack people who are good."

"You can drop out then."

Peter wanting to keep a clear conscious, walks to the stairs and sits.

"Peter! What are you doing? You to help beat Bender." Blake said.

"I can't. I can't harm good people for money."

Faye steps in.

"You webbed me up last challenge!" Faye yells.

"I was neutralizing you. Not actively hurting you."

"Fine! Me and Blake we'll win without you."

Faye crosses her arms.

Chris is about to press his device on his wrist, but he says one more thing, "Make sure you get injured as much as possible. It will be great for ratings!"

Chris disappears.

The Gym Leaders reach the group.

"Thank you. You have defeated Team Plasma. Tell us, what is your name?" Brycen asks.

"I'm Bender, and kiss my shiny my fist!"

Bender extends his fist out to punch Brycen in the face, but Brycen just grabs the fist mid-air.

Bender eyes widen in fear.

Brycen shakes her head in disappointment.

"I thought you were on the side of good."

Brycen slides his hand to Bender's wrist and throws him over his head. Bender is send flying in the air.

"Ah!" Bender screams.

Bender's lands his head into the mountain. His head is stuck under the ground, he begins to wiggle his way out.

Faye and Blake look in shock at the sheer power of Brycen.

"Are you going to fight too?"

Blake puts her game face on and pulls her gun at Brycen. Faye summons fire into her hand.

"I see." Brycen said.

The other gym leaders grab their Pokeballs, but Brycen raises his hand.

"Brycen, what are you doing?" Clay asks.

"I can handle this. Just watch."

Brycen raises his fists in front of his head." Brycen, Blake and Faye walk in circles. Brycen always puts his left foot first, he didn't want to put his right foot before his left foot.

"That crazy fool. He's trying to recreate a scene from his movies."

"Who's a bigger fool? The fool, or the fools that follow him." Lenora asks.

"I say the ones who are fighting him." Skyla said.

"That's a fair point." Lenora said.

 _Brycen VS Blake and Faye_

Faye throws a fire stream at Brycen.

Brycen rolls out of the way. Faye throws another fire steam, but Brycen slides out of the way. Brycen dashes to Faye.

"I got this. Stand back." Blake said.

"I got that."

Faye ducks and runs way, but is then confronted by the six other Gym Leaders. Lenora the Normal Type, Burgh the Bug Type Leader, Elesa the Electric Clay the Ground Leader, Skyla the Flying Leader, and Drayden the Dragon leader. Also, Iris, Drayden's sidekick.

"I am not a sidekick!" Iris cries out.

"Hello, little lady."

"I don't really want to hurt. I just…" Faye says urgently.

All of the Gymleaders throw their Pokeballs into the air and their Pokémon came out. Watchdog, Leavanny, Zebstrika, Excadrill, Swanna, Druddigon, and Haxorus.

Faye jaw drops in fear.

"By the gods…"

"Brycen is always someone wants to do thing the cool way." Clay said.

"Figuratively and Literally." Elesa cracked a joke.

"But we're doing it the smart way."

"Stop right there!" Bender yells out.

The Gymleaders turn around and see Bender with his fists at his side, standing heroically. He put on the Super King outfit.

"Meet your match against Super King!"

However, the gym Leaders are more confused than scared.

"Why are you dressed up like a Supervillain?"

"I dressed up as hero defeat Villain like you!" Bender points at them.

"I'm pretty sure we are the good guys…" Clay said.

The women Gym Leaders glare at Clay for ignoring them.

"…And girls."

"Thank you." Elesa said.

Bender grabs six beers from his chest and chugs them all down. Bender burps fire and hits Leavanny. The Leavanny screams in pain. The fire covers Leavanny's body.

Skyla's Swanna splits water at the Leavanny to save the Pokémon. The fire is put out, but Leavanny is covered in burn marks.

Leavanny falls to the ground and faints.

"Leavanny!" Burgh cries out.

"Who's next?" Bender asks.

Clay points his hands at Bender and yells "get him!"

The seven other Pokémon rushes to Bender. Haxorus scratches Bender's front body, leaving a marks on it. Haxorus picks Bender up and throws him into a rock.

"Ow!"

Bender looks down and sees the marks.

"You ruin my paint job!" Bender says angrily.

Bender looks up and sees the Swanna flying over him. Bender extends his hand out and grabs Swanna at the neck, chocking it.

Bender pulls it back and charges at the Haxorus. Bender stands to beat Haxorus down with the Swanna, until the both Pokémon were knocked out.

"Swanna!" Skyla cries out in concern.

"How's next?" Bender says smugly.

Zebstrika rams into Bender, causing him to be knocked away.

"Ah!"

Excadrill comes out of the ground and punches Bender away.

"Crap!"

Bender lands on the ground, his face to the ground. Bender looks up and sees Watchdog and Druddigon looking down to him.

Bender sees that they want to beat him to pulp.

"Oh!" Bender said fearfully.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Why did I have to be so cool and fight all those suckers?" Bender asks himself.

Bender places his hands on his eyes and sobs.

 **(Confessional End)**

The four remaining Pokémon gather around Bender. Their owners stand behind them.

"Please, I can explain. I'm being force to do this." Bender tries to put on a sad act.

"You didn't seem force when you beat my Haxorus with Skyla's Swanna."

Bender places his hand on chin, trying to think of something. But he got nothing.

"Fine, you can take me."

The four Pokémon walk to Bender, ready to kill him. Bender closes his eyes as he couldn't witness his own defeat.

"If I don't make, tell Harley that she wasn't that good of a girlfriend!" Bender says with passion.

Clay felt a tap on his shoulder, he turns around and sees Faye.

"Sorry for this."

Faye punches Clay's left cheek bone. Clay growls in pain and covers his nose.

"I need to get stronger!"

"You do."

Faye steps back to regain ground. Faye puts her palms forward. Lighting comes out and electrocutes Clay.

"Argh!" Clay yells in pain.

Clay hits the ground and goes into a daze.

The other Gym Leaders hear Clay's cry. They are horrified at Clay being fried.

"Clay!" The Gym Leaders cried out.

Bender sees as this distraction as an opportunity to attack, which he's going to take. Bender looks around to find a weapon. He sees the knocked out Swanna. Bender laughs evilly, but very quietly to not remind the gymleaders.

"How could you?" Burgh said in sorrow.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt that badly." Faye tries to apologize.

Elesa points at Faye. "Zebstrika, use…"

Bender hits Elesa and Zebstrika with the Swanna, the two of them tumble down the cliff. The two of them scream.

"Elesa!" Skyla yells in fear.

Skyla sends out her Unfezant. She rides her Pokémon down the mountain to save Elesa.

"Two down!" Bender says.

Watchdog jumps on Bender's back and rides him like a horse. Bender did enjoy the little critter on his back. Bender grabs the Pokémon with his left hand. Bender throws it and Swanna away.

"Who's next?"

Bender looks and sees Faye battling Burgh, Iris and Lenora.

"I'll take it."

Bender runs over to them. But Iris's Drudgion blocks his way.

"Ah…" Bender says fearfully. His voice is low, too frighten to speak up.

The dragon type forms energy in his mouth and fires.

Bender mostly dodges the blast, his antenna is disintegrate.

"No! How will I get my magazines?" Bender said melodramatically.

 _Faye_

Lenora, Burgh, Drayden, and Iris threw out more of their Pokémon, The Pokémon that came Herdier, Dwebble, and Fraxure, respectively.

"You're going to pay for attacking my friend! Fraxure, Dragon Breath!" Iris screams at the top of her lungs.

"She's annoying." Burgh whisper.

Purple energy forms inside Fraxure's mouth. The dragon shots energy out of its mouth and at Faye.

Faye moves her hands back and presses them forward, "For Alm." She summons lighting. The lightning bolt and purple blast collide. The lighting blast pushes the purple blast back and hits the Gym Leaders. The four are send flying into sky.

"I have a feeling that this is someone else's thing."

"I thought we were supposed to beat bad-guys, not get beaten!" Iris complains.

"Shut up, Iris!" everyone yells at her.

They disappear into the horizon.

Faye sighs in relief.

Chris claps as he walks up to Faye.

"Congratulation. You have won the challenge."

"Where did you come from?"

"I come and go."

"Wait what about Blake?"

"What about her?"

"Isn't she fighting that one fighter guy?"

 _Blake vs Brycen_

Blake and Brycen try to kick each, but they both blocked with their own feet. They twirl their bodies around and place their feet on the ground.

"You are a cunning opponent." Brycen.

"Thanks."

Blake creates two shadow copies of herself. The three Blakes circle around Brycen.

Brycen moves his eyes left to right to keep an eye on his opponent. The real Blake comes in, she jabs Brycen at his face.

Brycen raises his arms to block the jabs.

The two shadow clones run in and kick Brycen to the ground. Brycen turns around to face Blake.

"What are you waiting for?" Brycen.

Blake sighs.

"I can't do it."

Blake extends her hand out to Brycen. He accepts and Brycen pulls her up.

"Thank you. You do have honour." Brycen said.

Peter runs to Blake.

"Are you okay?" Peter said concerned.

"Yeah. I'm going to be fine."

"Time to vote, you'll have a minute! Go!"

"Serious, that's not enough time." Blake complains.

Chris points to his watch. "Time is a ticking."

"Okay, who do we vote for?" Peter asks. Peter thinks and then comes up with an idea. "How about Bender?"

"No! Please don't send me home!" Bender begs.

"Why?" Blake asks.

"Jack and Samus are stronger."

Blake thinks about that.

"That's true."

"What are you doing? You get rid of that dumb robot."

"Hey, I'm many things. Alcoholic, addicted, and 70% old. But I'm not dumb!"

"Peter, Bender may be an ass, but Samus is much more talented than him."

"Is that your choice?"

"Yes."

"I guess." Peter said awkwardly.

"I third that."

"Fourth." Faye said.

"What!" Samus screams.

"Can you get lost already?"

Samus grits her teeth.

"Fine, I hated this show anyway."

Samus backflips and heads down the mountain.

"Nice. Well there goes a sight for sore eyes. And now they are five left. Who will be out next? Find out on…Total…Drama…Multiverse…Journey)!" Chris said.

 **Sorry it took so long for the next chapter. I hope it lives up to wait.**

 **What are your thoughts? Have a nice day.**


	12. Pokemon Stadium

**I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies.**

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse Journey. We went to Unova region to defeat the evil Team Plasma. The contest who knocked out the most grunts wins the game. But there was a four way tie behind Bender, Faye, Blake and Peter. I decided to have them fight against The Unovan Gymleaders. Faye won, and Samus was send home. Five are left? Who will go out next? Find on…Total…Drama…Multiverse…Journey!"

 _Theme song plays_

Faye lies in a hotel room. She enjoys her comfy bed. Faye rolls around in it and laughs in pure enjoyment.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I'm so grateful for the room. I feel like I can actually win this! For Alm, I will win it for you!"

 **(Confessional End)**

 _The rest_

While the cast had a good room, there is only one bed, which the four of them were hovering over.

"I should get it! Because I'm great!" Bender said arrogantly

"No, you're opposite." Peter retorts.

"I almost won, I deserve the bed." Blake said.

Peter crosses his arms.

"You took out one guy."

"At least, I participated."

Peter is offended by this, he sat out because of his morals.

"I least I wasn't willing to harm innocent people!" Peter said angrily.

"I think…" Jack begins to speak

"Shut it, Jack!" the other three said.

Jack sighs at being yelled at. He refocus his efforts.

"Let's decide with a game of skill."

Bender, Blake, and Peter are interested at what Jack's idea.

 _Later_

The four of them are playing Risk on a coffee table. They sit on the ground, in order to be close to the game.

Blake and Jack were the most powerful players. Blake controls all of North America, most of South America and half of Europe. In South America, Blake didn't have control over Brazil, which is under the control of Jack.

Blake had control of Western Europe, Great Britain, North Europe and Ice Land. Jack controlled the remaining pieces.

Jack also had compete control over Africa and parts of Asia.

Bender and Peter had control over no continents, but did fight over in Asia and Australia

"This is boring! Can I just beat you all with a bat and take the bed for myself?" Bender complains.

Everyone glares at Bender for his violent idea. Blake narrows her eyes at Bender and said to him annoyed, "No."

Bender sighs

"I'll just have to play! But beware the genius of Bender Bending Rodriguez!"

 _A few turn later_

The game has changed. Blake controls South America as a whole, but Jack has Africa now. Blake forces were now in Asia. She wipes out Bender's forces.

Blake conquers Bender's last territory, Japan.

"No!" Bender screams.

Blake just rolls her eyes at Bender.

Bender runs towards the bed, but Peter webs Bender's feet to the ground. Bender tries to pulls his feet from the web, but he couldn't. More that Bender pulled, the more the web seem to stick. Bender grunts as he continue pulling.

The remaining three return to their board game.

"Peter, it's your turn." Blake said.

The door slams open. Everyone looks to see who it is. Chris walks into the room.

"Challenge time!"

"Challenge? But it's still night time."

Chris heads to the curtains and opens them, revealing to be day time outside.

"Uh…Oh." Peter said in frighten moment, he spend the whole night playing a game. But it hit him.

"Then why am I not tired?"

Blake holds a coffee mug. Peter remembers drinking the coffee.

"Oh, that's why."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"How could I not keep track of the time?" Peter said. He's disappointed in himself.

"At least, Chris isn't Aunt May. She would have killed me for this."

 **(Confessional End)**

 _The roof top_

They were fifty stories high. Their hairs blow in the wind.

Faye, Blake, Bender, Peter, and Jack stand side by side. They glanced at each other, seeing the determined looks on their faces.

Chris stands in front of the five.

"So this is our final five? how fun." Chris said happily.

"Why are we standing on a skyscraper?" Peter asks baffled.

"For the challenge, of course."

"What are you going to do? Throw us off the roof?"

Bender chuckles.

"Yes."

Bender stops laughing and looks at Chris in confusion.

"What?"

"You're challenge today is to jump off the building…"

"Are you crazy?" Blake yells.

"Hey let me finish!" Chris says.

"By the gods! He's really has gone crazy." Faye says terrified.

"Hey! Let me finish!" Chris yells anger.

Everyone is quiet.

"The challenge is to jump off the building and see how long you can go before asking to be saved."

"Any questions?" Chris asks.

"Are you crazy?" Blake said.

"No."

"Yes, you are." Blake said.

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

Chris sighs in annoyance.

"Who's first?" Faye asks.

"All of you are going!" Chris says.

The five of contestants step onto the ledge. They look down to the ground. They see the people down there. They looked like ants from skyscraper. But when they jumped, the people kept on getting bigger and bigger.

They were sweating from adrenaline and the fear of squashing on the ground. Expect Bender, he couldn't sweat because he's a robot. He's also not afraid too.

Bender lights a cigar and smokes it.

"Any moment." Bender said relaxed.

Everyone looks dumbfound at Bender.

"How are you not afraid?" Blake asks.

"Jumped higher?"

"For what?"

"Booze."

Everyone is surprise. But when they thought about it…

"Yeah, that makes sense." Peter said.

Suddenly, a portal appears below. They are all fall into it.

 _Someone else_

The group fall onto a soft grassy field. Peter land face first.

"Chris trolled us." Peter said.

Peter moves his head up and sees the Pokémon emblem. Peter stands up and looks around and sees a stadium of cheering people.

"Oh boy."

The rest of them stand up.

"Where are we?"

Chris appears on gigantic big screen TV.

"Did you really think I would do that? I would get sued." Chris said, referring to the fake out challenge.

"So what are we doing at Pokémon stadium?" Peter asks.

"You're going to battle!"

Peter is happy. He's going to battle with Pokémon.

"I'm going to fight a real Pokémon battle?" Peter said excited.

"Yes."

Peter had a big grin on his face. He's about to achieve a childhood dream.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I'm going to fight with…oh Ned is going to be jealous."

 **(Confessional End)**

"There will be a tournament of four. The winner will receive an immunity from being voted out."

Jack notices that Chris looked over the extra person.

"Chris, there's five of us."

"Correct. That's means one of you will sit out of the challenge."

"Does this means that person will have an immunity from the vote?" Blake asks.

"Yep."

A tense look goes across their faces. A free spot to the next challenge without any work required.

"Just pick a number between one and ten."

"Oh! Six!" Bender screams right after Chris. Bender didn't put that much effort into think of a number.

"The Seventh." Faye said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"The Seventh, the day I met on Alm." Faye is dazed, she thinks back to her memories, some of the happiest memories she has.

 **(Confessional End)**

Jack holds out his hand, showing number two.

"5." Blake said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"The best tip I heard about handing this game is to just pick a number lower or higher than the other person. Let's hope that Yang binging those game shows were right."

 **(Confessional End)**

"Um…three." Peter said.

Blake sees Peter using her strategy. Blake is pleasantly surprised. Blake walks over to Peter.

"I see you borrow my plan."

"Yeah. Great minds think alike." Peter said.

"Yeah."

The two went silent. They were thinking about Blake attacking the Gym Leaders.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happen yesterday."

"I can understand what could push someone like you to do that."

Blake didn't think positively of the way peter said that, taking it as an insult.

"What do you mean people like me?" Blake said annoyed.

"I'm sorry. What meant to say was that you probably are trying to win for a friend. I couldn't see someone as nice as you doing horrible things for just themselves."

"Oh." Blake said, she felt a bit bad for assuming that Peter was insulting her, even though she knew that it was understandable at first.

"I actually didn't know what overcome me yesterday."

Bender hears this and chuckles.

 _Flashback_

Bender had a little bit of beer left in his bottle. The beer is "Mind relaxer", which had the warning "might cause some irrational behaviour in small doses."

Bender dumps the rest in a glass of Soda nearby. He walks casually, whistling.

Blake comes back and drinks from the soda. Blake stops drinking and looks at it, baffled. She didn't like. Blake dumps it down the sink.

 _Flashback end_

"The correct number is…six!"

Bender cheers loudly. Bender starts to dance. He moves his right leg to the front and starts to shake.

"Do the Bender. Do the Bender."

Everyone just rolls their eyes at the jerk of a robot.

Bender is teleported out of the arena.

 _Chris_

Bender reappears beside Chris. They sit in a booth, which oversaw the stadium. The seats were great, it's high enough to see everything on the field, but it's close enough to see what's going on.

Bender sits down on a chair and makes himself comfortable.

"Two beers, please."

"Bender, can you do me a favor?"

Bender groans.

"Oh, I have to work." Bender complains.

"Yes. But it's fun. You get to pick who is going to fighting."

Bender is interested. He looks to the field. Bender narrows his eyes to Peter and Blake.

"Those two!" Bender points at them.

 _The Battlefield._

Jack, Faye, Blake, and Peter were conversing with each other.

Suddenly, Jack and Faye are teleported out of the arena.

Peter and Blake are surprised, but realize that the challenge has started.

Two metal rods come out of the ground, one rod facing another person. A hologram of Pokémon team options.

"I guess we're fighting each other." Blake said.

"What?" Peter said bewilder.

 **Sorry it took so long. I promise that I'll get this fanfic back to a regular schedule.**

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Have a nice day!**


	13. Pokemon Stadium Part 2

**I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies.**

Peter scrolls through the option choice for his team. The screen didn't show what each Pokémon is. It did show the types of the team. Peter stopped at the bug type team and considered picking that. But knowing his knowledge of the Pokémon games, he knew that Bug type had the weakest Pokémon. He skipped and went to Dragon Type.

Peter went to touch the screen and choose this team. Just at the same time Blake chose her team.

Two Pokeballs appear hovering in front of them. They grab them.

"The rules are simple. It's going to be a double battle, meaning two on two. You win when the opponent's Pokémon has fainted." Chris said into a microphone.

Peter and Blake threw out their Pokémon.

Peter's Pokémon: Flygon and Haxorus.

Flygon is a green insectoid, bipedal dragon. It had large rhombus shaped wings that had red trim and small hands that have three claws. Its tail had dark green stripes.

This Pokémon had a reputation for being deadly, but you would never guess based on its appearance.

However, Haxorus is a different story.

Haxorus is a tall dragon that's cover in dark yellow-green scales on its front and back. The dragon had blood red claws. But it's most defining features are its tusks, which look scythes. These are located on its upper jaw sides.

While not having the same near legendary status of Flygon, it's still a powerful Pokémon.

Blake's Pokémon: Garchomp and Hydreigon.

Garchomp is a dark blue Pokémon, with a red underbelly. Gold spot is under Garchomp's belly and a gold star on the Dragon's nose. The Pokémon looked like a hammer head shark if it could walk on two legs, add in the spikes on the legs and arms, and the extra fin.

This Pokémon had a near legendary status. The reason because that the Sinnoh Champion has one. And no one has ever beaten it. Many people have gone looking for a Garchomp to try and capture that sort of incredibleness.

Hydreigon resembles the classic three headed dragon. But it had differences. Instead of two wings, there were six black wings. The main head are dark blue and the only head that had eyes. The other two heads operated as arms, but they still had a mind.

"You picked the same type." Peter said surprise.

Blake nodded her head.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I didn't know anything about Pokémon. So I chose the type that I thought is the strongest. Don't tell Peter. He'll probably think that was a dumb idea." Blake said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Begin!" Chris yells.

"How am I supposed to attack if I don't know what they can do?" Peter asks.

A tablet shows into his hands. This shows the attacks of Peter's Pokémon.

Flygon moves are: Hyper beam, Dragon Rush, Dragon Claw, and Earthquake.

Haxorus moves are: Giga Impact, Dragon Claw, Dragon Dance, and Protect.

Blake also got a tablet that shows her Pokémon's attack.

Garchomp moves are: Dig, Flamethrower, Dragon Rush, and Slash.

Hydreigon: Outrage, Hyper Voice, Work Up, Focus Blast.

"I don't know what any these do." Blake said.

"Do you need help?" Peter asks.

"No. Let's just battle."

Blake looks intensely at Hydreigon. She wonder what move she would gamble on. Normally, Blake would care about attack, not how dangerous it sounded. But Blake decides to use the name that sound like it could do the most damage.

"Hydreigon, Hyper Voice on Haxorus."

Hydreigon releases a soundwave from all three of its mouths. The soundwave blows the grass like its wind.

Flygon and Haxorus cover their ears to block out the sound, but it still caused damaged.

Blake smiles slightly, she chose the right attack. That not only did damage to one, but two.

However, Peter is about to strike back.

"Haxorus, Protect!"

Haxorus is surrounded by a blue orb that shields him from all harm.

"Flygon, Earthquake!"

Flygon clenches to the ground.

"What is-?"

Before Blake could finish, the ground began to shake uncontrollably. Blake struggle to stand up straight. Garchomp on the other hand falls to the ground and receives damage from the Earthquake. Garchomp growls in pain.

Hydreigon is immune since it's flying over the ground.

Flygon stops shaking the ground and goes back to flying.

Haxorus's blue protection orb disappears, as it no longer needed it.

Peter is speechless, he just did a real life Pokémon attack.

"Cool!"

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I hope Chris will let me keep these Pokémon."

"No I won't." Chris said over the PA.

Peter sighs.

"Why do you give me a childhood dream, but then take it take away from me?"

"Because it's more for you to be disappointed."

Chris laughs.

"You're a jerk." Peter mumble.

 **(Confessional End)**

Blake regains her balance and looks intently at Peter.

Peter is actually frighten that he might have made Blake angry.

But a smile grew on her face.

"That was a good strategy."

Peter is momentary taken aback.

"Attacking me with an Earthquake and protecting your own Pokémon."

Peter goofy smile on his face.

"Well…I know my Pokémon."

"I see. It seems like you're going to win this."

Peter is surprise.

"What? Don't give up."

"Who says I'm giving up?"

The two challengers smile at each other.

"Garchomp! Flamethrower! Hydreigon, Focus Blast!"

Garchomp releases a torrent of flame from its mouth and heads to Haxorus.

Hydreigon had its three heads form one big white energy ball and fires at Flygon.

Peter is quick to attack.

"Flygon, Hyper Beam! And Haxorus, use Giga Impact."

Flygon fires a white beam from its mouth and goes right through the Focus Blast. The beam hits Hydreigon, causing him to blast off into the sky.

Haxorus body had a white light emitting it, which acted like amour. Haxorus launches itself to Garchomp. The attack goes through the Flamethrower. The flames just bounce off Haxorus skin. Haxorus head-butts Garchomp.

Garchomp is send falling into the black void below the stage.

The audience cheers for Peter.

Peter looks around and takes in the cheering. He doesn't boast about it or raise his arms in triumph. He just slightly smirks.

 _Chris and Bender_

They clap with the crowd at the short, but entertaining fight.

"Woo!" Bender yells out.

"I got to ask. Why did you put Blake and Peter against each other?"

"To try and break their alliance. Then I knock them out."

Bender laughs evilly.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Bender continues to laugh evilly.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Peter and Blake_

They walk up to each other. The two shake hands.

"No!" Bender yells.

"We should do this more? Well, if you want." Peter said the later sentence in a stutter.

"Sure."

The two of them are teleported out of the stage.

Faye and Jack appeared at the ends of two ends of the stage.

The two tablets appear in their hands.

Jack is confusion of this Technogym he was not familiar with. But he figure out quickly that you swipe it to the side to see the other Pokémon teams.

"Hm. Who should I pick?"

Jack stopped on the fighting type. He presses the tablet and selects the Pokémon.

Faye had a simpler way of choosing. She swipes the tablet to move the choices fast. Therefore, she couldn't see what types are there.

Faye touches the screen and lands on Fairy type.

"Fairy type? Sound tremendous."

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Let me know how I can improve my writing.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	14. Pokemon Stadium Part 3

**I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies.**

Two Pokeballs appeared in the palms of Faye and Jack.

Jack is puzzled.

"How do I open them?" Jack asks Chris. He had raise his voice in order to get Chris's attention.

"Did you not pay attention?" Chris said annoyed.

"Yes. But I forgot."

"Ugh." Chris sighs.

"Just throw the Pokeballs." Peter yells.

Jack throws the two Pokeballs. The Pokémon that came out are Hitmonchan and Lucario.

Hitmonchan wore a light purple tunic and had red boxing gloves. The Pokémon's head had five protrusions and had shoulder pads.

Faye throws her Pokeballs. Her Pokémon are Sylveon and Gardevoir

Sylveon turns its body towards Faye. The two stare at each other, fascinated by the other's appearance.

Faye squeals out.

"So cute!"

Faye grabs Sylveon and hugs it. The Pokémon smiles from the hug.

"You're almost as cute as Alm."

 _Jack_

Jack and his Two Pokémon sit with their legs crossed. Jack exchanges looks with the two borrowed Pokémon.

"I need your help?"

The Pokémon gave Jack a skeptical look. Mostly because of his gi and how his hair is in a ponytail. They never seen someone with kind of wardrobe.

"I need you to battle for me. Winning will give a higher chance of winning the money that I can give to people that have been affected by Aku. I promise that you will be repaid greatly."

Lucario closes his eyes. His mask raises as he tries to detect through Jack's Aura, to see if he is telling the truth.

Lucario focuses and feels Jack's honesty. Lucario exits the trance and looks at Jack.

Lucario nods it head. It will fight for Jack. Lucario stands up and faces the opponent.

Its friend, Hitmonchan stands up to assist his friend.

 _Faye_

She looks at the elegant Gardevoir. Faye admires its dress.

"Wow. So pretty."

"BATTLE ALREADY!" Chris yells through a micro phone.

Faye covers her eyes in pain.

"Ow."

 _The stands_

Peter, Blake, and Bender covered their ears.

"What was the point of doing that? You could have just told her to fight."

"I know. But this made the point clearer."

"You almost made us death!" Blake

"But I didn't."

Chris had a smirk on his face.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I'm going to sue him." Blake says.

"Actually, you can't." Chris said over the PA.

"Why?"

An intern opens the door and shows Blake her contract.

"You cannot sue me, unless I do extreme amount of damage to your body."

Blake sighs.

"I wish Yang was here."

 **(Confessional End)**

"Now, fight!" Chris declares.

 _The battle field_

Hitmonchan raised its hands at his face. Its right hand is slightly ahead of the left palm. Just like a boxer, Hitmonchan moves left to right, never letting his legs crossed.

In contrast, Lucario just stood still with his head down. His palms were at his side and oozing out Aura. Lucario raises its head and opens its eyes. They glow yellow.

Faye is frighten by Lucario.

"Why are you so scary?" Faye said fearfully.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Lucario looks into a mirror. The Pokémon notices its odd appearance. It lowers the mirror and thought Faye's comment. Lucario didn't understand why Faye would be scared of her.

 **(Confessional End)**

Two tablets appear in Faye and Jack's hand. This showed the attacks for their Pokémon.

Lucario: Aura Sphere, Force Palm, Sword Dance, Close Combat.

Hitmonchan: Detect, Mach Punch, Focus Punch, and Thunder Punch.

Gardevoir: Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Moonblast, and Future Sight.

Sylveon: Fairy Wind, Last Resort, Double Team, and Draining Kiss.

Jack sternly looks at the Tablet. Even though he never played Pokémon, he can quickly understand what each move was going to do. Close Combat describes itself.

"Lucario, use Sword Dance."

Lucario closes his eyes. Four swords appear and orbit around Lucario. The swords disappears. Lucario's attack has increased.

"That was disappointing." Jack said.

Gardevoir, Hypnosis on Lucario!" Faye orders.

Lucario falls asleep. Lucario begins to snore.

Jack manages to keep his cool, even though one of his Pokémon is asleep.

"Hitmonchan, Thunder Punch on Gardevoir!"

Hitmonchan right fist has electric sparks coming out of it. Electricity explodes, engulfing the whole fist. Hitmonchan dashes to Gardevoir and delivers a critical hit.

Gardevoir is send to Faye's feet. Gardevoir tries to push itself up, but it's been weaken too much. Gardevoir slumps to the ground and closes its eyes at it passes out.

"By the gods." Faye said shocked.

Hitmonchan runs back to Jack. Hitmonchan extends his fist for a fist bump. But Jack, not knowing what a fist bump is, just places his hand on Hitmonchan's fist, in a vain of a high-five.

Hitmonchan is bewilder. Hitmonchan double face palms.

However, Hitmonchan in hit by a sparking tornado and is send into the pit.

Jack looks in surprise. But he quickly realizes that Sylveon used the attack. Faye had ordered Sylveon to use Fairy Wind.

"Got you." Faye said.

Faye looks at the sleeping Lucario. The game is hers.

"Sylveon, Fairy Wind!"

Fairy Wind comes out of Sylveon's back and his knocked Lucario into the hole.

Jack sighs. He promise his Pokémon victory. But he fail to deliver.

"I did it, Alm!" Faye cheered.

Jack is teleported into the stands. Taking his place, Peter.

"Let the final battle begin!" Chris declares. He's excited for the final battle.

"Wait, my Pokémon are injured."

Suddenly, Faye's Pokémon disappear. Faye raised an eyebrow at the disappearance of her Pokémon. But two more Pokeballs appeared in her hands.

Peter also hold two Pokeballs.

"Your new teams are random. Now…begin!"

Faye and Peter throw. And their Pokémon came out.


	15. Pokemon Stadium Part 4

**I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies.**

Peter had Magmar and Charizard

Faye had Vaporeon and Blastoise.

Peter is dismayed upon the teams that he and Faye had. Faye's team had the type advantage. But what balanced this battle out is that Faye had little experience with Pokémon battling. They were as equal despite outward appearance.

The pads fly into Peter's and Faye's hands.

Peter

Charizard: Slash, Flare Blitz, Flamethrower, and Sesmoc Toss

Magmar: Sunny Day, Fire Blast, Flamethrower, and Fire Punch

Faye

Blastoise: Iron Defense, Rain Dance, Hydro Pump, and Skull Bash

Vaporeon: Last Resort, Muddy Water, Aqua Ring, and Haze.

"Ready?" Peter asks.

"Always for Alm." Faye said.

"Do you always think about him?" Peter asks.

Faye is offend. Alm meant everything to her.

"Do you have a problem?" Faye said anger.

"No…I just don't think this is healthy."

"This is completely health!" Faye yells.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Peter sighs.

"Great job, Peter. You made her angry."

 **(Confessional End)**

"BEGIN!" Chris says over the PA

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump on Magmar."

Blastoise leans forward for his guns to have a better aim. Water comes out of its water cannon's and quickly hit Magmar.

Magmar is hit and rolls onto the ground. The water attack did much damage to the fire type.

"Magmar, dig your claws into the ground."

Magmar follows the order. Magmar digs its claws into the dirt. Magmar forces a stop. Magmar stands back up.

"Good job." Peter said.

Peter points at Vaporeon.

"Flamethrower!"

Magmar spits out a torrent of fire and hits Vaporeon. But the attack isn't as effective as compared to Blastoise's attack

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I can't exchange blows throughout the battle. Most of my attacks won't do a lot of damage. I'll have to have to push them off the stage. Oh my god. I'm planning a Pokémon strategy in real life? This is so cool!" Peter said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Magmar, Fire Punch, full power!"

Magmar's fist is engulfed into flame. Magmar winded its fist up. Magmar delivers a powerful punch and critical hit to Vaporeon. The Water Pokémon is send mid-air and falls into the hole.

Vaporeon screams out.

"Vaporeon!" Faye yells out.

Magmar falls back and stands beside Charizard.

Peter looks at Blastoise.

"This is going better than expected." Peter said happily.

Faye turns back to Peter. She's furious.

"You'll pay for that."

Peter eyes widen.

"Crap…"

"Blastoise, Skull Bash!" Faye yells at the top of her lungs. Her scream startles Peter.

Blastoise leans forwards. Its head aligns itself with Magmar. Blastoise pushes himself forward and launches into the air. The Pokémon managed to jump and move at fast speeds, despite its immense weight and body size.

"Magmar-!" Peter is about to order Magmar to dodge, but-

SLAM!

Blastoise heads slams into Magmar's body. Magmar is send into mid-air and was about to fall into the hole. But Charizard catches the fellow Pokémon. However, the attack took out the last of Magmar's health, leaving it unconscious.

Charizard places Magmar gently on the ground.

"Wow…" Peter didn't what to say for the kindness of his Pokémon. But he readjusts himself and focuses back onto the battle at hand.

Charizard vs Blastoise, this seemed familiar to Peter.

"This is just like the anime. So cool!"

"What's an anime?" Faye asks.

"I'll tell you later."

The crowds cheered. The battle between two iconic Pokémon is about to start. Two enter, one wins.

"Are you ready Charizard?"

Charizard gives the thumbs up.

"Charizard, seismic toss!"

Charizard glides over to Blastoise.

"Skull Bash!"

Blastoise once again launches.

The two Pokémon lock eye to eye. They wanted this to happen. And now, they're going to get it.

"Charizard dodge!"

Faye and Blastoise are surprised. They didn't expect a pull out.

Charizard stands in front at the side of Blastoise, but only for a brief moment.

"Now! Kick off him off the stage!"

Charizard kicks Blastoise.

"Blastoise!" The Pokémon cries out its name as it falls down the abyss.

Everyone is silent. Until Bender said what was on everyone's mind.

"Well that was disappointing."

Chris presses a button on his chair. He and the other three contestants teleport out of their seats. They reappeared in the arena. However, since they were sitting, they fall to the ground.

"Ow! My-!" Bender said.

"Nope! You can't say that on TV." Chris said.

"Stupid network guidelines."

Chris stands up.

"Peter, as the winner, you will not be voted out tonight."

Peter has faint smile on his face.

"Now, who will you vote out?"

"Faye!" Peter said in an instead.

Chris is surprised how fast Peter made up his mind.

"Really?"

"She lost in…" Peter thinks of a nice way of saying "the worst possible "in a way that I would disappointed."

"Same." Bender said.

"That's two votes for Faye."

"Three." Blake said.

"Faye, you're out of here!"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Faye yells at the top of her lungs.

"Who will lose in the worst way ever? Find out on Total…Drama…Multiverse…Journey!"

"ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Faye continues to scream.

"Can someone get her out of here?"

 **I have returned. Sorry it took so long. But wow, we are almost at the end. A couple of episodes. So hyped!**

 **What are your thoughts? If you have a problem, let me know.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	16. Rival Rematch

"Last Time on Total Drama Multiverse Journey. Pokémon! Got to catch them all! Or have them fight to exhaustion. The only player who knew how to play Pokémon, Peter, obviously won the game. And Faye was sent home for being the dumbest player in the history of Pokémon. And that's really saying something. Who will be out next? Find out on Total…Drama…Multiverse…Journey!"

 _Theme song plays_

Bender drinks two bottles of beer simultaneously. However, it isn't his beer of choice. He drank all of the beer from his show. He moved onto Duff Beer.

"Hmm, Duff." Bender said very relaxed.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I've done. I'm about to win the game. Just need to beat those chumps and soon all the money will be mine!" Bender said sinisterly.

Bender starts to laugh evilly. His laugh is loud.

However, he stopped when Chris knocked on the door.

"Can you keep it down? People are trying to sleep here."

Bender laughs quietly.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Blake_

She blushes her teeth in the bathroom. Blake spits into the sink. Blake turns around and sees the camera is on her.

"I have nothing to say. You can go now."

"Well, Chris wants to get footage from each of the contestant to edit later. So can you say something to the camera?" The Camera Man said.

Blake rolls her eyes.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I guess Peter and I will work together to make it to the finale. After that, I'll feel bad for Peter. He's seems like a kid who's always try to do the right thing. I hope his life is great after this."

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Peter_

The young hero looks up to the ceiling, pondering what he'll do.

"Maybe I can spend that money moving into a better apartment. I can use it to fund my college tuition. But what do I do with the rest? Maybe I can visit Blake, and I can go on an adventure with her friends."

Peter turns to his side and begins to fall asleep.

"Best to think about that in the morning."

 _The Morning_

The four contestants were in the winner's quarters. They were standing up, unlike Chris, who sat in a comfy chair drinking coco.

"Mmm. Coco."

Chris takes another sip.

"Do you have any coco for us?" Peter asks.

"No." Chris said.

Chris finishes off the last of his coco.

"Today's challenge, you will be fighting four deadly warriors."

"Okay." Bender said with no emotion in his voice.

Chris is baffled by Bender's reaction.

"Aren't you scared?" Chris asks.

"No. I got bored with these challenges."

Chris is offended. All of this hard work to throw the deadliest things at his cast and Bender isn't afraid one bit.

"We'll see about that."

"Who are we facing?" Peter asks.

"You'll see. The first one to beat their opponent or last fighter standing, wins."

Chris grabs his teleporting device. He teleports each of them away to their opponents.

He puts away the button.

"Can I have more coco?"

 _Jack_

The Samurai teleported into a metal hallway. The halls had a dark sliver look to it.

Jack remembers that one person had a similar look to this building.

"Aku? Did Chris send me to kill Aku?"

"Samurai, we meet again." A cold, mechanical voice.

Jack recognized that voice, but it's not Aku. Jack turn back and sees Darth Vader.

The Sith Lord had his Lightsaber out.

Jack takes out his sword.

The two face off.

 _Peter_

He walks into a room. It has a lot of space, but there's only one chair and desk, which lies on a short flight of stairs.

"I see Chris has send his challenger." An ominous voice speaks with much power.

Peter hears the voice coming from on top of the stairs. The chair turns. An old man stands up and walks down the stairs.

The man stood up straight and placed his hands behind his back.

Peter already knew who this man was.

"Count Dooku." Peter said slightly surprised. He would have been more shock, if hadn't gotten used to meeting many famous fictional characters.

Peter fires four webs at the Sith Lord.

Dooku, in less of a second, took out his Lightsaber. Count Dooku did it swift, but eloquent from his many years of Lightsaber training.

"Wait…you're master of Form II. That's mostly used for lightsaber combat." Peter said fearfully.

"A youngling could defect your attacks."

Dooku extends his arm out and shot Force Lighting. Peter jumps out of the way and lands on the wall.

"I sense the fear in you. A coward." Dooku mocked the young hero.

"Oh crap." Peter mutters.

 _Bender_

Bender runs through a darken cavern. He screams, "Ah. Someone save me."

Bender looks back and sees Darth Maul chasing him.

"Come back here, killing you bring me back to my glory." Darth Maul yells.

"Please, I didn't drink enough beer today."

 _Blake_

Blake arrives.

Blake takes in her surroundings. Blake is in a circular room. Blake sees a window. Outside, there's a futuristic city. There is no grass, trees, or any green. Just the artificial colors of the city. It's night, but the many lights blocked anyone from seeing the stars.

"…That's just…where am I?" Blake asked.

Blake leaves through the door. Blake stands in a grand hall…or what's left of it. Pillars lay on the ground, broken into pieces. Blake sees burned marks on the pillars and the floor.

"What happened here?"

Blake walks around. She sees a small flight of stairs. Blake goes up and sees a library. Like the Grand hall, pillars were on the floor. The bookshelves were destroyed.

Blake hears a laugh. She turns around to see who this is.

A clocked figure walked up the stairs. His cloak is black. He was hunched over, Blake couldn't see his face.

"Who are you?" Blake asks.

The cloak figure looks up to Blake. His deform white skin and cold yellow eyes pierce through the Darkness. The Sith Lord, Darth Sidious.

"Your opponent."

Blake is cautious. Blake quickly grabs her weapon is about to shoot the Sith. But Sidious forces pushes Blake into a table. Blake tries to get up from the table, but Sidious kept her down. Sidious begins to walk over to Blake.

When he got in close, Sidious let go of Blake, but instead, he releases a torrent of force lightning onto Blake.

Blake screams out. The lighting paralyzes her as she squabbles on the ground.

"You come here to defeat me. But you now will feel the power of the Dark Side."

Sidious kept on releasing more lighting. He enjoys hearing the screams of the young girl.

Blake summons a shadow clone on the left side of the desk. The clone charges at Sidious, catching him off guard.

Sidious stops electrocuting Blake and takes out his Lightsaber. Sidious stabs the clone. The shadow clone vanishes.

Sidious is about to return to attacking Blake, however she's gone.

Sidious chuckles.

"You will not hide that easily from me."

Sidious walks around the library.

Blake crouches on the second floor of the library, spying on Sidious.

"I'll have to fight him another way."

Blake steps into the shadows.

 _Jack vs Vader._

They continue to strike each other. However, none of their attacks could break through the other's defences. They lock blades.

"I see you have grown stronger since last time." Vader said.

They take a step back.

Vader forces pushes Jack. The Samurai manage to stop the push by stabbing his sword into the ground. He quickly takes it out and starts to run at Vader.

Jack moves in and starts striking Vader at his sides. Jack's reflexes were unreal, they strike as fast as lighting. But Vader easily deflects the attacks thanks to his years of training.

When Jack goes in for another blow, Vader grabs Jack's wrist.

Jack is surprised. He tries to break free, but Vader's tight grip stopped Jack. Vader twists Jack's arm, breaking it.

"Ah!" Jack screams in pain.

Jack drops his sword. Vader quickly grabs the sword and places it at Jack's neck.

Jack is shocked.

"You came back. Now you will feel the full power of the dark side."

Jack looks up in fear.

 _Spider Man vs Count Dooku_

Spider Man picks up Dooku's deck. His increased strength helped him hold it above his head. Spider Man throws at Dooku. But the Count grabs it with the force.

"Oh no."

Count Dooku throws it back at Peter.

Peter ducks. The desk crashes through the window.

Dooku forces jumps to the top of the stairs. He lands eloquently in front of Peter. Dooku places his Lightsaber at Peter's neck.

"It is useless to resist."

"Can I give you a piece of advice?"

"Do you not know the predicament you are in? What advice can you give me?"

Dooku feels something is on his right ankle. He looks down. Peter webbed his foot.

Peter kicks Dooku send him out of the broken window.

"I killed him. I just wanted him to slip. I-"

Count Dooku force pulls Peter out of the window too.

"Woah!" Peter screams.

Peter and Dooku were heading straight for the ground rapidly. Peter launches a web towards the wall and sticks on the wall. When Dooku was about to hit the ground, he broke the fall by releasing a wave of force, which causes him to bounce back up.

Dooku lands on his feet.

Dooku places his lightsaber at his side.

"You're alive." Peter said relived.

Count is perplexed by Peter's concern about him. The young hero had a good heart.

Suddenly, an army of B1battle droids begin to surround Peter and the Count. The droid weren't very scary. Can't expect much from the basic solider in the army. But they had the numbers.

Count Dooku walk backwards into the army of droid, he slowly disappears.

"Get him!" The Battle Droid Commander ordered.

They aim their blasters at Peter.

"Great job. You have a hundred guns pointed at you. Just great." Peter said to himself.

 _Blake vs Palpatine_

Blake crawls through the ceiling of the temple. Through the cracks, she sees Palpatine walking alone through the temple.

Blake takes out her weapon, it's in pistol mode.

"I'll ambush him when he reaches the stairs."

Blake is about to move, but she sees something. Palpatine is holding arms wide. He raise them up slightly.

"What is he doing? Unless-!"

Palpatine claps his hands over his head. Two pillars smash through the sealing, on both sides of Blake. The ceiling collapses and Blake falls. Blake is terrified, she's caught off guard by Palpatine's attack. Her mind is overwhelm, that gives Palpatine another chance to strike.

Palpatine force grabs Blake and throws her into a pillar. Blake slides down the pillar.

Palpatine walks over to Blake, he laughs at teen.

"You should have left when you had the chance. Now, you will die."

Blake stands up.

Palpatine pulls out his red lightsaber and activates it.

Palpatine laughs at Blake.

Blake runs over to Palpatine. She jumps up into the air. Blake heads straight down. Blake turns her weapon in gun mode and shoots Palpatine. But Palpatine raises his lightsaber and blocks all of the bullets.

Blake changes back her weapon back to sword mode. Blake quickly strikes at the Sith. But Palpatine effortlessly stops her attacks with ease. Their blades lock.

Blake struggles to push the blade forward. But she couldn't move in any closer. Blake is confused. An elderly man is holding his own to a Young powerful Huntress.

"How?" Blake asks.

Palpatine chuckles.

"The Dark Side sustains me. Your feeble attacks will do nothing."

Palpatine moves the blades closer to Blake's head. Blake cringes at she tries to hold the blade back.

"I sense so much power in you. Join me, I can teach you so much more. You have so much potential."

Palpatine brings the blades an inch from Blake's face. Blake falls to one knee.

"No! I will-."

Palpatine knocks the sword out of Blake's hand. Blake is taken aback. Palpatine force pushes Blake away and lands on her back,

Palpatine quickly puts his saber away and releases force lighting.

"I already had enough speeches. Now you will die."

Blake screams in pain. She can't move, the lighting paralyzed her once more.

 _Vader vs Jack_

Vader is about to cut Jack's head off. But Jack falls backwards before the two blades strike. Jack delivers a kick Vader's right shin. Vader stumbles back and drops Jack's sword.

Jack grabs his sword.

Jack engage in multiple strikes towards Vader. The Sith manage block three, but the forth one cut off his right arm off.

"Ah!" Vader screams.

Vader falls to the ground. He looks to the Jack. Jack stood in front of Vader, with his sword at his side. The two stare at each other. Vader felt hatred for Jack for besting him in a fight. But he had a sliver of respect for him for that fact. Vader doesn't lose often.

Jack sees himself beginning to turning into energy. He has won.

Jack looks back to Vader. The two continue to stare in silence until Jack disappear.

 _The Winner's room_

Jack sits down on the couch.

Blake hair is fizzy due in part of Palpatine's force lighting attack.

Peter walks over to Blake.

"Are you feeling okay?" Peter asks.

"I'll feel better-." Blake remembers something.

"Oh no! I left my weapon with Palpatine!"

"Oh no." Peter said.

Chris walks into the room.

"Who do you-?"

"Bender!" Blake, Jack, and Peter said at once.

"What?" Bender says shocked.

"That was fast." Chris said.

"But I'm your friend! We have so many good times together!"

"Name one!" Blake said.

"Uh…" Bender tries to think. But he has nothing.

"Please! Have mercy."

"No." Blake said bluntly.

"Fine. I didn't like this game anyway."

"Then why did you come?" Jack asked.

"Um…shut up!"

Bender stumps out of the room.

"Well he handle that well. Who will be out next? Find out on…Total…Drama…Multiverse…Journey!"

 **What are your thoughts? Let me know what you like and what you think should be improved.**

 **Sorry I was gone for so long. I had a Writer's Block. But I feel like this worked out, since this chapter is coming out near the New Solo movie.**

 **Let me know who you want to win.**

 **If you want, rank the characters.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	17. The Finale! Take It On!

**I don't own these characters. They belong to their respect companies.**

Chris is digging through a pile of papers, he desperately looking for a new idea. Chris looks at a piece of paper and quickly reads it.

"Paintball…" Chris crumples and throws the paper behind him. He already did that. Chris falls onto the paper pile and starts to cry.

"I can't believe I'm out of ideas. How is it possible?"

An intern enters the room. He enters the cautiously, at the same time, he's thinking what he's going to say to his boss. What would he like to hear right now?

"Um, Chris…"

"What! Can't you see that I'm in an emergency? I have no more ideas left!" Chris said in a high, agitated voice.

The Intern shakes in fear. The Intern manages to calm himself using deep breaths. The Intern walks slowly to Chris. The Intern places his hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should see if anything new is out. Finding new ideas to be inspired."

Chris places his hand on his chin and to think about the idea. A smile goes across his face when this can get out of this problem.

"I love it." Chris said happily.

Christ then notices the intern hand on his shoulder. He pushes the hand off his shoulder and looks sternly at the Intern.

"Don't touch me."

"Will do."

Chris takes out his phone to check out anything new that has come out recently. Chris types "recent movies", he searches it. Chris sees the first result. "Ant Man and the Wasp"

"Hmm. That could work."

Chris and The Intern smile.

"I'm back baby!"

 _Theme Song plays_

Jack, Blake, and Peter relax in the living room. Peter slumps on the chair, his eyes are closed, beginning to fall into a sleep.

Blake lies on the couch, reading her book. She holds the book close to her head to read the book closely. Blake turns a page slowly and starts reading the next page.

Jack sits on a chair, he has his fingers through the handle. Jack takes a slip of his herbal tea.

"How's your book?" Jack asks.

"A slow start, but it's becoming investing."

"That sounds great." Chris pops out from behind the coach.

"Woah." Blake is startled and accidently throws her book into the air. She falls off the coach and hits the ground, landing on her face.

"Ouch." Blake said deadpan.

Chris chuckles. "Always go for the classics."

Peter looks at Chris in confusion, this is the first time Chris did this.

"You never did this before."

"This is a classic in general."

"Oh...oh, I get it."

Chris climbs over the couch and sits down.

"Ready for the final challenge of the reason and the million dollars!" Chris said excitedly.

"Yeah. Of course." Blake said bluntly.

"Jezz, you don't have to be rude about it." Chris said.

"Sorry."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Not really." Blake said."

 **(Confessional End)**

"Today, we look for inspiration from a recently released movie, called Ant Man and the Wasp."

"So you are out of ideas." Blake states.

Chris is taken by surprise. But he plays it cool to not give it away.

"What makes you say that?"

"You never once said that you took inspiration from something this new. Usually, the franchise is several years old."

"Well…you're wrong. This was planned from the starts."

"Chris, by the time of release of this chapter, the movie was month old."

Chris is shocked, he's being exposed.

"Well…shut up."

"What a great comeback." Peter said sarcastically.

"You too."

"Alright fine, my mistake." Peter said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Not really."

"Thank you!" Blake said from outside.

 **(Confessional End)**

"For this challenge that was PLANNED FROM THE START…" Chris puts keys emphasis.

"Whatever." Blake rolls her eyes.

"It's going to be a boss battle. The person who beats the boss wins the game."

Jack takes another sip of his tea and swallows it, enjoying the flavors of his leaf tea.

"What skills does this opponent have?" Jack asks.

"You'll see."

Blake stands up and crosses her arms.

"Okay. Where are we going to fight whoever this person is?" Blake asks.

"Actually, she's already here."

"What-." Jack says before he feels an incoming kick coming towards his head. He tosses his tea into the air and quickly turns around. He grabs the kick with his left hand. Jack then catches his cup with his right hand.

Peter jumps up and aims his web shooters at attacker. Blake takes her pistol and aims it.

The attacker had a white mask on that covers her entire head. The way she sees through her mask is the red circles that glow red. She wore hood that is made out fibre, except the top, which is plastic. The rest of her suit is fibre, but armour covers it, say for her joints.

"I guess she's the boss?" Blake asks

"Yes. Meet Ghost." Chris said.

"Well she lost, very fast." Blake said.

Ghost's passes through Jack's hand. Before Jack could react, the kick reach his face and he gets knock to the other side of the room.

Blake and Peter are surprise by Ghost kicking Jack like he was nothing. Ghost walks to Peter and Blake. Both Blake and Peter are both put off, fire their weapons at Ghost. However, Ghost becomes intangible and walks through the shots.

"Why can't we hit her?" Blake asks.

"You're asking me like I know the answer." Blake said.

Ghost ducks to the ground and become tangible again. Ghost grabs Blake's wrists and begins to wrestle her for the pistols.

Peter fire several web shots at Ghost. But Ghost saw this coming, she forces Blake to take the attack for her. Ghost becomes intangible again. When the webs landed on Blake's back, she's pushed by the force of the attack and passes through Ghost.

Blake attached to the ground by the webs and in unable to get out.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"In hindsight, with a name like Ghost, I should had saw it coming." Peter said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Ghost grabs Blake's weapon. Ghost turns it into its katana mode.

"Hey, that's not yours."

Peter launches two web strings at Ghost and attached onto her shoulders. Peter pulls her towards him with immense strength. Peter detaches from the web from his right wrist and goes in for a punch. But Ghost passes through him. Ghost is about to deliver to strike towards Peter's back, but Peter rolls away. Peter jumps over the couch and turns to face Ghost. But she's gone.

"Huh…"

Peter feels his spider sense going off. But before he could react, Ghost appears right in front of him and punches him in the jaw.

Peter stumbles back to the porch. Ghost runs toward Peter to stab him. Peter slides out of the way and the sword is stuck in the porch.

Peter steps onto the porch and jumps into the forest. Ghost follow suits.

While they are leave the room, Blake still remains bound to the floor and squirms around to free herself.

"Chris, can you help me?"

"Nope. I can't show favoritism to the contestants."

"But I can't compete if I'm tied up."

"That's your problem, not mine."

Blake stare daggers at Chris for refusing to help her.

"Hey. Rules are rules."

Blake says angrily, but in a dry tone, "This coming from the guy, who breaks every single rule, doesn't follow union rules and possibly committed human right violations."

"It's in your contract." Chris smiles.

Blake continues to stare at Chris.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I hate him." Blake said bluntly.

"I know you do." Chris said over the PA.

Blake rolls his eyes.

 **(Confessional End)**

Peter lies against a tree, hiding from Ghost. Peter feels anxiety coming over him. But he manages to calm himself down by breathing in. Then he slowly breathes it out.

"Okay Peter. You don't need to panic. You are just up against a villain who can pass through you and has your friend's deadly weapon. Oh…I just made myself more scared. I'm just going to stop talking and face the issue."

Peter takes a peak from behind the tree to see if Ghost is there. He looks, but only the greens of the trees were there.

Peter feels his spider sense going off crazy. He ducks and rolls away. Ghost kicks Peter was hiding behind. Peter uses this as chance to strike back. He shoots both of his webs and pins Ghost to tree. Her arms were pinned to the tree, as is her front body, meaning she's looking away from Peter.

"Turning your back towards me won't solve your troubles."

A silence follow, except for a cricket.

"Okay, that Joke was terrible. Never mind, I won. I'm going to win the million! Woo!" Peter said with an intense sense of joy.

While Peter is celebrating prematurely, Ghost takes out Blake's sword and cuts through the webs, freeing herself. She then quickly delivered punch towards Peter's jaw before he could defend himself. Peter is knocked into another tree.

Peter looks at Ghost.

"You can pass through objects, why do you need a sword to free yourself?"

Ghost turns the sword into a gun.

Peter is wide eye.

"Not what I meant."

Jack wakes up from the knockout. He stands up and rubs his head.

"Uh…What did I miss?"

Jack sees Blake webbed up the floor. He quickly dashes over to Blake.

"Are you okay?" Jack asks concerned.

"If you can get me out of this webbing, it would be great."

Jack takes out his sword and cuts through the webs with quickness and elegance. The webs were sliced into a thousand pieces and Blake didn't get a single scratch.

"Thanks." Blake said.

Jack sits down on the couch, thinking about what just happen. Blake is taken aback from Jack's behavior.

"Jack, don't you want to win?"

"Yes…it's just…how did she beat us so easily. Even with the element of surprise and her powers, there's no way that she could take you and I out."

Blake begins to think about it. She and Jack hears Chris whistling, implying he gave Ghost something.

"Chris…" Blake said slightly annoyed.

"Alright, I might have given Ghost some advantages."

"Alright, here's a very detail report on the strengths and weakness of each player…"

Chris passes Ghost three files.

"A special glove to take them out quickly. It'll be a total knock out."

Chris gave a metal glove with a hammer drawing on it.

"That should be expected." Jack said.

"Agreed." Blake said.

Blake and Jack dash past Chris and jump out of the window.

Peter is flown into a tree and slams his head into it. He slides down the tree and lies on the ground.

Peter stands back up. His mask is damage with a few spots showing his forehead. Before he could notice with his spider sense, he's punch in the back of the head, forcing him back to the ground.

"Okay, now you're just playing dirty." Peter said exhausted.

Ghost take out Blake's katana. She raises it up and prepares to stab Peter. But Peter quickly turns around to face Ghost. He shoots both of his web shooters at Ghost head. Ghost continues with the attack, but Peter rolls away. Peter jumps up and punches Ghosts at her right check. Then her left check. And to finish it off a kick to the stomach.

Ghost is forced back a few feet and falls to the ground.

"Next time…uh who cares?" Peter said too exhausted to say a joke.

Blake and Jack arrive.

"Peter, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I mean I did just take down a villain, but no biggie."

The Ghost gets off from the ground. She takes off her mask and throws it to the side.

"You still want to fight?" Peter said flabbergasted.

"Yes. It's my job to do that."

Ghost stands up straight and places the sword at her side.

"That sword isn't yours." Blake said annoyed.

"I'll give it to you when I'm done."

Ghost phases out.

"Everyone, back to back!" Jack said sternly.

"What? Why?" Peter ask.

"We need to work together if we want to beat her."

"Good idea."

The three contestants stand back to back, giving them a perfect view of area. This made it impossible for Ghost to launch a sneak attack from behind.

They look around in their areas, but they didn't she Ghost. Where is she?

"Did she leave?" Blake asks.

Peter begins to feel incoming danger.

"No, she's still here. Unless…"

Peter aims both of his web shooters to the sky and fires. Ghost phases through them. The three of them separate. Ghost lands where they were standing back to back. Jack goes in for a strike. Ghost blocks the attack. They begin to strike each other with their blades.

Ghost breaks the contact of the blades. She phases out again. Jack looks around and didn't see her. Jack felt a presence behind his back. He turns around to confront Ghost. But she isn't there.

"Hm…"

Ghost reappears behind Jack. She's about to stab him, when Blake kick her away. Ghost drops Blake's sword, which Blake picked up fast.

"Hurry, while we have this shot." Blake said.

Blake, Peter, and Jack dash towards Ghost. Peter wraps her arms and body together. Giving Jack and Blake the chance to attack. They begin to slash at Ghost at speeds faster than the eye can see. The cuts weren't deep, therefore the injuries Ghost received weren't fatal. The Ghost falls back to the ground and passes out.

The three look over Ghost. Jack looks up to the hotel.

"Chris, can you get a doctor?" Jack shouts.

"Yeah, we need a medic." Peter said,

Blake kneels to the Ghost. She places her fingers on Ghost's vein, felt a pulse.

"She's okay."

"That was close. I mean you two did do a number on her." Peter said.

"Don't acted like you didn't contribute." Blake said.

"Fair and valid point. Anyway I'll just take my winnings now."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You didn't win. I was the one that finished her off."

"You forget someone." Jack said.

"Why did you care? You didn't even enter this show for the money."

"Yes. But it goes to the person who deserves it."

"Then who gets the winnings? We all did something to contribute? " Peter asks.

The three of them are silent, trying to figure out who gets the money.

Chris files in on his jetpack.

"Seriously? You guys tied?"

The three contestants nod.

"Ugh. In a case of a tie, the contestant will competed in standoff. Go to a spot and wait until I say to fight. Just get this over with. I want to enjoy my yacht."

Peter, Blake, and Jack break off into three separate ways. They took ten steps, then they turn to face each other. They looked each other into the eyes, ready to face each other.

"Three…" Chris said.

Blake turns her sword into its gun form.

"Two…"

Peter aims his web shooter at Blake and Jack.

"One…"

Jack tightens the grip on his.

"…Go!"

Jack dashes over to Blake to strike. Blake fires her gun at Jack. The Samurai deflects the bullets and continues his attack to Blake. Peter then shot both of his webs at Jack. The webs attach to Jack's arm. Peter throws Jack into a tree.

Peter fires his right wrist shooter at Blake, but Blake duck. Blake creates two shadow copies of her. They run over to Peter to overwhelm him. Peter shot multiple web balls at Blake and her copies. Blake and the copies side dash to avoid the attack. Blake turns her gun into its katana mode. She goes to attack Peter, but he manage to step out of the way.

Peter shots web at Blake's feet and forces her to stand still. Peter then webs Blake hands together, trapping her.

"…" Blake is speechless, did she just get beat.

"Did I just…" Peter said surprise.

"Peter Parker wins!" Chris announces

"Woo!" Peter cheers.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Aunt May can finally take some time off and doesn't need to work so hard. Thank you Chris!" Peter said with pure joy."

"You're welcome." Chris said over the PA.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Um, how long does this web stay for?" Blake asks.

"An hour." Peter said.

"An hour!" Blake said annoyed.

"Don't worry. Jack can free you."

They look over to where Jack is.

"Ugh…" Jack said weakly.

"Never mind, I'll help you get out." Peter said.

Peter begins to free Blake. He tries to pull the webbing of Blake's hand, but it is stuck on.

"This might take a while."

"It's okay. Just make sure you do it well."

Chris steps in front of them.

"After three seasons of universe traveling and screwing with multiple franchises, we end it off here. I hope you enjoy this season. The better the ratings, the more money I make. I hope we see each other again. This has been Total…Drama…Multiverse…Journey!"

 **So this is the end.**

 **It's been a fun ride. I'm sorry if I failed to release this story weekly. But to make up for this, I will release two alternate endings for the season (That will come out this month) and something special. I'll reveal that surprise when it comes.**


	18. Alternate Ending One

**I don't own these characters, they belong to their respected companies.**

Jack dashes over to Peter and goes in for a slash. Peter begin shooting multiple webs balls at Jack. But Jack slashes the web shots with his sword at immense strength. Jack goes in for a strike, but Peter steps back. Peter webs up both Jack's feet, trapping him to the ground. Peter then webs both of Jack's hands to his sword.

Jack gasps.

Before Peter could celebrate, his spider sense went off. Blake goes in for a punch. The two quickly exchange strikes with each other. But Blake manages to overwhelm Peter's defenses and knocks him to the ground.

"Ow." Peter rubs his head.

Blake places her at his head. Peter raises his hands to surrender.

"And Blake wins the show!" Chris announces.

Blake puts her sword away and extends her hand to Peter. Peter grabs Blake's hand and Blake pulls him up.

"Good game." Blake said.

"Good game."

"Oh…I forgot one thing." Blake takes her sword out and cuts Jack free from Peter's webbing.

"Thank you." Jack said.

"Who wants to go get some lunch? I'm buying." Blake said.

"Say no more." Peter jokes


	19. Alternate Ending Two

**I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies.**

Blake and Peter begin to dash towards each other. She begins to punch Peter at his stomach multiple times, Peter isn't fast enough to dodge the punch, and therefore he take the attacks. Blake finishes Peter with one final strike. Peter tumbles to the ground.

Blake sees that Jack is running towards her. Blake takes out her sword and runs over to Jack. Blake goes in for an attack at Jack's right side. Jack blocks the attack and pushes the blade back. Jack than goes in for a strike at the front. But Blake blocks the attack. Jack quickly moved his sword behind Blake's blade. He then pulls his sword back with immense strength, that it caused Blake to let go of her blade. The sword files into Jack's other hand. Jack raises both of the swords.

"And Jack wins Total Drama Multiverse Journey!"

Jack returns the blade to Blake. They both bow down to honor the other.

"Can someone get an ice pack?" Peter asks.

 **Those have been the alternate endings. The special surprise will come out today or tomorrow. Until then, have a nice day.**


	20. Ideas of TDM4

**Hi everyone. So this is the end. The final chapter is out and my run on has ended. So I figure I might as well give you what the Season four would have been like. I would like to call these "the ideas of TDM4". Basically ideas that would have be in Season 4. I'm doing this because since I'm not doing season 4, so I can give you an inside look. There's a chance that I might do season 4, but don't hold your breathe. Now let's get started.**

 **Contestants.**

 **The most important part of any Total Drama season. This isn't the final list, so I might as well clarify which characters would been in the final version and the characters that I wasn't sure of. I do have reasons for the confirmed characters. For the "maybes", I don't have a reasons, since they were just considered and I just thought they would be cool to put in.**

 **For sure**

 **The characters that have (or had) a confirmed appearance is…**

 **Joey Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh). One of the main characters of the original Yugioh Anime. Also, the best one. I just love this guy. He's just so likable. I like him because he has a sense of determination and never giving up on his friends. Also he's pretty damn funny.**

 **Tenya Idla (My Hero Academia). I bring Tenya in for comedy. In My Hero Academia, he's very by the books and does his best to keep everything up to standard. That could lead to some comedy due to conflicting to some of the other characters.**

 **Celica (Fire Emblem Echoes). Celica is one of my favorite characters from the past few years. She has caring, but cool presence. A magic and sword user, double trouble.**

 **Murdoch (Murdoch Mysteries). This character is least well known character of all of the cast. This character origins are in the Canadian TV show, Murdoch Mysteries, or The Artful Detective in America. This character is pretty cool. He's a very smart guy, solving many mysteries. He would have an interesting part in the show. Being the smartest person there, solving mental challenge.**

 **General Grievous (Star Wars). This isn't Grievous from the movies or the Clone Wars TV Show. It's from the old 2003 TV show. This is the cool one. The one that could fight five Jedi at once. I put him in because he's an intimidating foe. A perfect character to be the main villain.**

 **Another Pokémon character. I do this because it's a tradition. Every season has at least have one Pokémon character. But I don't know, since there's many of them.**

 **Maybe**

 **Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **Princess Peach (Mario)**

 **Uraraka (My Hero Academia)**

 **Tony Stark (Marvel)**

 **Miss Fortune (League of Legends)**

 **Ahsoka (Star Wars)**

 **Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones)**

 **Batgirl (DC)**

 **Buffy (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)**

 **Palutena (Kid Icarus)**

 **I do try to keep every character to be from a separate franchise or having only a pair of characters.**

 **That leaves eight empty spots. This would be the largest cast (tied with the first season). Let me know who you would put in.**

 **The Main Hub**

 **The main place that the characters would resting is an Imperial Star Destroyer (Star Wars). The ship would take our characters to the planets (Remembers, the universes are fused) where the challenges are at. How did Chris get a Star Destroyer? Simple, he stole it from the Empire because he doesn't want to pay for a ship that would come out of his paycheck.**

 **The challenges**

 **With every season, there's a challenge that's based off a franchise. So there would have been Yu-Gi-Oh challenge, Star Wars, a Mario Challenge, and ETC.**

 **One of them is pretty interesting. At least according to me. Basically the Empire has tracked Chris down and they want their ship back. The challenge would be the teams must hold off the imperials from key parts of the ship. The team that held them farthest from those points win the game.**

 **I would also make original challenges, so it would add more diversity in the terms of challenges. Plus, it gives me more a challenge to try to make a creative challenge.**

 **The Winner**

 **I'm hesitate to share who the winner would be. Not just because I might write it (don't expect it), but I want to leave up to audience. If you have a character out of this list you want to win, I want you to think how they could win. To get your creative juices going. Although, I do think a lot of people on the site are very creative people.**

 **I just like to say that I do have in mind of a winner and how they would win.**

 **What does this mean and the future?**

 **Well, not much. This is just early concepts and ideas. Not much about it. But it's just better that you guys have something before I leave the site. Maybe I'll return. Whether that be another season or something new, I don't know.**

 **I just want thank all of you for being reading my stories for these past three years. I wouldn't have improved so much without any of you. I do really mean that. If you go back and read my first story, the original Total Drama Multiverse, it's horrible. The first chapters have made grammar problems and wasn't very descriptive. While I do think that the last few chapters are handle well, the story as a whole is bad. Not the worst fanfic for sure, but certainly not up to standards set by the many of the other good TD writers.**

 **Stories I recommend**

 **Throughout my time here, I read some pretty good TD fanfics. So I'm going to recommend a few because they deserve a good read.**

 **Total Drama Crossover Island By**

 **Great Ridonculous Race! By thenewsubwayguy**

 **Total Drama Ultimate Crossover By MasterSaixus**

 **Total Drama Universe By IcyAngels452**

 **Final Words**

 **And before I go, I want to say one thing to all of you. Have a good and have a great life.**

 **Thank you**


End file.
